Kindling Dawn
by Halogazer
Summary: In a stroke of fate, the Suzaku Warriors meet Atsuna, a mysterious woman who has a violent, ravaging past, is found to have a connection to Tamahome, and has offered her aid on their quest for the Shinzaho. Tasuki, the ever-fervent, self-addressed woman hater, finds himself fighting against feelings he never thought he'd have. First story in a trilogy. Tasuki/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to the revision of Kindling Dawn! This has been in the making for several years, but I've been dealing with a writer's block that has kept me from basically writing anything at all. This is my first project after a few years. For those of you new to the story of Tasuki and Atsuna, welcome! This is the first story in a trilogy that takes place during the duration of the series. The two sequels, Illumination and Step Into the Light, have been completed and can be found from my profile. However, I strongly recommend reading this story until its end before taking up Illumination and Step Into the Light. And for those of you who are veterans of Tasuki and Atsuna, welcome back! I hope you enjoy the retelling of the story that brings Atsuna into the fold. The prologue here is just to help establish where we are in the course of the series, but I've also posted Chapter 1. I will be on a weekly update schedule, likely every Sunday. You can also visit my profile for story updates and any other important information I'll need to share. There's also a little poll to partake in. It feels good to be back! Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

Flames crackled and danced in the celestial Konan palace chamber. The seven Suzaku warriors, as well as their priestess, stood encircling it, all wearing expressions of disappointment.

But none felt the sting of disappointment more than Miaka, who had failed in the ceremony of summoning Suzaku due to Chiriko, or Amiboshi's, betrayal. The young man had since fallen into the raging river that zigzagged through the city, and the true Chiriko, Ou Doukun, had appeared before them.

But it was too late. The holy scroll of the "Universe of the Four Gods" had been thrown into the fire, and now Miaka stared down the rigid frown of Taiitsukun, who now floated among the celestial flames and had since informed them that this method of summoning their beast god would no longer work.

"Priestess of Suzaku! Things will no longer be as easy for you as they have been! It will become difficult. Are you willing to accept that?" Taiitsukun's voice boomed.

Miaka's face contorted into a hard look of determination. "Yes, I am."

"You have to firmly unite, and the bond between you and the Suzaku Seven must grow even stronger if you are to succeed. You must prepare yourselves for the worst!" Taiitsukun continued. Her eyes bore into Miaka's. "Can you handle it? Do you still wish to proceed?"

Miaka nodded resolutely. "I'll do it." She curled her hands into fists at her side. "For all the people who have been hurt and for all those who have encouraged us. It is my sworn duty as Priestess of Suzaku!"

Taiitsukun studied her, pleased at her wishes to continue. "Very well. First you must travel north to the Hokkan Empire, which is protected by Genbu. Once there, you must gain possession of a holy relic known as the Shinzaho."

Nodding once in understanding, Miaka turned to her friends, her protectors. "The land of Genbu." She turned back to Taiitsukun. "Will we be able to summon Suzaku if we do that?"

Taiitsukun nodded. "Yes, you will."

Tamahome joined Miaka's side, placing his hands on his waist. "So, what is this Shinzaho thing, anyway?"

Taiitsukun looked away. "That's all I'm able to tell you at this time."

Grumbling curses under his breath, Tamahome scowled.

"All right, then! I'll go to Hokkan and I'll find this Chinzy-Mold no matter what it takes!"

Eyes widening slightly, Taiitsukun turned to face the overzealous priestess. "_Shinzaho_. Are you sure you can handle this?"

Miaka peered down at her feet. "Now that I've ruined the ceremony, I have to summon Suzaku any way I can."

"Well, then…" Taiitsukun crossed her arms in an "X" shape over her body. "If you have made your decision…" She chanted something under her breath before opening a palm, a ball of light appearing there. The spheres of light appeared before each Suzaku warrior, save for Tamahome, and burst into special weapons and treasures designed for each of their individual abilities.

"I'm giving you all a small reward for the work you've done so far. I've increased your special abilities far beyond what they were."

Tasuki flashed a toothy grin, flexing his arms with his tessen, now made of diamond, above his head. "Now that ya mention it, I do feel like there's a lot more power in my body."

Tamahome turned to Taiitsukun excitedly. "That sounds great! What about me? What about me?"

Taiitsukun turned her nose up in the air. "Nothing. I'm not giving you anything special. You don't need some old hag giving you gifts when all you really want is money, now, do you?" She released a hearty chortle, no doubt enjoying herself.

Tamahome's face paled, defeated, as he saw all of his comrades admiring their special gifts while he got nothing.

"Oh, yes. Miaka." Taiitsukun turned to the priestess, ignoring Tamahome's pouting that he should get a gift, as well. "I nearly forgot something very important. Close your eyes."

"Okay," Miaka nodded.

Taiitsukun lifted her enclosed hand above Miaka. As she opened it, a dust of sparkles fell upon her. "These ashes are significant because they are the remains of the "Universe of the Four Gods." If you have any special powers of your own, they will most certainly help to draw them out."

Miaka watched as the sparkles dissipated around her. Smiling, she turned up to Taiitsukun. "Thank you for this honor, Taiitsukun. I promise I will do my best."

The Suzaku warriors gathered behind her, all smiling at their priestess's cheery demeanor.

"About that journey…" Tasuki started with a knowing grin.

"We're happy to coming with you," Chiriko continued.

Nuriko nodded. "That's right. We can't have Miaka getting into trouble al alone, can we?"

Exchanging grateful glances to each of her warriors, Miaka chuckled softly. "Thanks, you guys."

Tamahome walked up behind her, resting his head on the top of her head. "You won't forget about me, too, will you?"

Miaka felt a warming blush swim over her cheeks. "Tamahome." Flashing a toothy smile, she picked up the skirts of her priestess garb and began to rush out of the room. "Okay, team! Let's get going! I'll go pack!"

"Hold on a minute!" Taiitsukun's voice thundered, forcing Miaka into a confused halt. "I haven't finished my business yet. Would you all step aside? I need to speak to Miaka alone for a moment."

Although they were confused, the Suzaku Seven acquiesced and walked from the room. Tamahome was the last to leave, flashing one last smile to Miaka, before joining his friends outside. The guards shut the door after him.

"Well, it looks like we'll be taking a little trip," Nuriko said, cracking his knuckles. "This should be a cinch."

"Hold on, you know," Chichiri spoke up. Everyone turned to face him. "Now that Amiboshi has died, the Priestess of Seiryu will also likely be seeking the Shinzaho of Genbu, as well, you know. We must be cautious and prepare for any confrontations from the Seiryu Seven."

Tasuki scoffed. "Whatever. We can take 'em. Now that Taiitsukun has boosted our powers, there's no one to stand in our way. We'll be able to summon Suzaku and take 'em all down."

"Well, I wouldn't say it exactly like Tasuki, but I would have to agree," Nuriko replied. "We haven't heard reports that the Seiryu Seven have all been located and gathered, but we all are. Right now we have the advantage against them."

"We still shouldn't be too cocky," Chiriko advised. "Caution is the best thing we could exercise right now. Even from my home in Jozen City, I could sense the chaos coming from Kutou."

"Jozen City, huh? That's just a stone's throw away from here, isn't it?" Nuriko asked.

"Well, I was always busy studying for my kakyo exam, so I never had the chance to get over here to meet with all of you," Chiriko replied with a grin.

Nuriko peered over the other side of the young Suzaku warrior at the orange-haired bandit. "Hey, Tasuki, why don't you quit that boring bandit business and follow this kid's scholarly example?"

Tasuki scoffed at the thought. "Whatever. Once this is all over, I'm going back to Mt. Reikaku, and I'll be an even better boss than our last one. Then I won't have to worry about dealin' with any crazy girls. The ones in this city are damn nuts. And now that my tessen is all powered up, there's no one to get in my way fer nothin'."

Nuriko grinned slyly at the bandit. "You know, you say you hate girls a lot. Haven't you ever heard that if someone talks about something excessively, it means they actually like it?" He elbowed him in the ribs. "I think you like girls but just don't want to admit it."

Tasuki opened his mouth to rebuke, but the double doors to the holy chamber opened, and Miaka walked out quietly, her hands folded together in front of herself.

"Miaka, are you finished?" Hotohori asked.

Quickly flashing a smile, Miaka nodded. "Let's go back to the palace rooms. I think I need to rest a bit."

The emperor nodded. "All right. That sounds like a good idea for all of us. Then we can reconvene later and discuss our travel preparations."

Without looking at anyone, Miaka walked off, escorted away by Hotohori and Mitsukake. Chichiri and Chiriko followed them. Tamahome watched them go, a forlorn expression marring his face, before he forced himself forward, wondering what had caused Miaka's normally bubbly demeanor to change.

Tasuki shoved his finger at the obviously depressed warrior. "Ya see that?" he hissed, causing Nuriko to gaze at him inquisitively. "That right there is 'cause of a _woman_. Why the hell would I want to do that to myself? Miaka didn't even say anythin' to him an' he's all sad! Hell no!"

Nuriko shook his head. "You are over-analyzing this, Tasuki." Under his breath, he added, "If that's even possible."

Grumbling, Tasuki folded his arms over his puffed chest. "Women are evil. They're sneaky an' tricky an' can mesmerize ya to do what they want ya to do. I want nothin' to do with that."

"Somehow I don't believe you," Nuriko replied with a shrug. "It's easy to be jealous of the love between Tamahome and Miaka. They've been through a lot. You've seen it yourself. And they always come out loving each other more. You mean to tell me that you don't want that? You don't want a woman to look at you like Miaka looks at Tamahome? To have a woman devoted to you like she is to him?"

Scoffing, Tasuki shook his head definitively. "Nope. That'll never happen to me. Once this is all over, I'll be goin' back to Mt. Reikaku, an' it's not like there are a buncha women comin' up there."

Nuriko wagged his brows at him. "So that means you _do_ want to fall in love someday."

Tasuki sputtered as Nuriko laughed. "Hey! That's not what I meant! Yer as bad as a woman!"

Patting his hand on Tasuki's shoulder, Nuriko composed himself and flashed his friend a smile. "I don't know, Tasuki. I wouldn't count it out. I'm sure Tamahome never expected to fall in love with his priestess. I think love doesn't give you a choice. It hits when you least expect it. Even a manly bandit like yourself doesn't stand a chance."

With that, Nuriko walked off, whistling a happy tune to himself. Tasuki scoffed and grumbled to himself how ridiculous a notion it was that he, the leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits, would fall prey to such a thing as a woman's love.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a clear, star-filled night, a scene perfect for the Stargazing Festival in Konan. Laughter filled the streets. Children skittered joyously from booth to booth. On the surface, everything was perfect. Everyone was happy.

But in the crowd full of people, a most important young woman walked alone with a bouquet of white flowers in her arms, strolling slowly towards a bridge arching over a lonely, undisturbed stream.

The woman, hair brown like the sweetest chocolate, leaned over the edge, staring down into the sparkling water below her. She could see the stars and moon above reflecting in the water, dancing upon the gentle ripples made from a small breeze beginning to whisper around her.

Closing her eyes, a single tear trickled down her cheek and into the stream below her, and along with it fell the bouquet of flowers.

The young woman, the Priestess of Suzaku, Miaka Yuki, mourned the loss of a friend, one she thought had been a celestial warrior fated to protect her on her journey to summon the beast god. But in an act of betrayal, he had been a spy, a warrior of Seiryu of her dear friend, Yui, and had pretended to be the final celestial warrior, Chiriko, thus foiling their attempt at the summoning.

And now "Chiriko," real name Amiboshi, had fallen to his death, leaving her only with his flute and the memory of his smile and gentle music. She would not forget him. Despite his treachery, she knew who he really was.

She raised her hands in front of her chin, pressing them together in a prayer for the young man who had become her friend.

Soft footfalls approached from behind, causing Miaka to slowly open her eyes. Before she could turn around to see who had joined her, the footfalls stopped mere feet behind her and a familiar, sad, masculine voice spoke up.

"Saying a prayer for Amiboshi?"

A short, quiet gasp escaped her throat, and Miaka spun around, her eyes meeting the lavender that stared at her somberly. Tamahome.

They looked upon each other for what seemed like centuries, Miaka feeling her heart knock against her chest to prove that she was still alive and that he was standing before her, even after what she had done to him the night before.

"We have to talk," he said, turning away from her and starting to stride away from her. She stood in her spot, frozen, not sure what to do, what to expect. He stopped in his tracks and turned over his shoulder, looking at her again. The expression in his eyes uncemented her feet from their spot, and she followed him silently off the bridge.

The walk felt like ages as Tamahome led Miaka to a quiet, desolate alleyway where they could be alone. The laughter and loud discussions could be heard in the distance. They turned to face one another, Miaka's face sad and Tamahome's hard as stone. And then his face lowered, a long, exasperated sigh escaping his throat.

He lifted a hand to his forehead to rub his temple. He closed his eyes and sighing, "Okay. What did Taiitsukun say to you?"

Miaka swallowed, felt her heart skip a beat. She blinked once. "She didn't say anything."

Tamahome felt his patience snap. He thrust his hand forward, slamming his palm against the stone wall behind her as she gasped in surprise. "You're lying! I asked you to marry me! Do you really think that I'll just go away?"

Miaka's face softened, feeling the pain and hurt pulsing from his body. He was inches from her face, his expression shaken and unstable.

"Tell me why you said no!" he demanded. He groaned in frustration, his eyes stinging from the onset of tears and the refusal to blink.

Miaka slowly drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She promised Taiitsukun that she wouldn't say anything, but she couldn't hold it in. She couldn't bear to see the man she loved in such pain because she had rebuffed his marriage proposal and acted as if their relationship was just something as small as "puppy love."

No, it was much more than that to them both. She wanted to say yes to him.

"Okay, Tamahome," she murmured. Her exhale was unsteady, nervous. She opened her eyes but stared down at her feet. She couldn't bear to look at him. "She said…She said that until Suzaku was summoned, the line between priestess and celestial warrior could not be crossed. She said that I had to be pure and that my body had to be…unspoiled for Suzaku to be summoned. I…"

Her tears crawled to the surface, sliding down her cheeks. "She told me I had to abandon you so that I could summon Suzaku. He can't be summoned if I cross the line with you. I need to be a…virgin with no attachments. I'm not allowed to love you anymore."

Tamahome slowly drew his hand away, lowering it to his side as the words registered and echoed in his mind. It all seemed to make sense, but it didn't make it hurt any less to know the truth.

"Abandon your love…for me?"

Miaka felt sobs rising up in her chest. "It was so hard," she started, her voice breaking. "It hurt so much. But now…" She jerked her head up, tears beading in the corners of her eyes and streaming down her puffy cheeks. "We can't love each other or it'll ruin everything, our whole mission!"

"So, that's what it was," Tamahome spoke up, his voice low and soft. "That's asking a lot. Give up our love? Not touch you? Heh. Don't make me laugh."

Miaka whimpered in her attempt to keep the cries at bay. Hearing him say the words made it that much worse, made the reality of it all just as heartbreaking.

"She thinks we can do that?" he exclaimed. "Until Suzaku is summoned, I can't kiss you or touch you or…"

Balling his hand into a fist, he instinctively slammed his knuckles against the cold stone wall, groaning in pain as the impact shattered through his hand, his wrist, his arm. He felt the sobs tearing through him, and the first thing he wanted to do was cup his palm over her cheek and wipe away her tears, hold her close until her warmth comforted him.

But instead, he pulled his injured hand away, biting back a painful sob. "All right, then."

Tamahome spun on his heel and ran. Miaka gasped, watching him go. But he immediately stopped, not having made it more than 20 feet. He hesitated before turning around, and to Miaka's surprise, he was smiling.

"Okay, Miaka. Until Suzaku is summoned, I will protect you as a warrior of the Suzaku Seven."

Miaka released the breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding, her relief washing over her like a warm spring rain.

"But I promise that when this is all over, I will make you the happiest bride in the world. The very happiest," he continued. He curled his hand into a fist with resolution, flashing her a grin before turning back around and running off into the darkness.

Miaka smiled, chuckling softly to herself. "Yes. Yes, you will."

* * *

><p>Tasuki watched as Nuriko shoved yet another meat bun in his mouth. The bandit sighed, folding his arms over his chest. "Ya know, we haven't seen Miaka in awhile. Shouldn't we try to find her or somethin'?"<p>

Nuriko swallowed his food, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm sure she's fine. She probably just smelled some good food and went to go get us some then got distracted. She's having a good time."

Tasuki scoffed. "Ya let her give us the slip while you were shovin' food in your face. We leave for Hokkan in two days. Why don't ya come up for air for half a second so we can try an' find her? This ain't a good start to the trip to lose Miaka before we even left Konan."

Nuriko processed his words and swallowed. "Okay, okay. You have a point. Let's go and find her. Besides, I have a feeling she might be hoarding all that food for herself, and I'm still starving."

Tasuki groaned. "Good to know yer priorities are in order. C'mon, glutton. It could take forever to find her in this crowd. We better get movin'."

The two Suzaku warriors waded their way through the sea of people, hoping their connection to their priestess would aid in finding her that much quicker.

* * *

><p>Tamahome had put on a brave face for Miaka, but as he walked back to the palace, hands in his pockets, the repercussions of Taiitsukun's conditions rang in his head. He wanted desperately to marry Miaka, and in a matter of hours of proposing to her, only to be shot down, he was trying to grasp how he would hold out until he could take Miaka as his wife and begin a family.<p>

The sounds of the festival began to quieten as he reached the palace grounds, the guard duty bowing to him as he walked through the gates and into the courtyard. He sighed deeply and stopped, staring up at the clear, starry sky.

"Good things come to those who wait, right?" he murmured to himself. Except he had never been good at waiting when it came to Miaka.

Dressing his face with a look of determination, he moved to his room to begin packing. Knowing their impending marriage lie waiting on the horizon as his prize, his determination grew to recover the Shinzaho, summon Suzaku, and take Miaka as his wife before the fires of Suzaku would have a chance to smolder to ash.

* * *

><p>"This is all yer fault, Nuriko," Tasuki grumbled. "If ya hadn't lost Miaka, we wouldn't be tryin' to find her right now! This is takin' forever!"<p>

Nuriko groaned, rolling his eyes. "Stop whining. We'll find her."

"We've looked at every food booth there is in this damn festival, and she's nowhere to be found!" The bandit threw his arms in the air in aggravation, stifling a few curse words under his breath. "We leave in less than two days and we can't find the damn woman."

"Can't find who, Tasuki?"

At the sound of the familiar feminine voice, Tasuki and Nuriko spun around, finding their priestess standing before them with a smile on her peach-colored lips.

"Miaka, there you are!" Nuriko exclaimed. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Where did you go off to? We were worried sick!"

Miaka's smile uncurled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I just needed to get some air away from all the people, so I went to the bridge on the outside of town for a couple minutes. I didn't mean to worry you both. I just didn't want to interrupt your fun."

"Well, no harm done," Nuriko said with a smile. "We're just glad you're okay now. So, do you think you're ready to turn in? It's been a long night, and we could all use our rest before we make the trip to Hokkan. We have a lot of preparations in the morning."

Miaka nodded tiredly. "Yes, that's a good idea, Nuriko."

Nuriko turned to the tangerine-haired bandit. "You coming or what, Tasuki?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I'm gonna hang out here for a little bit longer. You just get Miaka back to the palace. I'll be up later."

"All right, well, don't drink yourself into a coma. You're not good to us that way," Nuriko said with a smirk. He put his arm around Miaka. "Come on. Let's get back up to the palace and get some sleep."

Miaka nodded, and as Nuriko urged her away, she turned to Tasuki and smiled. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your night, Tasuki. See you in the morning."

Tasuki gave an affirmative nod and watched as the twosome walked away, Nuriko's boisterous voice overcoming the crowds around him.

He walked over to a booth, asked for a cup of sake, and drank it in one quick gulp. He passed over some coin to the booth master and strolled away, hands now shoved in his pockets. He headed out of the town, opting for a quieter scene, and decided to take Miaka's lead and head to the bridge she had gone to when she so slyly gave he and Nuriko the slip. It was the long way back to the palace, but he figured the fresh air and the quiet time alone to look at the stars would be a fitting way to cap off the night.

The thought made him miss his mountain home, but he couldn't pass up on the action and adventure of being one of Miaka's protectors. It wasn't public knowledge through his bandit tribe, but when the sky was clear, he sat on the balcony of the bandit hideout and gazed up at the stars for hours at a time, enjoying the constellations of the Suzaku Seven and any others he could happen upon in the dark of night.

He reached the bridge, and to his surprise, he found that he was not alone. A figure draped in a dark cloak stood in the middle of the bridge, staring up at the sky. He could tell it was a woman judging by the slender and curvy form under the dark fabric. She peered up, blanketed in the soft glow of the stars and moon above.

Tasuki was prepared to forgo his plan to stargaze, walk right past her, and head back to the palace for an early night, but as he resumed his walking and grew closer to the lone figure, he heard her whisper something under her breath.

"Tamahome."

The bandit stopped and turned to the side, looking at the woman in confusion. "Ya know Tama?" he asked.

The woman turned to face him. Tasuki squinted slightly to make out her face in the darkness, but he could only catch a hint of violet in her eyes. The wispy bangs that hung over them seemed dark as the night itself.

"Do _you _know Tamahome?" she asked in return.

Tasuki frowned, puffing out his chest and scoffing. "I asked ya first, woman."

There was a short pause before a soft chuckle vibrated against her throat. "I used to know him long ago when I was a child," she answered. She clasped her hands in front of her stomach. Her voice grew somber. "I haven't seen him in a very long time." She looked up at the night sky once more, lifting her finger towards one particular constellation. "The constellation of Tamahome of the Suzaku Seven. I was gazing up at it, his mark in Heaven."

Tasuki followed her finger, noticing that all seven of Suzaku's celestial constellations burned bright against the dark blanket of the sky. He puffed out his chest proudly when he noticed his own. He returned his stare towards the young woman, prepared to announce that it was his constellation, as well, that she had been eyeing, but saw that she had begun to walk away.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" he shouted.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to look over her shoulder. He could see the pearly white smile peeking through the cloak. "Thank you for assuring me that Tamahome is alive and well. It warms my heart to know such a thing."

And with that, she turned back around, walking slowly off the bridge and disappearing into the night.

Tasuki scratched his head in confusion. "But I didn't say nothin' about Tama." He frowned and folded his arms over his chest in a huff, wondering what in the world that had been about.

* * *

><p>Tamahome sat alone on the terrace in the palace courtyard, his eyes settled on the small pond reflecting the stars and moon from above. His thoughts were elsewhere, or he might have noticed Nuriko tiptoeing behind him with a low snicker.<p>

In a sing-songy voice, Nuriko leaned into Tamahome's ear and sang, "Oh, Tama!"

Tamahome jumped slightly at the sudden voice behind him, frowning as he turned to watch Nuriko jump up onto the terrace banister along with his friend, chuckling.

"That's not funny, Nuriko," Tamahome said, his voice low and unamused.

Nuriko ignored him. "So, why don't you tell me what's going on with you and Miaka?" His smile disappeared, and he pointed an incriminating finger in his face. "And don't tell me there's nothing because I can tell she's not acting like herself, either. Something is going on, and I want to know what."

Tamahome sighed. "Everything is fine, Nuriko. Drop it."

Nuriko frowned and shoved his face straight into Tamahome's. "I don't think so. I know that look on your face, same as Miaka's. It's completely fake. Own up. What's going on?"

"I'm telling you, Nuriko, not to worry about it. There's nothing going on."

Nuriko opened his mouth to question him further, but a certain bandit's voice boomed behind them.

"Hey! What's goin' on?" he asked, planting his hands on his waist as he came to a halt next to Nuriko.

"Tama is hiding something about him and Miaka," Nuriko explained. Tamahome released a loud, purposeful sigh of disgust as he returned his gaze to the courtyard. "Something's going on with Miaka, too. She was quiet the entire walk back here. I couldn't get her to say anything. I'm trying to find out what's going on with these two, or it could be a long, tense trip to Hokkan."

Tasuki turned his attention to Tamahome, who remained silent. "Well, maybe it has somethin' to do with this other girl of his."

Tamahome's head snapped around, his brows furrowed into his eyes. "What? What are you talking about?"

Tasuki shrugged and folded his arms over his chest, a toothy smirk curling over his face. "Well, as I was comin' back, there was this girl on the bridge starin' up at your constellation. She said she knew ya an' missed ya an' stuff. Then she just walked off like nothin' before I could find out who the hell she was. Is it yer new girlfriend or somethin'?"

Tamahome jumped up, balling his hands into incriminating fists. "Knock it off, Tasuki! I don't have another girlfriend!" He groaned and shook his head. "Since you didn't get her name, did you at least see what she looked like? Maybe she was someone from my village."

Tasuki shook his head. "Nope. She was wearin' a cloak. All I could tell was that she had purple-ish kinda eyes and dark hair. She wasn't stickin' around fer me to question her or somethin'." He waggled his eyebrows. "She was probably going to find ya, so maybe ya know where to find her, Tama."

Groaning loudly, he threw his hands up in the air in aggravation and pushed himself past his two comrades. "I'm going to bed."

Nuriko took a step towards his door. "But, Tama!"

Tamahome slammed the door, and Nuriko and Tasuki heard the door lock loudly.

"Guy can't take a joke," Tasuki grumbled. He slung his arm around Nuriko's shoulders and yanked him down the hall, despite the willow warrior's protests. "C'mon. Time to get some shut-eye. We can pester Tama some more in the mornin'."

* * *

><p>The sun broke the horizon, waking the people of Konan for yet another day. Citizens of the city were out with the dawn, cleaning up after the night's festivities.<p>

Inside the Konan palace, Miaka and her warriors sat down to enjoy a bountiful breakfast before they were to head to the docks to survey the boat they'd be taking to Hokkan.

"I can't wait to see the boat!" Miaka squealed gleefully as she reached for more bread. "I'm sure it's going to be huge and amazing!" She took a large bite of the bread with a joyous chuckle.

Hotohori smiled and nodded in agreement. "I was sure that only the finest vessel would be used for the journey to Hokkan. I've already had an opportunity to inspect it. I have no doubt all of you will be pleased with it."

Nuriko watched as Miaka all but packed large gulps of food in her mouth as if it were expected to disappear at any moment. Snickering, he said, "I sure hope there's a stockpiling room large enough for Miaka's appetite for the trip. We could run out of food in a matter of hours with her aboard."

The warriors all shared a boisterous laugh as Miaka blushed and continued with her breakfast.

A messenger entered the grand dining room and bowed before the table. "Many apologies, Priestess, Your Highness, but there is someone in the courtyard wishing for an audience with the Priestess of Suzaku."

Hotohori frowned. "This early in the morning? And without a proper announcement? There are no visitors scheduled for myself or the Priestess. Who is it?"

The man shook his head. "The person is cloaked, Your Highness. They've said they will only speak to the Priestess of Suzaku about the purpose of their visit. They refuse to leave the grounds until they are seen."

Hotohori stood up, his frown deepening into a scowl. "The audacity!"

Tasuki stood from his seat, pulling the tessen from his back. "I say we go out there an' see what this is all about. I wouldn't mind a mornin' exercise with this arrogant fool."

Miaka chuckled and rose to her feet, resting her hand on Hotohori's shoulder. "Let's just go and see who it is, Hotohori. It could be someone important if they want to see me."

The emperor sighed and nodded once. "All right, then. Let us see what the commotion is about."

The Suzaku warriors followed Hotohori and Miaka out of the palace and into the courtyard. Standing atop the stairs, Miaka noticed a single cloaked figure standing at the bottom of the grand staircase, surrounded by armed guards with their weapons trained.

Chichiri's brow furrowed as he laid his gaze on the mysterious figure. "There's something about this person, you know," he murmured. Mitsukake looked down upon his friend in question but said nothing.

"You have drawn us from our morning meal!" Hotohori shouted down the stairs. "I command you uncloak yourself and state your business with the Priestess and her warriors!"

Tasuki cocked his head to the side as he took the figure in. "Hey, hold on a minute." He leaned over to Nuriko. "I think that's the woman I saw last night."

Nuriko scoffed. "How can you possibly know that? The person's cloaked, moron. You can't see his face."

"I just know, a'right? Step off," Tasuki growled.

"Forgive me for the intrusion so early in the morning, Your Highness," the figure spoke up, her feminine voice carrying up the stairs. "My appearance here is of the utmost importance and could not wait any longer." She took a few steps forward, beginning a slow ascent up the stairs.

The guards moved towards her, keeping their weapons fixed on her should they receive the order to attack.

"I will get straight to the point," the woman began. "Lady Priestess, I insist that I accompany you and your warriors in your journey to Hokkan to retrieve the Shinzaho of Genbu."

Everyone released a gasp. Miaka rushed down several of the stairs, only stopping when Tamahome grabbed her wrist and stopped her before she could address the cloaked woman.

"How do you know about that?" Tamahome shouted. "No one should know we are going after the Shinzaho!"

The woman paused for a moment. "The information has been relayed to me by the Heavens," she said meekly, her voice having cracked.

Tasuki leaned forward and squinted his eyes. "Is the broad cryin' or somethin'? That or she needs a serious drink of water."

Nuriko swatted the bandit in the arm and shushed him.

"I will not ask again," Hotohori spoke up. "If you do not uncloak yourself, I will have my guards throw you from my palace!"

The woman ignored his command and once again made an advance up the staircase. Hotohori nodded to his guards, and they dove in for the attack before she could dare hurt their priestess.

But before their weapons could puncture her skin, she lifted her hands from under her cloak, and the weapons bounced off an invisible barrier, causing sparks of light to flicker around her. The guards cowered away from her, their weapons now clattering down the stairs.

Tamahome shoved Miaka back up the stairs and stood behind her. Tasuki removed the tessen from his back, and Nuriko adopted a battle stance, prepared to protect Miaka.

The woman came to the top of the stairs and lowered her head. "Please. That is not necessary. I am not here to cause harm to the Priestess or any of you. I am only here to help in any way I can."

Tamahome scoffed. "Well, if you're here to help, then why don't you stop hiding yourself? Show us who you are!"

The woman turned to him and lifted her hands shakily to her cloak. She hesitated for a short moment, sighing slow and deep, before she pulled the fabric away from her face. The light of the sun glimmered bright, capturing the blue of her long hair and the vibrant lavender of her eyes.

Tamahome felt his heart come to a clattering halt in his chest as his stance softened, his eyes widening and instantly filling with tears as he took in the sight of the woman before him.

"No." He took two staggering steps towards the woman. "This can't be. This…This has to be a trick."

Tears began to streak down the woman's reddened face. She sniffled and shook her head. "It's no trick, Kishuku."

Scratching his head, Tasuki walked up to Tamahome. "Kishuku?"

Tamahome swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded once. "My birth name." He moved towards the woman again until they were only a few inches apart. "Are you really here? Am I dreaming?"

Chuckling tearfully, she merely shook her head, choking back her own sobs.

"Tamahome?" Miaka clasped her hands to her chest. "Who is she? How do you know her?"

When Tamahome said nothing and made no effort to acknowledge she had even asked a question, Miaka looked between the both of them and noticed the similarities in their appearance. "Tamahome? Who is she?"

Tamahome, again, did not respond. Instead, he shakily lifted his head towards the woman's face, placing it gently on her cheek. She closed her eyes and released a long sigh. Tamahome choked out a sob, tears now blanketing his face. "Oh, gods. It's really you. You're here." He stumbled forward, wrapping his arms tight around the woman as she sobbed into his chest, her arms locking around his waist.

The Suzaku warriors exchanged confused glances with one another, not quite sure what to make of the scene playing before them.

Miaka felt a small pang of jealousy spark in the pit of her stomach as this unknown woman hugged Tamahome. "Tamahome. Who is this woman?"

Tamahome slowly pulled away from the embrace and turned to his friends, tears still streaming down his face. He grasped the woman's hands in his and chuckled weepily. "She's…She's my twin sister."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there's Chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm looking forward to revamping this whole thing. Thank you for reading, and please review to let me know what you think so far! Don't forget to check back on my profile for important story updates! There's also a poll for you to partake in! I'll be making weekly updates, so I'll see you next week for Chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Miaka's eyes widened as a gasp escaped her throat at the revelation. Her eyes darted back and forth between Tamahome and his sister. The likeness was uncanny, from the color of their eyes, their hair, even the shape of their faces and noses. She couldn't believe she didn't realize it sooner. "What? Twin sister? But you never told me you had a twin sister!"

Tamahome's smile faded, and his hands tightened over his sister's, replying simply, "I know."

His sister placed a hand on his shoulder. "There's a lot to explain." She turned to the Suzaku warriors and bowed her head. "Forgive me for this. I know all of you, including my brother, have many questions. But first, please allow me to introduce myself. My name at birth was Kana, but you may call me Atsuna. Tamahome is my older twin brother."

Tasuki scoffed and stepped forward. "So, ya have two names, too? Yer not a Seiryu warrior or somethin', are ya?"

Atsuna quickly shook her head. "Oh, definitely not. My nickname came about when we were children. Once we became aware that Tamahome was a celestial warrior, it became sort of a game between us. He gave me the name Atsuna so I would not feel left out, being his twin and all, and the name has since stuck, much like the name Tamahome has stuck with him as opposed to Kishuku."

Tamahome turned to her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Atsuna, what happened to you? I looked for you for so long. I felt your life force go down to nothing! I thought you were dead! We _all_ thought you were dead!"

Atsuna sighed, her face contorting into one of sadness. "I'm so sorry, Tamahome. I know you have many questions." She reached out, stroking a single tear that trickled down his cheek. "But I'm not dead, as you can see. I'm very much alive."

Miaka stepped forward, approaching Tamahome's side. "You thought she died?" she asked, her voice soft and curious.

Tamahome nodded. "It was a few years ago. We were out picking nuts and berries. We always made it a game. Whoever could pick the most in an hour wouldn't have to do their chores for the rest of the day. The hour went up, and when I went back to our house, she never came back." He squeezed a hand over Atsuna's shoulder, taking a short pause to clear the cracking in his voice. "I went out looking for her. I found her basket further away than we usually went out. I thought maybe she went too far and a wild animal got her, but I found no blood. I didn't know what happened. The whole village tried to find her. No one ever could."

Atsuna flashed a comforting smile at her brother. "I'm sorry, Tamahome. I wanted to win our little competition, so I went out further. I figured there would be more nuts and berries to harvest that way. But I strayed too far and wound up in the hunting grounds of a group of bandits." Tasuki flinched and tensed as he watched her smile fade. "They took me back to their hideout."

Tamahome's eyes flashed red with anger. "Bandits kidnapped you? Who were they?"

Shaking her head, Atsuna continued her story. "It's not important, Tamahome. Regardless, they decided to keep me around to serve them. I cleaned and cooked for them. I was essentially enslaved." She swallowed, her throat growing dry. "They knew I was being searched for, Tamahome. They told me that if I ever tried to escape, they would go to the village and burn it to the ground. I saw the things they did to other people. I knew they weren't bluffing. So I decided to stay. I didn't want anything to happen to you and our family."

She broke away from Tamahome, rubbing her hand over her face with a sigh. "But I knew you would keep trying to find me. I feared that you would come too close to their hideout and they would find you. So I severed our connection to make you believe I had died."

Tamahome released a sharp exhale in disbelief. "You – You didn't _want_ me to rescue you? You pretended you were dead?"

"I had no choice, Tamahome," she pleaded with a frown. "It was either you or me. I chose you. I served with them for over a year until I was finally able to free myself. I escaped in the middle of the night with another slave, but…"

Miaka's face fell, her stomach beginning to churn, but her inquisitiveness won her over. "But what?"

Atsuna lowered her head, looking down at her feet as they peeked through her cloak. "They found me." She closed her eyes, her mind flashing back to that horrific night.

_She and the other young girl ran hand-in-hand through the black of night, thorny branches slapping them in the face as they pushed through, willing their short legs to take them as far away from the hideout as possible._

_They heard male screaming behind them, one in particular that boomed over the rest._

_Atsuna's companion cried her name as they continued forth, refusing to stop for nothing in fear of what would happen if they were to be found._

_And as if fate laughed in their faces, her companion tripped on an elevated tree root, slamming into the ground. Atsuna spun her head, seeing the bandits closing in on them quickly._

"_Go now," Atsuna hissed. "Keep going. Don't stop and don't look back, no matter what you hear."_

"_No, Atsuna! Come on!"_

"_No! Go now. You have to go. It's either both of us or one of us! It can be you! Now go!" Atsuna cried, tears stealing from the corners of her eyes. Atsuna pushed the girl forward, and she ran off, her sobs disappearing into the night with her._

"_Well, well, well," a throaty voice boomed behind her. Atsuna spun around, looking up into the dark eyes of her bandit captor. "You little mouse. Trying to leave me, are you?" He reached down, sliding his slimy hand across her face, down her neck, and daring to grab her breast. "I'll show you what happens to slaves who try to escape."_

_Atsuna's hands rose above her in defense as a large fist came pummeling down upon her, knocking her into the ground, and her shrill scream vibrated into the night._

Tears beaded in the corner of Miaka's eyes as Atsuna relayed the story. Tamahome's eyes burned with hatred, and he could only take his sister's hands in his, squeezing comfortingly as her voice began to crack.

"Those monsters beat you?" Nuriko spoke up, his voice breaking through the silence.

Atsuna lifted her head and nodded deftly. "Yes. Their aim was to kill me, no doubt. It was rather sloppy of them not to check their handiwork." She shook her head in disgust. "I don't know how long I had laid there after they left. Much of it was a blur. I surely would have died eventually from my injuries, but a warm, white light enveloped me. I remember seeing the silhouette of a woman, and the next thing I remember, I awoke several days later in the care of an elderly couple who had found me. When I came to, I found that I harnessed these gifts to manipulate and create light."

She opened her palm and a shimmering ball of white and yellow light sparkled there for a moment before closing her hand over it, dissipating it.

Chichiri stepped forward. "I thought I felt a celestial presence within you, you know."

Atsuna nodded. "Yes. The light that had enveloped and saved me that night was that of Hikari, the goddess of light. She had offered to save my life if I agreed to be her champion to travel across the countries to dispel darkness and save those imperiled by its clutches. Darkness and light are meant to be balanced, and darkness has tipped the scales in its favor. So, much like all of you are the champions of Suzaku, I am the herald of Hikari. Although Hikari is not a beast god that grants wishes like Suzaku, Seiryu, Genbu, and Byakko. I am her one celestial warrior. And like all of you, I carry the proof on my body."

She unclipped the cloak from her body, allowing it to pool behind her, revealing the white, pink, and fuchsia garb she wore. Pushing away the white flowy fabric that concealed her left hip, a black celestial symbol, akatsuki, marked her skin.

Miaka leaned forward to get a better look. "Wow! The mark that means "dawn"! So you _are_ a celestial warrior!"

Tamahome's face twisted slightly. "Atsuna, if you were with the bandits for over a year…" He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Where have you been these last couple years? Why didn't you come to the village to let us know you were alive?"

Shame marred her features. Atsuna shook her head. "I'm sorry, Tamahome. You have no idea how badly I wished to come back home to you and our family. But once I had recovered completely from my injuries, I had work to begin in Hikari's name. I didn't want to abandon the oath I took when she had saved me. And once I began traveling, I found how many people needed my help, and I could actually _help_ them. It was freeing and liberating for me, after being stuck for so long in the clutches of those bandits, to help so many people touched by hate and darkness. And weeks quickly turned to months and years."

She saw the hurt in her brother's eyes, and she stroked his cheek softly. "I did return to Konan many times over the last couple of years. I often left packages of money and goods where I could to help Father with the children."

Tamahome's eyes widened. "That was you? You – You came to our house and never said anything?"

"I was afraid, Tamahome," Atsuna confessed. "I didn't know how to go about doing it. I had been gone for so long. And knowing I couldn't stay, that I had to continue Hikari's work, I didn't want to put our family through that, never knowing when I would come back, _if_ I would come back. It's dangerous what I do. I thought you were all better off believing I had died."

Tamahome scowled at the ridiculous insinuation. "We weren't better off! We needed you, Atsuna! _I_ needed you! You're my sister! I blamed myself for so long for your death! I swore on your grave and on Mom's that I would keep our other brothers and sisters safe since I had failed you!"

Atsuna flinched at the bite in his words. She placed her hands on his arms, grasping firmly. "Tamahome, look at me." His expression softened as his eyes met hers. "I know, as the eldest, you felt you had to keep us all safe. But I want you to hear me right now. What happened to me was not your fault. It wasn't mine. We were children who thought nothing of the games we played and where we ventured. I believe everything in our lives, good and bad, happens to teach us something. I'm here now, and I'm alive and well. Let's not focus on the years we lost, but the years we have ahead of us."

The ogre warrior felt his sister's words strike him down to the beating of his heart. The hard lines in his face softened as his mouth curved into a mild smile. "You sound so wise, Atsuna."

She couldn't help but chuckle. "I've grown up a lot since you last saw me, brother. I didn't have a choice. And neither did you. But a lot of good comes from it. You have a monumental task before you as one of your priestess's protectors." She turned to Miaka, nodding to her. "Which brings me to another reason why I've come."

She released her brother and walked up to Miaka, bowing down to one knee and lowering her head. "Priestess, with your permission, I wish to accompany you on your quest to retrieve the Shinzaho. I have seen the ravages of darkness in Kutou, and summoning Seiryu now would cause much destruction. It is my duty to prevent that from happening. I wish to lend my aid in your quest to summon Suzaku, if you'll permit me."

Miaka turned to her protectors, who all seemed to smile and nod in agreement. She turned to Tamahome, whose face was brighter than she could ever remember seeing it. Her decision was clear as glass.

Leaning down to Atsuna's level, she took her hand in hers and beamed. "Atsuna, I would love for you to come with us. I would be so grateful, and I think Tamahome would enjoy spending lost time with you." Giggling, she added, "Plus it would be nice to have a girl around to talk to!"

Nuriko scoffed. "Hey, what about me?" he piped up.

Tasuki snickered. "I think ya lack certain things to make ya a woman, dummy."

Nuriko growled and spun around, slamming his fist into the bandit's face, spending little effort careening him into a nearby wall. "That's what you get," he said, wiping his hands.

Laughing, Miaka pulled Atsuna to her feet. "I think I speak for everyone when I say we would love to have you." She turned to the emperor. "Right, Hotohori?"

He smiled wide and nodded. "Yes, of course. I am delighted that you have found your way back to Tamahome, Atsuna, and you are more than welcome to stay here in the palace with the rest of us."

Atsuna felt a blush creep up in her cheeks at the grand gesture. "Your Highness, that is… Thank you kindly for your offer. I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say!' Miaka exclaimed excitedly. "I'm so happy that you're with us! And, Atsuna, you don't have to call me Priestess. Just call me Miaka!" Her face suddenly twisted, and she rubbed her hands on her belly. "But can we go eat breakfast now? I'm starving!"

The Suzaku warriors all sighed, and Atsuna watched happily at their camaraderie as they made their way back into the palace. Tasuki pumped his fist in the air as he announced his revenge against Nuriko while Nuriko waved off the seemingly empty threat and Miaka practically skipped back into the palace.

Tamahome placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling upon her with the same joy she used to see on his face all those years ago. For that moment, it felt as if no time had passed at all away from him.

* * *

><p>After everyone had finished their breakfast, Tamahome stole his sister away from the booming, overlapping conversations at the table in favor of a more quiet setting where he could speak with Atsuna alone. He led her outside to the west side of the courtyard, both slowly strolling towards the long covered bridge that led out of the palace and into the city.<p>

"I know you still have a lot of questions," Atsuna finally spoke up, causing her brother to look down upon her. "A lot has happened since you and I were split up, and I'm sure there are discussions you'd like to have with me in peace. Hence this right now." She motioned to the scenery around them without a guard or Suzaku warrior in sight.

Tamahome tucked his hands in his pockets and sighed. "I know it's been four years, Atsuna, but sometimes it felt much longer. I know you said that you waited to come back because you had duties to fulfill for Hikari, but…" He stopped before walking onto the bridge. Atsuna stopped along with him, gazing at him with sadness behind her eyes. "But you obviously made appearances in our village to bring us money and supplies. Why couldn't you have just revealed yourself? Dad and everyone else would have been so happy to see you. It was bad enough after Mom died, but once we lost you…Dad was just never the same. Neither was I."

Atsuna closed her eyes, fighting the onslaught of tears threatening to break loose. Looking up at her brother, she said, "What should I have done, Tamahome? Burst through the door and announce I was alive? All the scenarios of how I could come back to all of you played through my head, but I couldn't figure out the best way to do it. You all had spent so much time grieving for me and looking for me. And for me to just come back out of nowhere, after so many years… I knew there had to be a proper way of doing it."

Tamahome frowned. "You could have found me and told me! I would have helped you break it to Dad and our brothers and sisters that you were alive!"

Atsuna returned the frown almost immediately. "Tamahome, I dreaded coming to you more than anyone else. _You_ were the one who blamed yourself for what happened to me. _You_ were the one who searched more than anyone else. I knew you felt guilty. Your guilt was misplaced to begin with, but for you to spend all that time beating yourself up and it turned out to be for nothing, that I had not died like _I_ led you to believe? I all but conned you, Tamahome. I wanted you to think I was dead. I didn't know if you could forgive me for doing that to you."

Tamahome sighed deeply, threading his fingers through his bangs. He closed the gap between them, pulling his sister into a firm hug. "Atsuna, I don't care about any of that. What I care about is that I didn't lose my sister like I thought I did. Losing you molded me, made me grow up so I could help Dad take better care of our siblings. I needed to step up and be a big brother to them. You and Mom were counting on me. Dad was counting on me."

Jerking away from him, Atsuna bore a hole through him with her frown. "You should not have had to grow up so fast. And I'm sure Dad hated it. _I_ hate it. We were kids, Tamahome." Her frown melted away into a somber expression. "We both had to grow up much faster than we should have."

Tamahome stood in silence for a moment, sensing the pain in her heart. He could tell she was thinking about her capture. "Atsuna." His voice grew quiet, soft. She looked up at him. "I want to know who was behind your kidnapping. I want to know who was responsible for keeping you locked up and made you his slave. You need to tell me."

Atsuna's eyes jerked away from him. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat as she struggled to find a suitable answer. Sighing, she said, "Tamahome, I just… I can't tell you yet. A lot of things happened with those bandits that I'd sooner forget." She found the courage to meet his eyes once more. "But I promise to tell you everything. I just need to find the words."

Her explanation only made him feel a sense of gloom. His imagination ran wild, wondering what horrible memories could possibly be keeping her from sharing details from her captivity. But seeing the distress in her features, he nodded. "Okay, Atsuna. I won't force you. Just tell me when you're ready, and I'll be here to listen." He lifted his hand to her face, flicking a stray lock of hair from her eyes. "I can't tell you how happy I am to have you back here with me. It doesn't seem real."

Chuckling tearfully, Atsuna nodded in agreement. "Yes. It's a welcome feeling to be back with my brother again. I think things will work out now that we're reunited. We should have plenty of time on the boat to Hokkan to catch up with one another, as well." A sly expression covering her face, she leaned in with a chuckle. "And you can tell me all about you and Miaka."

Tamahome sputtered, a cherry-red blush coloring his face. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Do you really think you can hide anything from me, brother?" Atsuna asked incredulously. "I suppose you're not used to our connection being reestablished. I can feel a great amount of warmth around you when she's in your presence." Her smile widened. "You're in love with her."

As Tamahome opened his mouth to respond, he saw a flash of brown approaching from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and found the object of their discussion running towards them, waving a hand in the air to catch their attention.

"Tamahome! Atsuna!" Miaka's smile was bright as she came to a stop before the siblings. "Are you both headed to the docks? Everyone else is starting to make their way there. It's so exciting that we'll be in Hokkan in a couple of days!"

Atsuna snuck a "you just got lucky" look to Tamahome, who had no problem catching it, before turning her attention solely on the priestess. "Hopefully the seas will cooperate with us and we'll have a fairly gentle journey."

Miaka couldn't stifle her excited giggle. "Well, come on, you two! Let's get going! I want to see the boat!"

"Actually, I want to run back into the palace for a moment. His Highness said he sent for my belongings. I wanted to see if they've arrived yet," Atsuna said quickly. Tamahome's expression flattened, knowing exactly what she was doing, which only made Atsuna's smile widen. "Why don't you two head off without me? I'll be right behind you."

Miaka nodded and turned to Tamahome. "Let's go, Tamahome!" She skipped over the bridge happily.

When Miaka was out of earshot, Tamahome leaned to his sister. "You're more cunning than I remember."

Atsuna pushed him forward with a laugh. "You better not leave your priestess waiting, Tamahome. I'll catch up with you in a moment."

Shaking his head with an amused smile, Tamahome turned on his heel and rushed off after Miaka. Atsuna covered her mouth with her hand, her heart warm at the prospect of her brother finding love.

* * *

><p>Tasuki grumbled to himself as he made his way through the palace courtyard. His comrades had since rushed off towards the docks to inspect the boat they'd be taking to Hokkan. He was in no hurry, being the last to leave the palace.<p>

"If the gods wanted us to swim, they woulda gave us fins," he muttered.

As he stepped onto the covered bridge leading into the city, he peered up and saw Atsuna leaning over the railing, staring out into the courtyard with a smile on her face. He approached her, folding his arms over his chest.

"So, are ya the woman I saw on the bridge the night of the festival?" he spoke up, revealing his presence.

Atsuna perked her head up, not having noticed that Tasuki had joined her on the bridge. Her smile returned, and she gave him a short nod. "It was. I'm sorry if that seemed a bit awkward to you. I was contemplating how best to reveal myself to Tamahome after so long. I didn't know what to expect when I explained myself and why I continued to keep myself hidden from him."

Tasuki said nothing, instead leaning against the railing, waiting for her to continue.

"I figured my presence with all of you could serve multiple purposes. I must thank you for inviting me on this journey."

Tasuki scoffed. "Hell, it ain't my choice. Miaka makes those decisions. She wanted ya to come along, an' so ya are."

Atsuna could appreciate his bluntness. "Yes, you do have a point, I suppose." She took a step towards him. "But I want you to know that I don't intend to be a hindrance. I am hoping my powers can help all of you in keeping Miaka safe. She has a good heart. With that and Suzaku's power, I believe they can stop this war with Kutou before more innocent lives are lost."

Wrapping her arms partially around herself, she sighed deeply. "I have seen what this war has done to Kutou. The people are sick, hungry, full of hatred and contempt. Their emperor cares nothing about them. He and the Seiryu Seven only wish to gain power. I can only hope my training has been enough to help all of you stop them."

"Nakago an' those idiots won't stand a chance against us," Tasuki replied. "My tessen has his name written all over it. I'll be the one to take him down. An' when he goes down, the rest of 'em won't know what to do with themselves."

Atsuna's face fell. "I can only hope that won't come to pass," she said quietly.

Tasuki jerked his head towards her, watching her expression turn dismal. "What do ya mean?"

"I like to believe I have the power to release the darkness in anyone's heart," she replied, her eyes meeting with his fervently. "I don't like to kill anyone unless I cannot save them. And Nakago may be saved from the darkness that plagues his heart."

The bandit shook his head incredulously. "Hard to save the darkness in someone's heart when they don't have one, ya know."

Atsuna approached him, placing a hand gingerly on his arm. "Everyone has a heart, Tasuki." His eyes bore into hers, his expression softening slightly. "But sometimes it gets lost in a sea of anger, hate, fear. Nakago may be no different. I won't know that until I have the chance to face him head on."

Tasuki was silent for a moment, drinking in her words of wisdom. He stared at her for a moment longer before pulling himself away from her. "Well, I'm sure that chance is right around the corner an' we can see the stuff yer made of."

With that, he walked off, hands now shoved in his pockets. Atsuna merely watched him go, contemplating their conversation for a moment, before eventually making her way slowly to the docks.

* * *

><p>The sun's rays beat down hard and warm as Tamahome peered up at the boat, squinting through the sunlight. "Whoa. This thing is enormous."<p>

"I'm so excited to get on it!" Miaka exclaimed giddily.

Atsuna smiled at the priestess and her brother, who both stood in awe next to one another. "It does appear to be made quite sturdy. I'm sure it will stand up well against the ravages of the sea."

Nuriko ribbed Miaka in the side, grinning. "But will it be sturdy enough to hold your appetite?"

"Nuriko! That's mean!" Miaka pouted as everyone's laughter rumbled at the joke.

Tamahome turned over his shoulder, watching as a patch of orange hair disappeared behind a tree. Face furrowing in confusion, he left the conversation and laughter of his friends to find Tasuki ducking behind the tree. Tawny eyes met lavender as Tamahome bent down to his level in curiosity.

"So, hey. What are you doing back here?"

Tasuki jumped to his feet, rubbing his hand through the back of his hair. "Nothin, nothin'."

Tamahome's mouth curled. "Just sitting around doing nothing, huh?" He rose to his feet, meeting his comrade head on. Tasuki avoided his gaze at all costs. "There a reason you're hiding behind a tree instead of being up there with the rest of us while we inspect the boat?"

Tasuki scoffed. "I can see the damn boat fine from here. It's fine. It floats. That's all that matters, okay?" he answered quickly.

Surveying his friend's response, a wily grin curled over his face. "Ah, I see. You don't know how to swim, do you, Tasuki?"

Miaka, Atsuna, and Nuriko turned around, catching Tamahome's statement.

Tasuki's face turned white and filled with horror. He took notice that everyone's attention had turned to them. Scrambling, he laughed, "What are ya implyin'? That I'm some idiot who doesn't know how to swim? C'mon, Tama. That's just crazy. Ya don't know what yer talkin' about."

Feeling sympathy for the tangerine-haired warrior, Atsuna walked up to them and batted Tamahome on the arm. "Come on, Tamahome. We have a lot of work ahead of us. You two can tease each other later."

Defeated, Tamahome's shoulders slumped, mumbling a bummed "okay, okay" as he rejoined Miaka, Nuriko, and an approaching Hotohori. Atsuna flashed Tasuki a small smile before following her brother to their comrades. Tasuki watched her go for a moment, knowing full well what she had just done. Giving his head a quick shake, he swallowed his fear and joined his friends.

"Hotohori, this boat is amazing!" Miaka squealed.

Hotohori smiled, pleased that the craft surpassed her expectations. "Yes, it's the finest vessel Konan has to offer. It should have no trouble getting all of you to Hokkan safely."

Miaka's face fell. "What? Aren't you coming with us, Hotohori?"

The young emperor placed his hand on Miaka's shoulder. "I wish I could accompany all of you, but I cannot leave Konan without its ruler." He flashed a comforting smile. "But this time, you have all of your warriors, along with Atsuna, to keep you safe, so I feel very confident that you will be in capable hands." Turning his gaze to Atsuna, his smile widened. "I had the opportunity to speak with Atsuna a bit, and since she's done a great deal of traveling, she may be able to lend some insight into Hokkan's weather and terrain."

Feeling a warm blush heat her cheeks, Atsuna dipped her head a bit. "I can only hope to be useful on this trip."

"Hey, don't be so modest," Tamahome said with a grin. "You coming with us is going to be great."

Hotohori stepped towards the siblings. "Before I forget, Tamahome, Atsuna, there's something I would like to discuss with both of you. With everything happening and all of you leaving Konan, I would like to bring your family here to the capital. I would like to move them into a home where they will be cared for and protected while you both are helping Miaka retrieve the Shinzaho."

Tamahome's eyes widened while Atsuna's began to fill with tears. She pressed a palm against her chest. "Your Highness, that is…that is so gracious of you."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Your Highness!" Tamahome exclaimed. "They will be so excited to come into the city!" Giving a quick bow to Hotohori, he then turned to his sister. "Why don't we go right now to get them? Having you back and moving to the capital will be so great for all of them!"

Atsuna's smile faded. She paused for a moment before releasing a sigh. "I'm sorry, Tamahome, but I can't go with you."

"What? Why?" Tamahome asked, his excited, happy expression fading quickly. "They will be so happy to see you! You and I should be the ones to go and get them!"

Atsuna shook her head firmly. "I can't just show up on their doorstep to play valet to their new home in the city when they've thought me dead for four years, Tamahome. I have to be delicate when revealing myself to them." Her lips pursed in thought. "No, I think you should go and bring them back here. Before we leave for Hokkan, I will reveal myself to them. It'll give me a chance to decide how best to go about doing this."

Tamahome was obviously disappointed, but he nodded in agreement. "Okay. Then that's what we'll do." He turned to Miaka. "Miaka, will you come with me? My family likes you. I think they would enjoy seeing you."

Smiling giddily, the priestess nodded. "Of course, Tamahome!"

The ogre warrior turned back to his sister, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. "Okay. I'll be back soon. Are you going to be okay in the meantime?"

Atsuna flashed him a shaky smile, covering her nervousness. "Don't worry about me. Just go get them. I will be here waiting."

Nodding, Tamahome spun on his heel and walked off with Miaka in tow.

Hotohori stepped to Atsuna's side, noticing her fidget and wrench her hands together. "Will you be all right, Atsuna? I know this is a big moment for you."

Atsuna smiled gratefully and nodded. "I promise I'm fine, Your Highness. I will be even better when I get to see my father and siblings for the first time in four years. It's been far too long." She released a heavy exhale. "But in the meantime, I think I'm going to head into the markets to pick up some personal effects for the trip to Hokkan. The weather is colder up north. I'll definitely need more attire."

"Well, a lady certainly shouldn't go alone into the city, even one as capable as yourself," Hotohori replied. He turned to Tasuki, who had remained quiet and elusive, traits he was not known for. "Tasuki, would it be any trouble if you were to accompany Atsuna into town while she gathers what she needs?"

Before Tasuki could respond, Atsuna quickly shook her head. "No, Sire, that is not necessary. I have no problem going to the markets on my own. I've had plenty of time to get used to it."

Hotohori opened his mouth to insist she have an escort, but Tasuki spoke up gruffly. "I'll go with her, Highness. Don't worry about it." When Atsuna turned to him curiously, the bandit shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like I have anythin' better to do, anyway."

The emperor nodded and smiled contentedly. "Good. That settles it."

Atsuna's gaze remained fixed on the wielder of the tessen. "Tasuki, thank you."

He waved his hand dismissively. "It's nothin'. Let's get goin'."

She nodded in agreement, and the twosome headed off into town. Nuriko caught the wide smile on Hotohori's face and approached him, arms folded over his chest. "Why do you look so happy?" he asked.

Hotohori chuckled. "While Tamahome and Atsuna spoke, I couldn't help but notice that Tasuki couldn't take his eyes off of her." He watched them disappear from the dock, both in obvious conversation with one another. "I can only wonder what changes there will be within our group once you return from Hokkan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this installment! This story will differ from the original version in that we will be tracking with pretty much the entire series, so the coming chapters will be rather familiar to you. But once we get some steam, there's going to be some fun interactions that Atsuna gets to have with some of the characters, plus we will be delving a little bit into the mystery that is her past. Check back next Sunday for Chapter 3! Don't forget to check out my profile for story updates and for the fun, little poll you can partake in! Please review to let me know what you think so far, what you'd like to see, et cetera! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Atsuna smiled as she perused one of the market booths with cold-climate attire. She chose a new outfit that was forest green with white trim, as well as a thick wool coat, and asked the booth master to wrap them for her.

Turning over her shoulder, Tasuki stood looking quite bored, his arms folded over his chest and his foot tapping quickly against the ground.

"Tasuki, you don't have to be here, you know," she spoke up, spinning to face him while her purchases were wrapped in paper. "Watching me shop can't be very pleasant for you."

"No, not really," Tasuki admitted. He shook his head. "But I think Tama would feel better if ya weren't walkin' around by yerself around here. Gods only know what can be out an' about."

Atsuna smiled in gratitude. "I appreciate you accompanying me." She passed some coin to the booth master in exchange for her clothing. "Is there anything you need? I would be more than happy to get you something as thanks for escorting me."

"Nah," he replied. "All my stuff is in the palace. A guy like me can get by without a buncha frills."

Atsuna nodded and started off with Tasuki at her side. "Well, let me know if you see anything you like. I've raised quite a bit of money in my journeys with little side jobs. I would be more than happy to get you something."

He said nothing. Instead, he kept his eyes on her as she surveyed the other booths and the goods they sold.

Her eyes suddenly met his. "Tasuki?"

"Huh? Yeah, what?"

She nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment. "Why are you afraid of the water?"

Tasuki blinked, and a frown furrowed over his face. "I don't wanna talk about it. It ain't anybody's business but mine."

Nodding in agreement, she lowered her head. "Forgive me. I had no right to ask. I know that people don't like to speak of their fears." She paused for a moment. "Fears are ugly things that make us feel weak, after all."

The bandit looked down upon her, hearing the melancholy behind her words. "Do ya have fears?"

Flashing a sad smile, Atsuna nodded meekly. "I do. I have many. I've had to face quite a few of them. But since I am still alive and breathing, I suppose that means I can overcome them. The human will is much stronger than any fear in existence. It's just a matter of summoning up that courage within us to face them." Hugging her package to her chest with one hand, she lifted the other to his shoulder with a brightening smile. "Perhaps with our trip on the seas, you will overcome yours, as well."

The twosome stopped in the middle of the crowd, Tasuki staring down at her curiously. "You seem like a very tough man, Tasuki, in more than just the physical sense, otherwise Suzaku would not have chosen you as one of his warriors. I don't think water or anything else can hold you down for long." She gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "And it looks as if we will be spending quite a bit of time together, so if you ever would like to talk – about your fears, about anything – I will be there to lend an ear."

Tasuki found himself surprised that this woman who he'd known for mere hours offered him her friendship, but rather than reveal that he actually appreciated her kindness, he merely smirked and waved her off. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't do the inner feelin' stuff."

Atsuna only smiled and nodded, letting that topic of conversation end. She lifted her finger, pointing towards a booth that held children's items. "Do you mind if we stop over there? I think I have everything I need, but I'd like to get some gifts for my siblings."

Tasuki shrugged and motioned for her to lead the way. Atsuna smiled and took a step towards the booth, then instantly stopped, a sense of dread churning in the pit of her stomach.

Frowning, she spun around, her eyes darting through the sea of shoppers for anything suspicious. Tasuki tilted his head in confusion. She was glaring over his shoulder, the hold on her package tightening unconsciously. Tasuki asked her what was wrong, but she didn't hear him. She focused her power on the sense of darkness suddenly looming over them.

And just as quick as it had blanketed them, it was gone. Atsuna released the breath she had been keeping, and her eyes met with Tasuki's, who continued to stare at her confoundedly. "Ya gonna answer me?" he asked impatiently.

Atsuna blinked. "I'm sorry, Tasuki. What did you say?"

"I asked ya what was goin' on like three times. Ya just started starin' off into the crowd," he said, brow cocked suspiciously.

"Oh." She rubbed her temple firmly, attempting to rid herself of the instant headache that pounded against her head. "I'm sorry. Everything is fine. I just thought I…" She drifted off, forcing out a chuckle. "Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. Let's go get those gifts for my brothers and sisters, and we can head back to the palace. I'm sure you have better things to do than play babysitter to me."

Tasuki shrugged. "Not really. It's not like I have a lot to pack, anyway. It'll take me about 30 seconds to gather up all my stuff."

They crossed through the gatherings of people to the booth housing an assortment of children's toys, clothes, and other trinkets. Atsuna began to inspect them, Tasuki watching her heatedly. He cleared his throat after a moment, hoping to break the silence. "So, ya nervous to see yer family after all this time?"

Atsuna turned her head over her shoulder. "Yes, I am. As much as I've longed for this, I have a great deal of butterflies in my stomach about seeing them all after so long."

"Why did ya wait? As soon as ya got better, ya coulda gone back to 'em even for a little bit before doin' all this celestial stuff," Tasuki pointed out matter-of-factly.

Atsuna smiled weakly and turned back to her shopping, choosing a dress each for Gyokuran and Yuiren, a fishing pole and hooks for Chuei, and a wooden top for Shunkei. "Every day since I've been gone, I always thought to myself that maybe today will be the day I go back home. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. With it came so many questions that I wasn't prepared to answer. There were questions I didn't _have_ the answers to yet. The most I could do was show up in the middle of the night when I wouldn't be caught so I could check in on them and leave them money and supplies. I knew they were struggling, so every time I came through Konan, I made sure I stopped there and dropped off anything I didn't need myself. I wanted to make sure they were all cared for."

The booth master began wrapping her purchases as she pulled more coin from her money pouch. "I felt indebted to Hikari. I wanted to begin doing the work she'd charged me with. I felt like I owed her that much for saving my life." She handed the coin over to the booth master, who, in turn, handed her a satchel full of her purchases. Nodding in thanks, she and Tasuki walked away from the booth and started away from the bustle of the crowds. "That, and I felt if I had gone back home, I would have a difficult time leaving again. And I didn't want that, not without showing Hikari I was thankful for what she had done for me."

Moving on the outskirts of the marketplace, they stopped under a tree to get some shade from the unforgiving sun. "I knew with my return would come some sadness. Although they struggled to get by with all of those children, they were happy without me. I didn't want to tarnish that with my return from the dead."

"Ya gotta be dead to do that," Tasuki spoke up nonchalantly. "Ya weren't. Ya said Hikari saved ya before ya could die from what those bastards did to ya."

Atsuna stared at him, noticing a bite in his tone. "Yes, you're right, Tasuki. But…it felt like death every day I was away from them."

Tasuki couldn't help but sympathize for the woman before him. He could see the sadness behind the violet in her eyes. He could appreciate that she had chosen her duty as a celestial warrior over her family.

He rested a broad palm on her shoulder, catching her attention quickly. "Hey, don't worry about it. Tama is bringin' 'em here. You'll get to see 'em all soon. An' I'm sure they're not gonna care that much about all the details. They're just gonna care that yer alive an' back in their lives."

Tasuki's words of comfort warmed her, and she smiled. "Thank you. Tasuki. I appreciate you saying that. I sure hope that is the case."

Suddenly, another pang of foreboding struck through her, interrupting their pleasant moment. Atsuna snapped her head over her shoulder, quickly trying to locate the source of the dark presence. She closed her eyes, concentrating deeply until she could pinpoint that someone was slowly approaching them.

They were being followed.

"Atsuna, what's goin' on now?" Tasuki asked, squeezing her shoulder to get her attention.

Turning back to him, her frown deepening. "Nothing. I'm going to head back to the boat. You can go back to the palace. Thank you for coming with me here. I appreciate you taking the time."

"Nothin' doin', woman," Tasuki said with the shake of his head. "You're actin' weird. I ain't goin' anywhere until I find out what's goin' on."

Seeing she could not argue with him, she began making her way out of the market with him close in tow. "Try to act normal," she whispered. "Someone is following us. I can feel them. I want to lead him away from the crowds in the event we have a fight on our hands."

They veered from the path, heading towards an unpopulated area of the city near the river. "Do ya know who it is?" Tasuki asked, his muscles tensing. "Could it be the Seiryu Seven? I ain't lettin' them do anythin' around here."

Atsuna shook her head. "I can't tell whose life force it is. Only that it's full of darkness. It could be anyone. If there's going to be a fight, I'd like to keep it away from the citizens of the city. I don't want to see anyone getting hurt."

They walked to the edge of the river at a casual pace. Tasuki was itching to take his tessen in his hands, ignite his holy fire, and roast whoever dared to sneak up on them. But he could tell Atsuna was going through the motions in her head, trying to think of a plan that would minimize involvement from any bystanders.

Tasuki's ears perked when he heard the soft shuffling of grass from behind him. He wasn't waiting for Atsuna's approval. He clutched his hand over the handle of his tessen, gripping tight but leaving it on his back. Atsuna made no move to stop him. Instead, she placed her packages calmly on the ground and turned around to face their stalker.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into the eyes of the man she thought she would never see again.

* * *

><p>Tamahome and Miaka, now joined by Nuriko, who had snuck up on them in the market, strolled down the footpath leading into Tamahome's village. In his hands was the ball he had bought for Yuiren, while Miaka carried the bag with the toys for the other little ones.<p>

Tamahome tuned out Miaka scolding Nuriko for sneaking up on them in the market. The closer he got to his house, the happier he became, the more bounce he had in his step. He knew they would all be happy to see him, but once they found out that Atsuna was alive and they would get to see her, their family would be whole again.

He couldn't wait.

He broke into a run towards his front door, nearly yanking the doorknob off the door as he shoved it open. "Hey, guys, I'm –"

The smile on his face dropped instantly as he took in the sight before him. Yuiren's ball dropped from his grasp. Miaka came to a stop behind him, covering her mouth with her hands, but it could do nothing to muffle her horrified scream.

* * *

><p>Atsuna's breathing quickened, her eyes widened at the man standing before her. Tasuki drew his tessen, leaning into a defensive stance.<p>

It was an older man, about his early 30s, with dark-complected skin, brown eyes, ragged, raven-brown hair, and a jagged scar stretching from his hairline, over his left eye, and down his neck. A gut-wrenching smirk curled over his mouth.

"Who the hell are ya?!" Tasuki demanded, pointing his tessen towards the man. "An' why the hell are ya followin' us?!"

Atsuna closed her eyes. "He doesn't have to do that, Tasuki," she said quietly. He turned to look at her, inquisitive. "I know who he is."

The man released a deep-throated laugh, his hands firm on his waist. "As if you'd ever want to forget me, little mouse."

Scowling, Atsuna spat, "I'll never be able to tear you from my brain as much as I'd like to. My memories of you are far from good."

"Who the hell is this guy, Atsuna?" Tasuki asked, peeling his heated gaze to look down on her.

Atsuna didn't meet his eyes. "His name is Ryozo, Tasuki. He's the leader of the bandits that held me captive. He's the one who kidnapped me."

Tasuki's eyes flared, his anger boiling to the surface as he thought about all the things he wanted to do to the bastard for hurting her.

"I've been running from my past for a long time," she continued. "It looks as if it's finally caught up with me. I wondered if you would ever find out I didn't die that night."

Ryozo shrugged nonchalantly. "Truth be told, I didn't find out until about a year ago when I overheard some poor schmuck say that you had saved him from some hooligan trying to pickpocket him." His smirk stretched further across his face. "I heard you were in the neighborhood, so I decided to find you so I could bring you home with me."

Brows furrowing and her mouth piercing, Atsuna scoffed. "My home would be anywhere that you are not."

Ryozo chuckled. "Come now, Atsuna. You know your home will always be under me in my bed, with me deep inside that sweet body of yours, just like the good, ol' days."

Anger snapped inside of her. "Don't you ever bring that up! You have no right, you disgusting pig!" she shrieked in horror.

"You really were a squirmer back then," Ryozo laughed. He began closing the gap between them. "And now that you're a woman, I bet you're a squealer. I'm gonna enjoy finding out."

Atsuna staggered, the memories of his rough hands on her, his body, slimy and clammy, pressed against hers, slamming into her like an unforgiving tsunami.

"Ya son of a bitch."

Atsuna snapped her head to Tasuki at the sound of his seething voice. His flame-colored bangs could do nothing to mask the unparalleled fury flashing in his eyes. "Tasuki?"

Tasuki stepped towards Ryozo, flames flickering from the closed ends of his tessen. "Ya won't ever put yer filthy hands on her again, not as long as I'm around. An' I ain't goin' nowhere."

Ryozo sized up the Suzaku warrior. "Hmm. Are you the boyfriend? Are you sure you want spoiled goods?"

"Only a bastard like you would call a woman goods," Tasuki growled through his teeth. "Yer not a man at all. Far from it. An' yer a poor excuse fer a bandit. Even bandits have codes. I should know. I'm the boss of the Mt. Reikaku bandits."

Atsuna felt a gasp escape her throat at the revelation. The idea that Tasuki, a Suzaku warrior, was in the same profession as Ryozo, the man who had made her childhood a living hell, was unfathomable.

She continued to watch, speechless, as Tasuki opened the tessen wide, its flames spitting out as his fury spiked.

"Mt. Reikaku bandits, eh? I heard the former boss recently kicked the bucket, but I hadn't heard who his successor was. What's your name?" Ryozo asked, suddenly curious.

"My bandits call me Genrou. But my comrades call me Tasuki of the Suzaku Seven. Yer neither, so ya don't get to call me nothin'," Tasuki spat.

Ryozo's eyes widened. "You're a warrior of Suzaku? What are you doing with my Atsuna? Surely she's not the Priestess of Suzaku."

"I'm not yours," Atsuna scowled, finally finding her voice amidst the swirl of staggering bedlam. "And it's none of your business what he's doing with me! You have no right over me!"

Ryozo shrugged nonchalantly. "It looks like I have to re-condition you. That's fine. I had a good deal of fun doing it the last time. I got to say that I'm curious to see how different it will be now that you're a woman." His eyes traveled down her body, taking in her pert breasts, her feminine curves. He licked his lips hungrily. "I look forward to seeing how well you've filled out over the years."

"Shut up!" Tasuki shouted. The flames on the tessen once again sparked to life, mirroring Tasuki's own growing rage. "Don't talk to her! Take out yer sword an' fight me, ya little bitch. I won't tell ya a second time."

Atsuna shook her head and moved to his side, placing both of her hands on his arm. "No, Tasuki. You don't need to fight him. You shouldn't get involved. This is my battle."

Tasuki was shaking his head as soon as she began speaking. "Like hell. I'm not standin' around doin' nothin' while he talks to ya like yer some common whore. He is gonna pay fer what he did to ya, Atsuna. I fuckin' swear to Suzaku."

Her heart skipping beats against her chest, she watched as Tasuki pulled away from her, falling into a battle stance. She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to ignore the sickness she felt churning in her stomach. The last thing she wanted was this confrontation.

"I'm not gonna give ya mercy," Tasuki warned. "Ya don't deserve it. An' it'll be yer own stupid fault if ya don't defend yerself. I'm not gonna stand around all day waitin' fer ya to do somethin'."

Seeing that Tasuki was dead serious, Ryozo sighed and withdrew the sword hanging from his belt. He aimed the edge of the blade towards Tasuki, the metal picking up the sun's light from above. "If you insist. The first move is yours."

As soon as the sentence passed through Ryozo's lips, Tasuki sprinted forward, lifting the diamond tessen above his head with a shout. Ryozo's eyes widened at the sheer speed behind the Suzaku warrior's movements, barely able to lift his sword in defense.

As the tessen slammed against the blade, Ryozo staggered back from the force. As he faltered backwards, he swung his sword, hoping to make contact with the orange-haired warrior, but Tasuki jumped backwards, easily avoiding the blade's wrath.

Tasuki smirked as Ryozo gathered his balance. He barely gave Ryozo a chance to take a breath before he was off his feet again, this time pulling his tightened fist back. Ryozo saw this as an opportunity and once again swung his sword, hoping to slice right through the Mt. Reikaku bandit's stomach.

But Tasuki ducked out of the way, sidestepping with ease and slamming his fist into the side of Ryozo's jaw.

Atsuna's childhood captor groaned at the contact of Tasuki's hard knuckles against his face, propelling him to the river's edge. His sword slipped from his grasp as he landed hard.

And just as fast as his back had met with the damp ground, Tasuki was over him, his fist curled over his collar while the other shoved the tessen into his face.

"Did ya really think ya stood a chance against me, ya fool? I am gonna love doin' this," Tasuki growled. The tessen sparked to life, causing Ryozo to shout as the flames began to lick teasingly at his face. "When I'm done with ya, there's gonna be nothin' left but ash."

As Tasuki began to mentally will his holy fire to burn the bandit to a crisp, he felt hands grasp his shoulders, yanking him back slightly. He turned his head, finding Atsuna standing above him.

"You can't do this, Tasuki," she pleaded with a firm shake of her head. "You can't kill him."

Tasuki's eyes widened, staring at her in utter disbelief. "What? What the hell are ya talkin' about?! After what I heard this guy say he did to ya, I can't just let him live!"

A small, grateful smile spread across her lips. "I know. But it's not your fight, Tasuki. I have to be the one to deal with him, and we have more important things to take care of right now." She gave his shoulders a comforting squeeze as he turned back to Ryozo, pressing his tessen into his face harder. "You have to let him go, Tasuki. Please."

Tasuki's face contorted, knowing he would be justified if he just ended the miserable lout's life here and now, but hearing the gentleness in Atsuna's voice pulled him back. Tasuki released him roughly and came to his feet with an unsatisfied groan. He grabbed Ryozo's sword and tossed it into the river.

Chuckling, Ryozo wiped the small trickle of blood coming from his lip and pushed himself off the ground. "You're quite a fighter, Tasuki." His eyes moved to Atsuna. "And, Atsuna, you… You do not disappoint me as a woman."

Tasuki scowled, instinctively moving himself in front of Atsuna. "Ya have 10 seconds to go before I do Atsuna and this world a favor an' rid it of yer sorry ass."

Ryozo lifted his hands in front of himself with a single nod. "Very well. I'll go." His eyes met with Atsuna's, winking at her suggestively. "Don't think I won't find you again, little mouse. I don't like to lose the things that belong to me."

Atsuna felt her stomach roil at his words. Tasuki took a step forward, but Atsuna caught him, shaking her head at him silently. Tasuki sighed heavily as Ryozo turned and walked away, saying nothing else.

As the bandit disappeared from view, Atsuna turned to Tasuki, whose back was still facing her. She closed her eyes, clutching her clasped hands against her aching chest. Her heart beat mercilessly, threatening to break free of her chest.

"Why?" Tasuki's voice suddenly rasped.

Eyes now open, Atsuna lifted her head to gaze at the Suzaku warrior. She said nothing as he slowly turned to face her, placing his tessen to his back. His face twisted in anguish as he took a step closer to her.

"Why didn't ya say anythin' about what that bastard really did to ya?" he asked quietly.

Atsuna's breath caught in her throat. She knew this conversation would happen eventually. She had hid from the truth of what happened to her for many years, not having to explain herself to anyone.

And now her past had slammed itself into her face once more.

"I was ashamed," she answered meekly. She tore her eyes away from him. "I've never had to discuss any of that with anyone. No one knew me in my travels. I was free of ever having to relive any of that." She swallowed, releasing a shaky breath. "I knew this day would come that I would have to face it all."

Tasuki felt his hands aching from the tight clench of his fists at his sides. He so badly wanted to turn around, find Ryozo, and beat his sorry ass into the ground with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Ya weren't the only one he did this to, were ya?" he asked cautiously. Atsuna finally met his eyes at the inquiry. "There were others, weren't there?"

Atsuna could feel tears welling up. She forced them down as she nodded in response. "Yes. He did it to every one of his female slaves. I just happened to be his favorite. But that didn't come about until after I started to fight him." She folded her arms over her chest, her face distorting into a frown. "After months of enduring those attacks, I couldn't take it anymore. I did everything I could to fight it, to fight him."

She hurriedly clasped a hand over her mouth as a sob wrenched from her throat. A lone tear trickled down her cheek. She shook her head, quickly wiping it away and clearing her throat as she attempted to gain her composure. "I'm sorry. I haven't had to face this since I escaped from him." Sniffling, she looked up at him as he stood still and holding his breath. "And I'm sorry for the burden you have of being the only one who knows of this."

Eyes widened slightly at the implication, Tasuki's lips parted as he drew in a breath. "Ya mean…ya didn't tell Tama? He doesn't know?"

Forcing on a smile, Atsuna shook her head. "No. No, he doesn't know. I haven't told him yet."

Tasuki scoffed loudly. "Ya hafta tell him! He needs to know what that bastard did to ya!"

"No, he can't know," Atsuna responded quickly. She swallowed against the dryness of her throat. "Not yet." She reached for him, grasping the tops of his arms. "Tasuki, please. You can't tell my brother. I will tell him in time. The business with the Shinzaho takes priority. Once things have settled down, I will sit down with him and tell him the truth."

She released him and took a step backwards. "I know I have no right to ask this of you. My brother is your comrade. I know there should be trust between the two of you. But I can't let him know yet." She flashed a weak smile. "He is so happy that I am alive and well. I don't want to ruin that."

Just as quick as her smile covered her face, it was gone. "When I saw the way you reacted to what Ryozo said, I knew Tamahome would be no different. I can't put that on him, not yet."

"Of course I'm gonna react that way!' he exclaimed. He threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "I hate girls with a passion. Hate 'em. But no woman deserves that! It's disgustin' to know ya had to go through that by yerself, that ya didn't have anyone to protect ya from him!"

Atsuna stared at him for a moment, shocked by his fervor. "Tasuki, anyone can see that you're an honorable man. You would have to be for Suzaku to choose you as one of his celestial warriors. But…" Her voice faltered at the burning look in his eyes. "You barely know me. You aren't expected to step to my defense."

Scoffing sardonically, Tasuki shook his head. "That doesn't mean a damn thing. Whether I've known ya fer 10 years or 10 minutes, when I hear a man does that to a woman, I'm gonna damn well do somethin' about it."

Warmth filled her body, comforted by the protective tone in his voice. Her smile returned. "Thank you, Tasuki, for standing up for me. Suzaku made a good choice when deciding you would be one to protect Miaka well. She has nothing to fear with you at her side."

A cherry-red blush swam over Tasuki's cheeks at the compliment. Scoffing, he waved his hand dismissively, saying nothing about it.

Atsuna moved to the pile of packages she'd left on the ground, picking them all back up once more and hugging them to her chest. "We should probably get going. We've been gone for a long time now. I don't want us to worry anyone." She flashed him a comforting smile and began to walk away.

"Wait."

Stopping in her tracks, Atsuna turned over her shoulder to Tasuki, who remained still in his spot. "Obviously ya heard me tell him that I'm the leader of bandits just like him."

Atsuna stood silent and immovable, not having a response to give him.

"I just wanted ya to know that me an' my bandits ain't anythin' like him," Tasuki continued. "We don't take advantage of people weaker than us, an' we don't hurt women an' kids. I would never let that happen. My ol' boss didn't, either." He cleared his throat, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. "I guess what I'm tryin' to say is that ya don't have to worry about any of that with me or even from my gang. Ya might end up meetin' 'em at some point. I just don't want ya to be afraid of 'em, or of me."

She released the breath she'd held through his explanation and smiled at him. "Tasuki, I used to believe all bandits were like Ryozo. I spent a lot of time around them, got to see all the damage and destruction they caused. They pillaged and raped simply because they could. I thought all bandits were like them. I feared them for a long time."

Atsuna took several steps up to Tasuki, her smile widening. "But seeing you defend me as ardently as you did, I know now that it's not being a bandit that makes someone do the things Ryozo has. Those were simply choices he made. You've made the decision to use your celestial strengths to do good, protect Miaka, and stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves. Being a bandit isn't what you are."

She pressed her hand against his chest, over his heart. "I felt it last night when we spoke on the bridge. There's light, gentleness, and compassion in your heart. _That's_ what you are."

Nodding once in finality, she turned and began walking away, towards the palace. Tasuki watched her go for a moment, her words ringing in his ears. He couldn't help but be amazed that this woman, who had endured pain and abuse in her childhood, could still speak so highly of humankind and know who he was deep down after knowing him for less than a day.

As he jogged forward to her side, he couldn't help but sneak a pleased smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, we get a peek of the horrors Atsuna endured after her kidnapping. As ugly as it is, I looked forward to this chapter because it's the beginning of the blossoming relationship between Atsuna and Tasuki, and we finally get to see more of her. She'll take a bit of a backseat for the next couple chapters so we can tackle the Shinzaho, but things will slowly begin to heat up for Atsuna and our cutie little bandit. And I purposefully left out the stuff with Tamahome's family because I cry like a baby every time. As tempting as it was to change that in my version, I wanted to stay true to the original story, plus the death of her family plays a big part later on for Atsuna. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! Don't forget to check out my profile for important story updates and the poll! Have a great week, everyone! ~Halo**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Atsuna awoke the next morning refreshed, giddy, and happy. She'd quickly dressed for the day and gathered the things she needed for the journey to Hokkan. She had spent the previous evening wrapping all of the gifts for her younger siblings. She closed her eyes, imagining the look on their faces upon seeing she was alive.

Tears beaded in the corner of her eyes at the thought of taking her brothers and sisters in her arms, of being held by her father and hearing the sound of his voice, the feel of his stubble-covered face.

She missed it all. And she would have it back once again.

She knew that her friends had all gone ahead of her to the boat. She was nervous, her stomach fluttering, and it had kept her from going with them all. She wondered what Tamahome's plan had been, if they would be at the boat waiting for her or if he would take her to their new home in the capital.

Either way, she couldn't waste another moment.

She grabbed her money pouch, attaching it to her belt to give to her father. She wouldn't need it on the trip to Hokkan.

It had been four years in the making, and finally, after so long, she would be with her family once more.

* * *

><p>The Suzaku Seven stood in horror after Tamahome and Nuriko relayed the story of what happened when they had gone to retrieve his family.<p>

Dead, all of them, by the hands of Suboshi of the Seiryu Seven.

The words stuck in Tamahome's throat, gagging him. He still didn't want to believe it.

Hotohori rubbed his temple, closing his eyes. "This cannot be," he said softly. "Those poor children. I am so sorry, Tamahome."

Miaka lowered her head, unable to get the flashes of the children's faces from her head as they lay in the house. She could feel the pain vibrating from Tamahome, although he struggled to keep his sadness hidden.

"Fuck. What an asshole," Tasuki cursed with the shake of his head. "Why the hell would he do somethin' like that?"

"Does it matter?" Nuriko asked with a frown. "It's been done. I think it's clear what kind of thought process that guy has if he felt it okay to go after defenseless children."

Chiriko felt tears in the corners of his eyes. "Tamahome? What about Atsuna?"

Tamahome's eyes widened in pain at the sound of his sister's name. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, fighting against the growing anger within his heart. "She's not going to know," he murmured.

Everyone gaped at Tamahome in disbelief. "Tamahome, ya hafta tell her," Tasuki said gently. "She's comin' here thinkin' she's gonna see 'em."

"I know that!" Tamahome barked angrily. Tasuki flinched at his tone. He took a deep breath, releasing it through his nose slowly as he fought to calm himself. "Yuiren was still alive when we got there. I was able to tell her Atsuna was alive and was going to see her." His voice began to waver at the thought of his youngest sister in his arms, her life fading fast. "She was so happy to know her big sister was okay. She said she knew it all along."

Miaka's soul cried out for Tamahome as she listened to the crack in his voice. She placed her hand on his arm, hoping to comfort him.

"Atsuna's been talking so much about seeing our family again, and now… No. I can't tell her this. I just buried our father and siblings. I just got her back after I thought she was dead. She's all I have left. I can't let her know this. Not yet," Tamahome continued. He lifted his head, sharing an eyelock with each of his friends. "Not a word from any of you. I will tell her when the time is right. But it's not now."

"Tamahome, of course we will say nothing. It is your place to tell her the truth," Mitsukake replied. "But what will you say to her when she asks you to take her to them? She's going to have questions."

Tamahome sighed deeply. "I'm going to have to lie," he said, his voice robotic. "I don't have a choice."

Miaka gasped as she noticed a blue-haired figure appearing in the distance over Hotohori's shoulder. "Atsuna's coming!" She covered her face with her hands. "I don't want to do this! I don't know how I can look at her without crying!"

Nuriko took Miaka by the shoulders. "You won't have to. Why don't we get stuff on the boat? You should have a little bit of time to process everything. It's going to be a long trip."

Hotohori nodded in agreement. "Yes. Everyone, let's board the boat and get everything situated before you cast off. We will leave Tamahome alone with Atsuna."

The Suzaku warriors shuffled off towards the boat. Tamahome watched them go, sighing and mentally telling himself to stay calm or she would immediately know something was wrong.

"You look awfully thoughtful," Atsuna's cheerful voice rang in his ears.

Tamahome's eyes shifted to his sister as she came to a stop before him, her bags slung over her shoulder. He forced a smile on his face and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad you're coming with me," he said softly. "I'm going to need you."

Atsuna looked perplexed but returned the hug. "I'm glad, too. Although we have important business to attend to, I'm hoping we can have a bit of fun along the way. No reason not to, after all." She pulled away, her smile widening. "So, are Dad and the others in the capital? Were you able to get them here safely?"

Knowing he had to be as convincing as possible, he kept the smile on his face and nodded. "Yeah, they're all set. Getting situated in their new house. They're all excited about being in town." He cleared his throat, his smile fading. "But I have some bad news. It looks like the boat is casting off here shortly, so…you're not going to have a chance to go see them before we leave."

Atsuna's smile instantly melted from her face, her bags slumping from her shoulders. "What? I thought the boat wasn't supposed to cast off for a couple more hours. I thought I had some time."

Tamahome shook his head. "Chichiri said he could sense some bad weather coming and thought it would be best to try and get ahead of it by leaving a little early." He put his hands on her shoulders, trying to control the tremble in his body. "I'm sorry, Atsuna. We'll have to wait until we come back from Hokkan to see Dad and the others."

Lowering her head in disappointment, she sighed deep and long. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped," she replied. "The mission comes first. The Priestess of Seiryu is likely on her way for the Shinzaho, as well, so we can't delay. I suppose I've been waiting for four years. What's a little longer?"

Tamahome flashed her a small smile, cupping her face in his palm. "It'll be okay," he said simply.

"I'm comforted, at least, knowing that they're in the capital and being watched over by Hotohori," she admitted with a sigh of relief. "It makes it easier to get on the boat. And speaking of, we probably should go and get settled in. I'm sure that's what everyone else is doing." She broke from her brother, hoisted her bags over her shoulders again, and walked off towards the boat.

Tamahome watched her go, a lone tear trickling down his face that he had knowingly lied to his sister about the fate of their family. He prayed silently to Suzaku and his parents for their forgiveness and swore he would make it right.

* * *

><p>The sky was a vibrant blue, cloudless, as the Suzaku warriors' boat floated swiftly and evenly across the sea. Chichiri, Atsuna, and Chiriko stood at the head of the boat, keeping an eye out for adverse weather or anything in their path.<p>

Tasuki sat with his back against the entrance to the cabin, enjoying the warm weather and the sun on his face. He sighed, resting his arms behind his head, as he tried to forget the fact he was on a boat with nothing but water surrounding him.

"Checking out the scenery?" Nuriko's voice spoke up next to him.

Tasuki lifted his head, shading his eyes from the sun's rays with his arm as he peered up at his friend. "What scenery? There's water, water, an' hey, more freakin' water. "

Nuriko smirked and sat down next to him. He tilted his head toward the bow of the boat where Atsuna stood with Chichiri and Chiriko. "I think there's some scenery right there that you've been staring at."

The bandit grumbled to himself. "Ya don't know what yer talkin' about. I'm not lookin' at Atsuna. I wasn't lookin' anywhere."

Wagging his eyebrows, Nuriko elbowed him in the side. "Are you sure about that? You just got pretty defensive. And besides, why would you get defensive? She's a pretty woman. There's nothing wrong with looking at her."

"Knock it off, Nuriko," Tasuki barked. "What's the deal, anyway? Why are ya givin' me hell about this? I don't see ya botherin' Chichiri or Mitsukake or somethin' about makin' eyes at her. I'm not the only guy on this boat."

Nuriko shook his head with an amused smile. "There's no deal. You went with her to the market, so I'm sure you two had some time to talk and get to know each other better."

Tasuki scoffed, his eyes flashing at the mention of their shopping trip. "Yeah, an' thank Suzaku I went with her since that bastard bandit found her an' was gonna take her back with him."

"Wait a minute. What?" Nuriko asked, his smile falling. "Some guy tried to take Atsuna while you two were in the market?"

The bandit cursed under his breath. "Look, Tama doesn't know about it, Nuriko, an' Atsuna doesn't want him to know yet, so don't say anythin' about it. I'm serious."

Nuriko's face twisted. "I won't say anything to Tama, but you have to tell me what happened. Who was this guy? Why would he want to take her back?"

Tasuki swallowed hard, remembering Ryozo's words, how nonchalant he had been about the abuse he'd inflicted upon Atsuna as a child. He could already feel his blood simmering as the words echoed against his ears.

Clearing his throat, he shook his head, pushing his anger down as hard as he could muster. "It's none of yer business, Nuriko. I told Atsuna I wouldn't say anythin'."

"You told her you wouldn't say anything to Tamahome," Nuriko corrected. "And you already slipped, so the damage is done. Just tell me what the deal was with this guy."

Tasuki grumbled. "it was the guy who took her as a kid. He just said he didn't like to lose his things because the bastard thinks he owns her or somethin'. I stopped him from doin' anythin'. I was gonna kill him, but Atsuna didn't let me. She said she had to deal with him herself."

Nuriko scowled. "What a jerk. It's a good thing you were with her, then. It's too bad I wasn't." His face paled. "Thank Suzaku Tamahome wasn't. That wouldn't have been good at all."

"It ain't good period," Tasuki snapped. "That means the bastard is out there somewhere waitin' fer the chance to take her. Even if we're puttin' a damn ocean between us, it doesn't mean he won't be sittin' around Konan waitin' fer us to come back." He curled a hand into a fist, punching his open palm. "An' next time, I ain't lettin' her tell me to stay out of it." Growling, he raked his wild bangs from his eyes. "I shouldn'ta let him go. Suzaku only knows what he's out there doin' to people."

Nuriko placed his hand on Tasuki's shoulder. He could feel the bandit's tension under his palm. Taking in the fire burning behind his tawny eyes, Nuriko gave him a little jerk, pulling him out of his mounting anger. "Tasuki, we have other matters. And we know Atsuna will be safe while she's with us, so don't let it get to you. He'll get what's coming to him eventually."

"Yeah, maybe," Tasuki said under his breath. Brows creasing hard into his eyes, he looked back at Atsuna, who appeared to be having a rather jovial conversation with Chichiri and Chiriko. "I still don't like it."

Smirking, Nuriko's playfulness returned to the surface. "Atsuna doesn't seem worried about him. Why are you? Unless you're just concerned about protecting your new girlfriend."

Tasuki's head snapped to the side. "She's not my girlfriend!" he barked. "Knock it off, Nuriko!" His scowl turned into a pout as he rested his head against his palms. "Don't ya have someone else to go bother?"

"Well, I always could go and get the story out of Atsuna," Nuriko replied, batting his eyes.

Tasuki's hand snapped over Nuriko's arm, tugging the warrior as he made an effort to come to his feet. He jerked him close, the bandit's eyes shooting daggers. "Stay away from her, Nuriko," he spat. "I mean it."

Nuriko waved him off dismissively, which only infuriated the bandit further. Nuriko easily pulled himself free of Tasuki and came to his feet. "Calm down, boy. I won't say a word to Atsuna. Man, you really get defensive." He pressed his finger to his mouth in mock thought. "Not to mention you blush every time I say her name. Coincidence? I don't think so." He couldn't help but laugh when he heard a deep-throated growl come from his seated friend. "This is going to be one fun trip."

Nuriko spun on his heel, sticking out his tongue as he walked off towards the back of the boat, all the while snickering that he had effectively gotten under the bandit's skin.

Grumbling, Tasuki's muscles loosened as he shifted his gaze forward once more. He already hated being on the water, but being on the water with Nuriko was proving to be an even worse situation. "Talk about drawin' the short straw," he said to himself. His eyes fell upon Atsuna once more as she turned around with Chichiri and Chiriko, their conversation continuing.

Tasuki felt his cheeks heat up when her eyes fell upon him. Chichiri and Chiriko continued to speak, but for several long seconds, their eyes locked heatedly. She offered him a warm smile before returning her attention to her two friends.

Blinking hard, he shook his head as Nuriko's words replayed in his head. He scoffed at the prospect of him having any feelings toward a woman other than contempt and annoyance. It was absurd.

But as his eyes cemented back on his comrade's sister, he silently wondered how much credence he should lend to his friend's words, although of a teasing nature, and if there could be any truth slowly blooming from them.

"Something's happening in the sky!" Chiriko suddenly shouted, throwing Tasuki from his thoughts. He quickly pushed himself to his feet as he and his friends all converged in the middle of the boat.

In seconds, the sky turned from a brilliant blue into a dark, hazy gray, overrun completely by storm clouds. Thunder rumbled loud in their ears, and in a split-second flash, jagged lightning crashed down, striking their mast and lighting it on fire.

Chichiri shouted out in warning, lifting his arm as hot cinders carried around them on the growing wind.

"Chichiri, what's happening?" Tamahome shouted.

"I think an enormous enemy power is approaching us from head on, creating this storm front! They're attacking with lightning!" Chichiri replied, his voice filled with urgency.

Miaka's eyes grew worried. "Lightning? Could it be…Soi?"

Everyone turned to look at her in question. "Who is Soi?" Atsuna asked in alarm.

Miaka's eyes met with Tamahome's, knowing Atsuna wouldn't know who she was unless the fate of her family be revealed to her.

Tamahome quickly turned to his sister as rain began to patter around them. "She's one of the Seiryu Seven. Lightning is her special ability." He addressed his friends. "This could be bad out here."

No sooner had the words escaped his throat, lightning crashed around them, striking the boat as well as the climbing waves. Water burst up over the sides in a rage, causing the warriors to hurriedly grab on to something before they be swept off the boat and out into the unforgiving sea.

"We can't just stand around!" Nuriko shouted over the roaring waves and rolling lightning. "We have to find her and stop this before the whole boat goes up in flames!"

Tasuki pulled the tessen from his back, summoning his courage and moving towards the edge of the boat. "A little water won't stand up to my mighty flames!" He summoned his chi, pulling his tessen back as he willed his spell to the surface. "Rekka shin—"

Another monstrous wave crashed over the side of the boat, quickly taking Tasuki off guard before he could grab on to something as an anchor. The water seemingly wrapped its waves around his ankles like tendrils, yanking him from the protection of the boat and into the unrelenting sea beneath.

Miaka rushed to the edge of the boat as Tasuki's orange hair popped out of the water, his hands flailing. "I can't swim!" he shouted.

With instant resolve, Miaka catapulted herself over the side and into the waiting depths below, determined to save her warrior.

Tamahome's eyes widened in fear as he let go of his anchor, moving to the side of the boat as he watched Tasuki, and now Miaka, flailing on the surface of the water.

"Numbskull! You don't swim well enough to save someone else!"

As he jumped over the side of the boat, Atsuna shouted after her brother, only to have Chichiri tug her back. "Stay back, Atsuna!" he shouted. "We can't have all of us going into the water, you know!"

Nuriko spotted rope and grabbed it before it could be claimed by another wave. He gathered it quickly in his hands. "Hold on! I'll throw a line out to you guys!"

Moving to the edge of the boat, he saw as Tasuki, Tamahome, and Miaka managed to grab ahold of each other. Nuriko tossed the rope hard over the side, watching as the other end fell right into Tasuki's hands.

Tamahome nodded to his friend. "You go first, Tasuki."

"Don't be stupid!" Nuriko shouted over the edge. "All of you grab on! I'll pull you all up at once! If the lightning strikes while you're in the water, you're done for!"

Tamahome turned to Miaka, who held tightly around his neck. "Hold on tight to me, Miaka," he ordered. "Go, Tasuki. I'll grab what's left and go after you."

"Thanks, man," the bandit replied with a nod. He felt a warning tug on the rope before Nuriko began heaving, pulling the rope and Tasuki out of the water. Tamahome quickly grabbed the remainder of the rope, silently praying Nuriko's strength could hold out enough to yank them all out.

Nuriko grunted loudly when he felt the extra weight from Tamahome and Miaka added to the rope. He heard Atsuna call his name behind him as she grabbed some of the rope.

"Hold on, Nuriko. I'll help," Atsuna vowed, putting as much of her own strength as she could into it. Nuriko nodded in silent thanks, continuing to focus on bringing his friends back on board.

Tasuki's orange hair popped into view, and he quickly grabbed hold of the boat, pulling himself inside with a heavy, relieved sigh.

Nuriko and Atsuna felt the weight lift as they continued pulling, eager to get Tamahome and Miaka back on board before more waves threatened to knock more of them out into the water.

Finally, a small set of hands grabbed hold of the side of the boat as Nuriko continued to pull. Mitsukake rushed to the edge, helping Miaka as she climbed back on. As soon as Miaka's weight lifted from the rope, Atsuna let go and moved to her brother as he dug his fingers into the wood, finding the strength to pull himself in. She grabbed his shirt and gave him a firm yank, his legs swinging over the rail and his feet making shaky contact with the boat once more.

Nuriko released the rope and sighed heavily, happy he was able to save his friends from what could only have been a ghastly fate.

"This is why I hate water!" Tasuki shouted over the growing wind, shaking a fist at the darkened sky. "Where is this Seiryu bitch? It's dinnertime, an' I have a big helpin' of fire fer her!"

Miaka and Tamahome moved away from the edge of the boat as they gathered their wits about them, attempting to rid themselves of the anxious tremble in their legs.

Chiriko turned to Chichiri in alarm. The monk held two fingers up to his face as he silently chanted a spell. "We're being swept off course from Hokkan, Chichiri! The wind is too powerful!"

"There's no use! These storm clouds are acting like a barrier, you know!" Chichiri shouted. "They're blocking my ability to sense where Soi is!"

They heard a rumble and a crack above them. "Everyone, get down!" Atsuna cried out. Tamahome blanketed his body over Miaka's as they all ducked down, covering their heads with their hands. Another bolt of lightning rained down upon the ship, sending it rocking against the uneven waves.

Chiriko looked up to assess their direction, only to find a large black mass growing darker ahead of them. Gasping, he turned to his friends. "The cliffs are dead ahead! Everyone, watch out!"

The boat slammed into the giant rock, sending a terrifying rumble through the wood and bringing them to a shattering halt.

After a few seconds, everyone came to their feet, looking around for any impending danger.

Tasuki gulped. "Are we dead? Maybe we're dead!"

Tamahome groaned. "Your loud-mouth voice is getting on my nerves!"

Hoping to quickly diffuse the growing tension, Chichiri came between his two comrades. "We better check out the ship, you know."

The warriors began to spread out towards the front of the boat, save for Atsuna, who stood still in her place. She felt a ping in her stomach. Something was coming, and fast.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Tasuki asked as he came up next to her, a slight frown covering his face.

She shook her head. "I think we're about to find out."

Miaka grabbed the holy sword from inside the cabin, given to her by Hotohori, and slung it over her back as she made her way out from under the protection of the cabin's awning. Rocks and debris were scattered about the floor of the ship. Her face fell. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen with their quest to find the Shinzaho in Hokkan if their ship was damaged.

She stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening as a cloaked figure stood before her on the boat's railing. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"You actually made it this far," a deep, feminine voice spoke up. "I congratulate you." She lifted her hand towards the sky. "But now your journey ends!"

A swirling, dark mass of clouds formed right above Miaka as her warriors quickly gathered behind her. A bolt of lightning flickered before striking at Miaka's feet, causing her to jump backwards in alarm. Smoke instantly swirled around the now-burned spot of wood not half a foot away from the priestess.

"That was close," Miaka gasped.

"You dodged that well, Priestess of Suzaku," the cloaked woman conceded, an amused smile evident on her face.

Miaka pushed herself to her feet, determined to ignore the mounting fear in the pit of her stomach. "That lightning – You control it?"

"I am a warrior of the Seiryu Seven!" The woman gathered her cloak in her hands, pulling it from her body and throwing it into the gentle breeze. A character mark glowed on her exposed right thigh. "Soi is my name. And, Priestess of Suzaku, you will never reach the Hokkan Empire. I will destroy the entire Suzaku Seven contingent with one fatal blow."

She lifted two fingers above her head, and a swirl of dark clouds quickly formed around them.

Tamahome and Tasuki pushed Miaka behind them. "Miaka! Be careful!" Tamahome warned.

Soi's lightning sparked and zigzagged forward, wrapping around Miaka's protectors. They all fell to the ground, groaning, finding that the lightning had paralyzed them in place.

Miaka was alone to defend herself against Soi.

The Seiryu warrior looked on in triumph. "A captive audience to watch as I diminish your precious priestess to a charred cinder." In a series of movements, she called upon another lightning spell. "Haku Jin-Rai Hoh!"

Miaka looked up with a gulp of fear as many of the darkened clouds above her illuminated with new bolts of lightning that came careening down upon her, sending her running about the ship in an attempt to avoid them all.

Seeing their priestess in duress, the Suzaku Seven fought against the bonds of lightning that continued to strike through their limbs. But as they quickly discovered, the more they fought, the tighter the bind became around them, the greater the pain grew.

Soi grumbled in aggravation as, by some grace of Suzaku, Miaka continued to dodge her lightning strikes. "You are nimble, you little sprig!"

The gears turned in Miaka's head, knowing she couldn't rely on her friends to help.

Hotohori. The holy sword. She had nearly forgotten the sword hanging on her back. With a resolve like fire, she grasped the hilt, pulling it out of its sheath and preparing to defend herself, to prove she could hold her own weight.

Tamahome stared at her in alarm as she held the blade firm before her, issuing a silent challenge to the Seiryu warrior. "No, Miaka! Get back!"

Soi gladly accepted the challenge, once more summoning her Haku Jin-Rai Hoh spell.

Chichiri grimaced in distress. "She's aiming right for Miaka!"

Miaka watched helplessly as Soi's lightning barreled from the sky, unknowing that her blade was nothing but a beacon for the lightning to attack. It struck the sword mercilessly, jolting Miaka and sending a scream into the air. She could hear her friends yell for her, knowing they could do nothing to help.

She knew everything at risk on this journey. She knew what would happen to her, to her friends, to Konan. She refused to lose. She wouldn't let it happen.

Soi's eyes widened, a surprised gasp escaping her lips, as she watched her lightning gathering at the tip of the sword rather than striking through the priestess's body as she'd commanded. Miaka held the sword high above her head, wincing and praying to Suzaku for strength.

"Very clever," Soi growled. "But that's not all I have in store for you."

The holy sword began to hum and glow a magnificent crimson, far deeper and rich than any flame. Soi's lightning began to concentrate into one dense sphere of pure energy.

Miaka opened her eyes, meeting the aggravated gaze of the Seiryu warrior.

Soi raised her palms upwards to the sky. "Impudent Priestess of Suzaku! Now you die!"

A large mass of clouds swirled into one large one, shooting out massive bolts of lightning that converged into one as it struck Miaka hard, causing the boat to rumble. The Suzaku warriors cried out for her in terror as the light blinded them momentarily.

Atsuna shouted out in aggravation, praying hard to Hikari for the strength to free herself of her binds so she could aid the woman her brother had come to love.

But as the smoke cleared and everyone's eyes blinked away the light, they were shocked to find Miaka standing strong, the lightning flashing and pulsing in a great convergence of power.

Soi stepped backwards in shock, seeing her own power being controlled by the rival priestess.

"No matter what, I cannot lose!" Miaka shouted. Gathering the last bit of strength she had, she swung the sword in front of her, launching the gathered sphere of power towards Soi.

The Seiryu warrior had no time to react. Her own lightning struck through her, sending a shrill scream through the air.

The binds of lightning around the Suzaku warriors dissipated into nothing. Everyone struggled to their feet, flexing their hands and shaking the uneasy feeling from their hands. Miaka watched as Soi trembled to regain her balance, but she couldn't help but smile at the victory she had attained all on her own.

She turned around as she heard Tamahome call out her name. Seeing she was now outnumbered, Soi hurriedly called upon her remaining chi and disappeared into nothing.

Miaka felt arms tighten around her, knocking the wind out of her lungs. "Tamahome, my first fight! Did you…see…"

"Are you crazy?" Tamahome exclaimed, hugging her close to him. "I thought you were dead for sure! I was so worried about you!"

Atsuna smiled at the warm display before her, overwhelmed with contentment.

Chichiri walked up next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right, Atsuna?"

Smiling, she turned to the monk and nodded. "Yes, I'm all right. Thank you. I'm glad to see that the ship didn't endure any lasting damage. We're still floating, at least."

"And it looks like Miaka scared Soi away!" Chiriko announced giddily.

Tasuki put his hands on his waist, frowning. "Looks like she blew a fuse big time."

Nuriko smiled, proud of his priestess. "Miaka, you fought her really well."

"I'm not too sure what happened," Miaka admitted. She lifted the sword, looking it over. "All the lightning seemed to be attracted to it, and it just started glowing and flashing."

Chichiri smiled, offering an explanation. "The emperor's sword is holy. It absorbed all the lightning's power and then unleashed it right back at her, you know."

Before anyone could comment, there was a loud rumbling reverberating through the ship. Everyone looked up at the large mass of rock they'd slammed into, watching as it cracked into two and fell, submerged under the sea. The dark clouds faded, the sun returning to its former glory above them.

Chiriko peered out and smiled wide. "There's Hokkan right there!"

A large mass of prairie land lay before them, untouched and serene. "Are ya sure, Chiriko?" Tasuki asked as he and everyone else joined the young member of their team. "All that lightnin' opened a path for us!"

"That's great!" Miaka exclaimed. "Now we can make our way into Hokkan! We're finally here, the land of Genbu and the Shinzaho!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And now we're in Hokkan! I'm getting excited about the coming chapters, and I hope you all enjoy them! Happy February, and I'll see you all next week! Please review to let me know what you think! ~Halo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tasuki practically kissed the ground after he and his friends disembarked. He didn't know how much he loved feeling the dirt beneath his shoes until he had been stuck on a boat and thrown out into the ravaging sea.

"I can sense a collection of life forces, you know," Chichiri replied, pointing to the large, grassy mound before them. "There might be a village near here. The villagers may know something about the Shinzaho."

Tamahome turned to his sister. "Are the people of Hokkan friendly, or should we prepare for some retaliation?"

Atsuna shook her head. "I wouldn't expect any resistance. They were always very friendly to me in my travels." She looked to Miaka, offering her a comforting smile. "Once they know Miaka is the Priestess of Suzaku, they will likely be more than welcoming to our cause. Unlike Kutou, Hokkan is not a rival nation to Konan."

"So, where do we go from here?" Tamahome asked, resting his hands on his waist.

"Well, Hokkan is three times bigger than Konan, you know," Chichiri replied.

Tamahome stared at him in disbelief. "Three times? How are we supposed to find the Shinzaho if we don't even know where to start? We don't have time to cover the entire country if it's that big, especially with the Seiryu Seven looking for it, too!"

Atsuna rested her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Have faith, Tamahome. I'm sure we will find the Shinzaho. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, after all."

Tamahome sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping. He was not quite as positive as his sister seemed to be.

Before Tamahome could pout further, a young boy's shouts could be heard echoing across the prairie. Everyone turned their attention towards a child hanging on for dear life to an untamed horse that bucked and ran wildly.

"He's going to fall off!" Tamahome shouted. He sprinted forward, quickly grabbing the boy from the horse's back. He checked the boy for any injury, relieved to see he was free of any obvious bumps or bruises. "You're safe now, kid."

"Tamahome! Look out!"

Hearing the alarm in Miaka's voice, Tamahome spun over his shoulder just in time to see the horse's hooves land down upon him, slamming into his face. The horse bucked off, leaving Tamahome lying on the ground with the boy standing over him, tears beading in his eyes.

As his friends approached him, Tasuki snickered and Miaka covered her mouth in concern, asking, "Tamahome, are you alive?"

Tamahome lifted his hand, flashing a thumbs up, before pushing himself up off the ground. Atsuna walked up next to him, cringing a bit at the large bump on his forehead. She couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Mister, are you okay?" the young boy asked, tugging on Tamahome's pants.

Tamahome looked down at him, forcing on a smile. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Atsuna knelt down to the child's level with a warm smile. "Not to worry, little one. My brother should be just fine. We were all quite worried about you."

The little boy's cheeks tinted with a faint cherry red, his eyes glittering in curiosity. "He's your brother?"

Nodding happily, Atsuna's eyes met with Tamahome's. "Yes, he is. He's my big brother." She returned her attention to the boy. "You shouldn't be out here all by yourself. We would like to take you back home to your parents. Could you show us the way?"

His eyes beamed happily, instantly grabbing on to Tamahome's hand. "Yeah! Come on, big brother! I'll show you the way!" The boy tugged Tamahome along, who couldn't help but chuckle.

Atsuna pushed herself back to her feet, shaking her head amusedly. She turned to her friends. "He seems to have taken quite a liking to Tamahome. We should probably follow them. He seems excited to introduce him to his parents."

Chichiri nodded in agreement. "Hopefully there is someone in his village who has information on the location of the Shinzaho."

The Suzaku warriors followed Tamahome and the boy over a nearby hill, looking down onto a small gathering of huts. Small herds of farm animals grazed about lazily.

Atsuna turned to Tasuki, flashing him a smile. "Do you feel better to be back on land?" she asked casually. "That wasn't the most ideal for a first boat trip."

Tasuki scoffed. "My ass will be stayin' on land from now on. Bein' thrown into the ocean once is enough fer me."

Covering her mouth with her hand to muffle her chuckle, Atsuna nodded in agreement. "I think once would be enough for anyone, despite any personal feelings towards the seas." She rested her hand atop his shoulder. "But everything turned out all right. Things could have ended much worse. We've all arrived to Hokkan together and in one piece, not to mention we sent Soi off with her tail between her legs. That's a victory if I ever saw one."

The bandit chuckled with a triumphant grin. But before he could continue with their pleasant exchange, they heard a woman's voice shout out worriedly for the young boy as they all approached the small village. She took the boy in her arms, hugging him tight against her.

Tamahome offered the woman a smile. "Your son must have a love of riding horses, even wild ones. We happened to come across him as he was riding one. Luckily we were able to get him off before he got hurt."

The woman gasped and bowed her head in gratitude. "Oh, thank you so much. Please, all of you, come in and rest." She moved into her hut, the Suzaku warriors following close behind her. They filed inside and moved into the living area, a bit small for all of them but otherwise comfortable after their long journey.

"Thank you, kind strangers, for saving my son's life. How can I ever repay you?" the mother asked after the Suzaku warriors took a seat.

Tamahome grinned, a glimmer in his eyes. "How about 50 gold pieces?"

Miaka scowled, slamming him over the head. He quickly placed his hand over the sore spot, muttering an apology.

Chichiri moved forward with a smile. "We have nowhere to stay. If you could put all of us up for the night, you know, we would be forever grateful."

The mother smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course. You may all make yourselves at home here. And I'd love to hear about your travels." She released her son, and he scurried over to Tamahome's side with a wide grin. "You must all be hungry. I will prepare something for all of you."

"That would be wonderful," Atsuna said. She pushed herself to her feet. "I would be more than happy to help. It's the least I can do as thanks for allowing us to stay here for the night."

Miaka drooled, nearly forgetting they all had not eaten for many hours. Her stomach grumbled loudly in response, smiling happily as the woman and Atsuna walked off into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>A little over an hour later, the Suzaku warriors sat around the table with the meal Atsuna and the Hokkan woman prepared.<p>

"This tastes great! It's just like yogurt!" Miaka exclaimed as she ate another spoonful of her food.

"I've never tasted anything like this before. Is this sheep meat?" Nuriko asked.

Before the woman could respond, a middle-aged man appeared in the doorway. "Travelers, we have brought our elder to meet with you."

The Suzaku warriors turned their attention to an elderly man with a long, white beard who walked inside with the use of a cane. He sat down before them, taking a quick glance at each of them.

"I am called Tomoru, high elder of the northern tribe. I hear you've come from Konan in search of the Shinzaho."

Miaka nodded. "Yes, sir. That's right. Do you know anything about it?"

Tomoru nodded. "Perhaps I do. But please remember that this is a legend I heard from my grandfather. Supposedly some 200 years ago, the Priestess of Genbu came here from an exotic, foreign land. At that same time in history, Kutou began to expand violently and targeted this country for attack. But the Priestess of Genbu and the Genbu Seven saved Hokkan for all time."

"So, you're saying that the priestess summoned the beast god Genbu?" Nuriko asked.

"Supposedly," Tomoru replied. "Genbu created a treasure, the Shinzaho, that he bequeathed to us."

One of the elder's aides turned to him confusedly. "Elder, that's not right. I heard that the Shinzaho is a small jewel that Genbu is sealed into."

"No!" another of the elder's aides interrupted. "I heard from my mother's brother's friend that the Priestess of Genbu made it from the hair of the Genbu Seven and that it has great magical power."

The elder frowned. "Are you daring to call my grandfather a liar, young man?"

The first aide shook his head. "Well, I think the Shinzaho is a piece of Genbu's shell that he left behind."

The second aide shouted, "That's not what you just said a few minutes ago!"

Atsuna cleared her throat loudly, rousing everyone's attention. "High Elder, it's no question that the details are hazy of what exactly the Shinzaho's physical description is. Genbu was, of course, summoned two centuries ago. Is there anywhere you can direct us that may hold clues as to its location?"

The elder nodded his head, pushing down his irritation at the young men who flanked him on either side. "If you head into the central region of Touran, I'm sure you will learn where to find the Shinzaho."

Atsuna nodded her head in thanks, flashing the elder man a grateful smile.

"Can I ask a question?" Tamahome spoke up.

"Certainly, young man," the elder nodded.

Tamahome paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and unconsciously clutching the young boy a bit tighter against him. "The Priestess of Genbu, after she summoned Genbu, did she leave this land and return to her own world?"

Miaka turned over her shoulder, surprised at the question, as well as the staid expression on his face. "Tamahome?"

"Well, that's what I was told, but I don't know the details," the elder replied.

Tamahome's face fell, nodding once in affirmation. "Oh. I see." He closed his eyes, wondering about the implications of summoning Suzaku.

Miaka's eyes met with Atsuna's, who returned the priestess's gaze with a somewhat sad smile.

"In any case," the elder spoke up, now slowly moving to his feet with the aid of his cane, "I will leave you all to return to your supper. Get a good night's rest before your journey to Touran. My aides will give you a map to the quickest route and will arrange for some horses."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Elder," Atsuna thanked with a bow of her head. "We appreciate all of the help in our journey. Hikari bless you."

With that, the elder and his aides left the hut, leaving the Suzaku warriors thinking to themselves about the journey ahead of them.

* * *

><p>After helping the mother of the little boy clean up from their supper, Atsuna moved outside the hut where her friends had begun to congregate, each filing in their own small groups – Miaka, Tamahome, and the young boy, Mitsukake and Chichiri, and Tasuki, Chiriko, and Nuriko.<p>

She took in a deep breath, the taste of the fresh prairie air sweet and inviting. While she took in the sights of the rolling hills, now painted with an orange hue as the sun began to set, Nuriko noticed her, turning to Tasuki with waggling eyebrows. Tasuki moved to grab the violet-haired warrior, but Nuriko was already out of arm's length, moving towards Atsuna and leaving the bandit muttering curses under his breath and Chiriko wearing a confused expression.

Atsuna turned her head, seeing the bouncy willow warrior in the corner of her eye. She flashed a happy smile. "You seem to be more bubbly than usual," she replied as Nuriko patted a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just happy that we have a lead to the Shinzaho," Nuriko said. He snaked an arm around Atsuna's shoulders, leading her away from the small group of their friends. "I wanted to take a walk, try to loosen up after eating all that great food. Why don't you come with me?"

Chuckling, Atsuna shook her head. "It doesn't look like you're giving me much of a choice, but sure. I'd love to."

"Great." Nuriko turned over his shoulder, sticking out his tongue to Tasuki, whose eyes seemed to burn a hole through him in warning. "So, have you been to Hokkan a lot before?" Nuriko removed his arm from Atsuna's shoulders, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"A little bit," Atsuna replied with a nod. "It's a pretty quiet, peaceful country. It's comprised of a lot of what you see here – just many farming families tending to their herds and living on a great deal of land. They have a few cities, of course, that they use for trade and other commerce. But mostly they appreciate the quiet life." Her smile widened slightly. "As do I."

Nuriko studied her for a moment as she looked up at the sky, watching the wind carry the wispy clouds along the expanse of the now pink and orange sky. "I can see why you would like it out here so much after all you had to deal with as a child, being locked up by that bandit guy and having no free will."

Atsuna snapped her head to Nuriko, her eyes widened slightly at the observation.

"And after that close call you and Tasuki had in the market, I can see why you would appreciate it even more," Nuriko continued, his eyes meeting with Atsuna's.

A short, surprised gasp escaped Atsuna's throat. "H-How did you know?"

Nuriko chuckled, waving it off. "That stupid Tasuki blurted it out on accident. Don't hold it against him. I made him tell me what happened." His smirk faded, and he stopped walking, staring down at his feet. "I'm just glad Tasuki was there to stop that guy from taking you back to his hideout. It burns me to know that fool actually thinks you belong to him or something."

Atsuna's heart clambered against her chest, praying that was all Nuriko knew on the matter. She fumbled with her fingers nervously. "Well, I am grateful I had Tasuki there for support. Although I knew Ryozo would be no match for Tasuki and his celestial abilities, he was still very brave."

Nuriko's brows flattened, a smirk curling over his face. "Yeah, he tends to be brave like that when he wants to protect someone he really cares about."

A blush splashed across Atsuna's cheeks, warming her face. "Well, I'm sure he was just wishing to do the right thing. He's a Suzaku warrior, after all. He's very loyal."

Nuriko laughed, once again wrapping his arm around Atsuna's shoulders. "Loyalty isn't the half of it, Atsuna. I saw him making eyes at you on the boat."

The blush intensified on Atsuna's face, and she suddenly found her tongue tangling. "Uh, Nuriko, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sure he wasn't."

"I'm sure he was," Nuriko teased. "The guy says he's a woman hater. But he made sure to keep you safe against that bandit guy in the market. I was wondering why he kept looking at you so much. It makes sense to me now." He waggled his eyebrows, chuckling deep against his throat. "He likes you, Atsuna."

Atsuna stammered for a response, embarrassed at the implication. "Perhaps he does. We're comrades now. I'd like to hope he would like me since we will be spending a good deal of time together until we retrieve the Shinzaho and summon Suzaku."

Nuriko was shaking his head through Atsuna's stumbling explanation. "I mean he _likes_ you, likes you. It's so obvious that it's painful at this point." He snickered. "And I can only wonder what it means that you're reacting like this…unless you're feeling the same way for him."

While Atsuna stumbled for a logical response, Nuriko released her, wrapping his arms around his stomach as his laughter exploded. Atsuna folded hair behind her ears, fidgeting and wondering why Nuriko's words would shake her as they did.

Unless they were true.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen over the quiet prairie. The stars twinkled bright above the little village. The breeze carried a frigid chill in between the houses. Miaka stepped outside of one of the huts, instantly hugging herself as the bite of Hokkan's trademark weather nipped at her. She saw Tasuki, Chichiri, and Atsuna sitting before a fire, all of them covered with their own blankets.<p>

"Hey, guys," the priestess greeted happily. "Where is Tamahome?"

Tasuki scoffed, lifting his chin high in the air. "He went out in the woods with that stupid kid."

Miaka tilted her head to the side in confusion, leaning down to the monk before her. "What's wrong with Tasuki?"

Chichiri grinned. "The boy ran off because Tasuki's face scared him, you know."

The bandit growled and shouted, "There's nothin' wrong with my face!"

In an attempt to defuse the situation, Atsuna grabbed three blankets and handed them to Miaka. "Perhaps you should take them a blanket. It's cold out there without one. You should take one for yourself, too, before you get ill."

Nodding, Miaka swathed herself in one of the blankets and clutched the others to her chest before rushing off into the night. Atsuna grasped her blanket around herself and sighed, staring up at the glittering stars above her, mesmerized by their magic.

"Hey!"

Atsuna blinked and turned around, peering at the fire-haired bandit as he stared at her with a cocked eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Tasuki. Did you say something?"

Scoffing, he shook his head. "Only like three times. I asked why ya kept lookin' up at the sky all thoughtful-like."

She flashed a weak smile as she walked back over to the duo, situating herself between them before the crackling fire. She held her hands out to the flames, warming her fingers. "I was just thinking about my family and how much I miss them." The fire danced in her eyes as she leaned towards the heat so much that she didn't notice Tasuki and Chichiri exchange sad glances at each other. "It will be nice to see them all again once we've finished our pilgrimage."

Tasuki rubbed the back of his head nervously, looking to Chichiri for a response. The monk could only shrug. Tasuki frowned and cleared his throat, causing Atsuna to turn over her shoulder to gaze at him. Attempting to save face, he released a boisterous chuckle and waved his hand dismissively. "Don't be gettin' all sentimental on us. We've barely even started this trip. At least wait awhile, fer Suzaku's sake."

Atsuna couldn't stop the wide smile stretching across her face. She found Tasuki's happy-go-lucky demeanor comforting. "You're right, Tasuki. I wouldn't want you to want to be rid of me quite so soon when we still have a ways to go."

Chichiri took in the exchange of grins between his two comrades and smirked. Clearing his throat, he gathered himself to his feet with a fake yawn. "I think I am going to turn in, you know. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He slung his blanket over his arm, flashing them a wide smile. "I'll see you both in the morning, you know."

"Good night, Chichiri," Atsuna replied with an affirmative nod. Tasuki only shrugged as Chichiri turned towards the hut, leaving the twosome around the fire alone.

Atsuna, again, looked to the skies, admiring how many glimmering stars painted the canvas of night. She hugged her knees to her chest, not noticing that Tasuki's eyes watched her intently, taking in her content features, the slight curve of her lips, the orange glow of the flames coloring her cheeks.

As soon as the heat began to build in his stomach, he shook his head hard, frown creasing his face, silently questioning what the hell that was all about.

He blinked from his stupor and raked his bangs from his eyes. As he did so, he turned once more to Atsuna, only to find her staring back at him, her smile still on her face.

His frown deepened, and he cleared his throat. "What?"

Chuckling, Atsuna shook her head. "Nothing. It looks like I'm not the only one with things on the mind. Anything you'd like to talk about?"

He quickly scoffed. "I don't have any deep thoughts about nothin'. I'm just ready to find the Shinzaho so we can torch the Seiryu Seven an' I can go back home to Mt. Reikaku."

Atsuna rested her chin on her knees, leaning in slightly towards the bandit. "Do you miss it there?"

Grinning, he waggled his eyebrows at her. "Damn right. It's nothin' but good times there. Bein' the new boss has perks, too." He studied her reaction, noticing that her smile never wavered. But his did. "I don't abuse my power like that bastard does."

Releasing a heavy sigh, Atsuna nodded, the curl in her lips flattening ever so slightly. "It's okay, Tasuki. You don't have to defend yourself to me. I don't see you as a bandit. I see you as a Suzaku warrior who put the needs of his priestess before his own. That tells me all I need to know about you."

Tasuki sighed exasperatingly, shaking his head. "I can't help it. I can't stop thinkin' about everythin' he said to ya. It's drivin' me nuts. Why did ya let him live? I coulda ended his life an' ya woulda never had to worry about him showin' up again."

Atsuna lifted her head from her knees. She peered down at her feet. "I can't let you fight my battles for me, Tasuki. It won't do me any good in the end. I have to see this to the end myself. I've put it off for a long time because I knew it meant I would have to bring all of those memories to the surface again. I wasn't ready." She sighed, swallowing the small lump growing in her throat. "I'm not sure I'm ready now."

Tasuki scowled. "Yer not honestly thinkin' about lettin' him live, are ya? Like that whole thing ya talked about with tryin' to free the darkness from Nakago's heart. Don't tell me yer gonna give him that choice, 'cause he sure as hell don't deserve it." He scoffed. "Not that Nakago does, either."

Atsuna paused, her eyes looking over the wrinkles in Tasuki's forehead as he bore through her. "Honestly, I thought about it." She hugged the falling blanket back around her shoulders. "But I know all the things he did to me then didn't stop there. I think it's too forgone in his heart to be saved."

The bandit sighed in relief, rubbing his face with his palm. "Ya just have to promise me somethin', all right?"

Atsuna tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Promise?"

Nodding, he said, "I wanna be there when ya fight him. Ya might need backup."

Atsuna smiled in gratitude. She rested her hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I appreciate that, Tasuki, but Ryozo isn't the most skilled of fighters. He depends more on his brute strength than anything. I was taught to fight alongside Tamahome when we were children." Her grin faded slightly, now bittersweet. "If only those skills had worked to my advantage while there. I was easily outnumbered."

"I don't care if ya know ya can beat him in a fight," Tasuki said gruffly. "Bein' able to beat him ain't what I'm talkin' about. Bein' around him ain't gonna be easy fer ya. Yer gonna need someone there to help ya out." He thumbed himself in the chest. "I'm yer man fer that."

Butterflies fluttered in the pit of her stomach at the fervor in his voice. She couldn't control the smile overtaking her face. "In that case, I promise. I won't pursue a fight without you." She couldn't contain a chuckle. "But are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with your hope that you can get a shot in yourself?"

With a wide grin on his face, Tasuki shrugged. "Hey, if I get that chance, I'll be a happy guy. Two shots would be even better."

Laughter vibrated against her throat as she covered her mouth with her hand. After composing herself, the twosome sat in silence, save for the crackling from the fire, gazing upon each other with content smiles.

Tasuki couldn't help but curse under his breath when he saw Tamahome, Miaka, and the little brat emerge from the darkness, all of them swathed in blankets. Atsuna turned her head, smiling as they approached.

"You better get inside," Tamahome told the young boy. "It's cold, and it's getting late. Your mom is probably wondering where you are."

The young child nodded excitedly and rushed into his hut.

Atsuna's smile widened. "He's taken a liking to you."

Tamahome rubbed the back of his head with his hand, a minute blush creeping up on his face. "I like the kid. He's doing better with learning how to ride a horse. I'm just glad I can help him out." He offered his hand towards his sister. "We should probably get going to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Atsuna nodded in agreement, taking her brother's hand. He pulled her off the ground. He and Miaka turned off, moving into the nearby hut. Atsuna turned around, looking down upon Tasuki. His eyes met hers. "I hope you sleep well, Tasuki. And thank you."

His eyebrow cocked up in confusion. "Fer what?"

Smiling, she folded hair behind her ear. "For making me laugh. It felt nice." She hugged the blanket around her shoulders and headed towards the hut, leaving Tasuki alone by the dying fire and a creeping smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The following morning, bright and early with the sun hanging low in the sky, Miaka and her protectors packed their belongings onto the horses that the village so kindly donated to them for their pilgrimage. They all had been given thick wool coats to wear against the unforgiving cold of the north.<p>

The elder walked up to Miaka as Tamahome finished packing the rest of their things onto the horse the two of them would share.

"Please take care of yourselves on your journey," he said, bowing his head slightly.

Miaka smiled and nodded. "We will. Thank you so much for your hospitality and for everything you have given us." She bowed in respect. She could only hope all the people in Hokkan were as friendly as the villagers here.

With tears in his eyes, the young boy rushed up to Tamahome, tugging on his coat to get his attention. "Big brother!"

Tamahome turned over his shoulder, looking down on the child with a smile and a happy greeting.

"I promise I will learn how to ride. I know I will! Because then I can ride over to your country and visit you there!" the young boy declared.

Touched by the innocence in the boy's words, Tamahome knelt down to his level, placing a hand atop his head. "Okay, that's a promise, then. We'll see each other again."

With a wide, content smile, the young boy turned his attention to Tasuki, who turned from his horse just in time to see the child wave to him. "Goodbye, Mr. Scary Face! Don't scare any little kids, 'kay?"

Forcing on a fake smile, Tasuki begrudgingly waved in return, all the while hearing the quiet chuckling from Nuriko and Atsuna, who stood nearby with their own horses.

Tamahome helped Miaka atop her horse, following suit once she got situated. "We should get going, guys," he announced.

The other warriors mounted their horses, waving to the villagers and voicing their thanks. They urged their horses forward, the young boy shouting his goodbyes behind them with an exuberant wave.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Miaka and her friends settled at a table at an inn in Touran, enjoying their lunch and perusing a map given to them by the elder of the village as snow began to fall outside.<p>

"Where do we go from here?" Tamahome asked, turning his attention to Chichiri, who held his hands over the curled edges of the paper.

"Well, right now, we're at the city gates, you know. We should split up and search for clues about the Shinzaho. Since Chiriko is just a kid, I'll go with him." The monk turned to Atsuna, who sat across from him at the table with Chiriko at her side. "Atsuna, I'd like for you to join us, you know. I'm hoping your insight into the country will be valuable."

Atsuna flashed a smile and nodded. "Of course. I would be delighted to come with the two of you." She placed a hand on Chiriko's shoulder, who flashed a happy smile up at her.

"And since Tasuki is such a hothead, the even-tempered Mitsukake should go with him," Chichiri continued.

Tasuki's face grew unamused. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Ignoring the bandit to his right, Tamahome turned to Miaka, who continued to shove food in her mouth like tomorrow wouldn't come. Unable to control his smile, he took a sip of his sake. "And naturally, I should go with Miaka."

With her mouth half full of dumplings, Miaka turned to Nuriko, who sat silent at her side. "What about Nuriko?"

The willow warrior looked up from his plate, folding his hands on the table in front of him. "I'd prefer to go with Miaka and Tamahome." He flashed a smile. "As steward of His Majesty Hotohori, I have to protect you in his place."

Miaka returned the smile in gratitude, excited to have Nuriko join her and Tamahome through the city.

A man stumbled up to the table next to Nuriko, holding a half-full cup of sake, his face reddened with drunkenness. "Hey, baby. Yeah, you're a pretty one," he slurred. He took Nuriko's chin in his fingers, nudging him closer. "How's about you have a drink with me?"

Nuriko wasted no time clobbering the man in the face, glass clattering around them as he fell to the ground in a daze. Nuriko sat back down, wiping his hands. "Sorry, buddy. I'm not that kind of girl."

Tasuki smirked. "Hey, _baby_. Maybe it's not such a good idea for ya to pair up with Miaka. Looks like there's plenty of rednecks around this joint."

"No kidding," Tamahome agreed. "If the sight of girls together here causes this much excitement, we're not gonna get anywhere without a bunch of hassles along the way."

Nuriko frowned and crossed his arms over his chest hard. "Yeah, yeah. The problem is I look like a girl." He leaned over to his bag, pulling out a small dagger. He gave his friends no opportunity to question him before he took hold of his long braid and sliced it off.

They all gasped in shock and surprise as Nuriko held his beloved braid in his hand, now disconnected from the rest of his violet hair.

"Nuriko, are you sure about this?" Miaka asked, her eyes wide. "You'll give up looking like a girl?"

Nuriko flashed a comforting smile. "It's all right. It's done. I don't feel the need to do the cross-dressing act any longer. Besides, I can't have this hair flapping all over the place while I'm trying to fight the Seiryu Seven, can I?"

At the mention of their enemies, Tamahome's face furrowed. "Yeah, the Seiryu Seven. That's right. They may attack us when we least expect them to."

"Exactly," Chichiri spoke up in agreement. "The biggest problem is finding a way to keep in touch with each other while we're searching for the Shinzaho, you know. But if I use any of my magic, the enemy will be able to find us."

"Yeah, that's tricky," Tasuki replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Hey, I have a great idea!" Chiriko shouted unexpectedly. He rummaged through his bag, pulling out several sticks.

Tamahome tilted his head in confusion. "Fireworks?"

Chiriko shook his head. "They're signal flares. If you find out anything about the Shinzaho, just light one of these off to let us know. They can be seen from anywhere in the city."

Atsuna smiled, taking a flare in her hand. "These should work really well. Good thinking, Chiriko." She took them and began passing them around the table so everyone had one. "Daylight doesn't last long up here, so we should probably get started. It wouldn't be best to be roaming about here in the dark, especially if the Seiryu Seven are here also looking for the Shinzaho. We would do best to keep the advantage on our side as much as we can."

Chichiri nodded in agreement, moving to his feet. "Yes, we should get going. Atsuna, Chiriko, and I will take the east end of the city. Tasuki and Mitsukake, you take the west end. Tamahome, Nuriko, and Miaka, you begin in the city center and work your way out. We will reconvene here at nightfall if we find nothing, you know."

Everyone stood from the table, gathering their bags. "Be careful, everyone," Miaka said, clutching her hands to her chest. "Please be safe. I hope we can find something from the people of Hokkan today and get the Shinzaho before Yui can."

Miaka could only pray so hard that their search would prove fruitful, leading her that much closer to a life in Konan with Tamahome.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Things are heating up for our Suzaku warriors! And soon we're going to see more of a shift in the story's focus. I hope you'll all like it! Thank you all for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! ~Halo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tamahome, Miaka, and Nuriko walked through the central area of Touran, the cold of Hokkan's typical weather biting at their faces.

Miaka didn't want to admit it, but she was getting frustrated. They had been walking through the city for near to an hour and hadn't found anything about the Shinzaho. She knew she couldn't get her hopes up, but her eagerness to marry Tamahome as soon as she could was beginning to get to her, and she knew if Yui found the Shinzaho first, things would end up in disaster.

"Hey, hey! Look at this!" Nuriko shouted, jolting Miaka from her musings. Tamahome and Miaka walked up to Nuriko, who pointed up at a stone erection that held a green scroll with gold lettering. "Take a look at this monument here."

Miaka touched the cold stone. "What is it?"

"There's a carving of Genbu on the top," Nuriko replied, motioning towards the engraving of the great beast god, whose form was a giant turtle. "You think it might give us a clue to the Shinzaho?"

Tamahome's brows furrowed in confusion. "What are those? The characters look like worm tracks."

Miaka bit the inside of her lip in thought. Just then, an elderly woman carrying a basket on her back began to walk past. Miaka walked up to her, flashing a warm smile. "Excuse me, ma'am. Could you read this for us, please?"

The woman peered up at the ancient scroll. "Oh, this? This is an ancient language we stopped using 200 years ago. The only people that can read it are scholars."

Miaka's face fell, her hopes dashed once again. It was hardly the answer she'd been hoping for.

"I know someone who can read it."

The three Suzaku followers turned their heads towards the masculine voice. A brown-haired man stood before them, arms folded over his chest and a sword attached to his waist.

Miaka's eyes glittered in hope. "Do you know someone who can read this ancient script?"

"Yeah, my father knows how to read it," he nodded. "I'll take you to him right now. Come on. Follow me."

Miaka turned to Tamahome and Nuriko. "Come on, you guys. Let's go with him!"

The elderly woman grabbed the back of her jacket as she took an all-too-eager step forward.

"Hold it. I wouldn't if I were you," she replied. Miaka turned to look at her in question. "Everyone knows that man is a good-for-nothing bum. It's true his father was a scholar, but he's fallen on hard times."

The man turned over his shoulder, smirking and unfazed by the woman's insult. "So don't come if you don't want to." He turned and took two steps forward.

"I'll go," Tamahome spoke up. He walked up next to Miaka. "Stay here with Nuriko and wait till I get back."

Miaka frowned. "I'm going, too!"

Tamahome shook his head, looking over Miaka's shoulder at his comrade. "Nuriko, take care of her."

Nuriko nodded, waving once. "You got it."

With that, Tamahome followed the man down the snowy alley, disappearing around a corner. Miaka could only watch him go, hoping the man's father could shine the light on the monument's scripture.

Nuriko turned to the elderly woman, flashing a grin. "Thank you for worrying about us, but our friend will be just fine." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "And thank you for stopping to try and help. It means a lot."

The elderly woman nodded, smiled, and bowed before turning on her way. Nuriko and Miaka walked under the pagoda of the shrine, sitting down to wait for Tamahome to return.

Miaka rested her chin in her palms. "I hope Tamahome will be back soon. I really want to know where the Shinzaho is."

"Don't be such a worrywart, Miaka," Nuriko replied, leaning back against the cold, sturdy stone. "He'll be back before you know it."

Miaka wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to rid her body of the sudden chill passing through her. "Hey, Nuriko. Do you have any regrets about cutting off your hair?"

Nuriko smiled. "No, I don't think so. I thought that having this long hair could make up for losing my little sister." He pulled a pouch from his pocket that held the braid he'd cut from his head.

Miaka leaned around the corner with a happy smile. "You know, I think you look really cool with your hair cut like that."

Chuckling, the willow warrior tucked the pouch back in his pocket. "Oh, come on. Haven't you ever noticed how attractive I am?"

Miaka giggled. "You're mighty quick to take a compliment."

Nuriko turned to look at his priestess, an eyebrow raised in question. "What are you trying to say?" Their eyes met, and they burst out laughing.

Just as quick as their laughter started, Miaka gasped sharply, her breath catching in her throat. She had a sick feeling creeping up in the pit of her stomach. Miaka didn't notice Nuriko as he looked upon her worriedly.

"Hey, Miaka, what's wrong?" he asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I just got a bad feeling about Tamahome," she replied, her voice wavering. She stood up, Nuriko's hand falling away from her. "I'm going to go look for him."

"Hey, wait up! I'll come, too," Nuriko said, following her out from under the monument.

As the two of them passed from under the protection of the pagoda, a growl vibrated above them.

"I've found you," a deep voice snarled. "Priestess of Suzaku!"

Miaka stopped in her tracks, turning over her shoulder to look up at the source of the unfamiliar voice. A beast man resembling that of a wolf stood atop the monument, his red eyes glowing, his sharp teeth peeking out from the smirk on his face. "You must die!"

With that, the beast man launched himself from the pagoda, his claws stretched high. Nuriko rushed towards his priestess, calling out her name in alarm.

Miaka felt strong arms around her body, quickly creating a shield as the beast's claws swiped down upon them. Nuriko held Miaka fast against his chest as he shoved them out of the way, feeling the burning slash of claws against his upper arm. He winced as they both fell to the ground, Nuriko rolling away from Miaka as blood seeped from the open holes in his arm.

Miaka cried out her friend's name as the wolf man swiped at a few of the townspeople that had congregated around the commotion. The priestess heard a man's bloodcurdling screams and looked up from her fallen warrior, only to find a bloody arm sticking out of the beast man's mouth.

She stammered in disgust, the color draining from her face as she lifted her finger shakily towards the spectacle. "N-Nuriko, it's – it's an arm! He's eating an arm!"

Nuriko struggled to his feet, grasping his arm to block the blood pouring from his wound. "He's one of the Seiryu Seven!"

Miaka felt alarm running through her limbs, hurriedly scanning their surroundings. "The holy sword! Where's Hotohori's holy sword?!"

The beast man wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hairy hand. "Old flesh never tastes good. Now for some young flesh!"

Miaka pressed her hands to her cheeks as she came to the haunting realization. "I left the sword in the luggage with Chichiri!"

The wolf man lunged forward again, his claws outstretched behind him. Nuriko quickly grabbed the flare peeking out of Miaka's coat and yanked on the string, sending a barrel of flames right into their attacker's face.

A painful cry roared through the air as he grabbed his eye, steam sizzling from his face. He quickly turned around, rushing out of the city square and disappearing over the rooftops.

Miaka smiled in relief, turning to her friend. "You did it, Nuriko. He ran away!"

"It's a good thing we had these signal flares handy. Chiriko was right about his great idea," Nuriko replied. Pain zipped through his arm, and he reached for his wound, wincing.

Miaka reached for him in alarm. "Nuriko, are you all right? Maybe we should sit down." She led her friend back over to the monument, where she helped Nuriko sit down to survey the damage to his arm.

Nuriko smiled, comforted by the concern on his priestess's face. "It's nothing serious. I'm all right. Anyway, I'm starting to wonder what's taking Tamahome so long."

Miaka couldn't hide the worry from her face, wondering exactly the same thing. Instead, she tried to shrug it off, sure she would make herself sick if she dwelled on it too long. She returned her attention to Nuriko, who began to remove his jacket to tend to his wound. Miaka pulled out bandages from inside her coat, helping her friend tightly bandage the puncture wounds in his arm.

Once they were tied tight, Nuriko quickly shrugged his jacket back on, buttoning it up swiftly before the chill in the air could get to him.

"Thanks for saving me, Nuriko," Miaka spoke up after several moments of silence.

Nuriko flashed a grin. "What are you talking about? That's just what a warrior of the Suzaku Seven does. I'll always be ready and willing to protect you with my life as long as I'm able."

Miaka stared at him in disbelief, preparing to question the sudden seriousness in his voice when she noticed Tamahome walking from one alley, heading in the opposite direction from the ancient monument.

"Look, there's Tamahome. But where is he going?" Miaka wondered aloud. She turned to Nuriko, expecting an answer, but instead, Nuriko rubbed his hands together plottingly and began to gather large handfuls of snow.

Miaka cringed, knowing what was coming. She shouted out Tamahome's name in warning, but it was too late.

As Tamahome turned towards the sound of her voice, a boulder-sized snowball slammed into him, knocking him over and sending a frigid chill through his spine.

Nuriko and Miaka walked up to him as he struggled to get up through the mountain of snow on top of him.

"Uh-oh. Did I make the snowball a little too big?" Nuriko asked, finding it fairly difficult to bite away the growing grin on his face.

Tamahome's face, now red with anger, stared down his comrade. "Nuriko! I was thinking! Now you made me lose my train of thought!"

"Sorry, sorry," Nuriko apologizing, stifling his chuckles.

"I'm just glad you made it back in one piece," Miaka spoke up, hoping to calm down the angry Tamahome. "So, what'd you find out? Anything about the Shinzaho?"

"Oh, yeah. I found it. The writing said it's about 200 leagues away from the city at some caves on top of a mountain called Mt. Koku. Getting it shouldn't be any trouble at all," Tamahome explained with a satisfied grin. "We better tell Tasuki, my sister, and the others right away. Where's the signal flare?"

Nuriko rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, about that. We had a little run-in with a member of the Seiryu Seven, some kind of wolf man. I had to use the signal flare as a weapon to get him to retreat."

Tamahome's eyes widened. "What? You were attacked? Are you both okay?"

"We're both fine, Tamahome," Miaka assured him with a smile. "Nuriko protected us both. He ran off. Hopefully he won't be showing his face anytime soon."

"Hopefully not," Tamahome said with a frown. He folded his arms over his chest. "So then the problem now is trying to reach Chichiri and the others. We're gonna have to look until we find them."

"But we have to get to the Shinzaho as soon as we can," Miaka pointed out. "We can't procrastinate."

Tamahome nodded in agreement. "Okay. You and Nuriko will stay here in town to look for Chichiri and the others. I'll start out ahead of you for Mt. Koku and the Shinzaho."

Playfully, Nuriko yanked on Tamahome's ear, causing him to yelp in pain. "What the heck are you thinking? You and Miaka go look for Chichiri and the gang. I'll go on ahead to the Shinzaho. I'll head over to the stables for my horse and be on my way." He turned on his heel, beginning to walk away.

Miaka called out after her friend. "Be careful!"

Nuriko flashed his trademark grin, waving a hand dismissively. "Don't you worry. I'll be fine."

Tamahome and Miaka watched their friend walk off, smiling that things were looking up in their favor.

* * *

><p>Chichiri and Chiriko watched as Atsuna finished her exchange with an elderly man, who smiled gingerly at the young woman. She bowed her head in thanks and moved back over to the twosome, her smile fading with every step she took.<p>

"Information on the Shinzaho doesn't seem to be common knowledge with the citizens," Atsuna said with an exasperated sigh.

Chichiri's face fell. "The summoning of Genbu took place 200 years ago, you know. That's no surprise. This could be more difficult than we thought, you know."

Atsuna rubbed her temples as the three of them walked to a nearby bench, sitting down under the gently falling snow. "We've been questioning the citizens for hours and we've come up with nothing. I really hope the others have had more luck."

Chiriko watched her brows furrow in aggravation, and he couldn't help but smile. "You get the same expression as Tamahome when he's impatient," the boy said with a chuckle. Atsuna peered down on the young Suzaku champion. "It's not hard to see you two are brother and sister."

Atsuna couldn't control the smile overtaking her face. "I've tried to rid myself of impatience over the years, but I suppose it's an old habit. Being around Tamahome again seems to have rubbed off on me."

"I bet the two of you were close growing up," Chiriko said, his curiosity winning out.

Laughing, Atsuna nodded. "About as close as twins can be. I think we were both quite the troublemakers as children. But as our younger siblings were born, we matured. We knew we were the eldest and had a responsibility to them. They looked up to us. We wanted to be good role models for them." Her smile turned sad as she looked down at her hands, now folded in her lap. "It makes me wonder what things would have been like for us had I not been taken. I think we would have continued to be very happy together, even after the death of our mother."

Chichiri's face fell at the mention of her mother's passing, knowing she remained unaware that the rest of her family had joined her mother in death. He swiftly attempted to hide his sadness, placing a comforting hand on Atsuna's shoulder. She turned her attention to him as his fingers squeezed her. "Your mother and family would be proud of the woman you've become, you know. I'm sure they are proud of Tamahome, as well."

Atsuna nodded in agreement. "Yes, I know Tamahome took so much on his shoulders, especially after I was abducted. Things got very difficult when our mother died. We had a new baby in the family that needed cared for and fed. And it wasn't long after that where I…" Her voice trailed off, not wishing to relive the painful moment. "Either way, things will be better now. Once Suzaku has been summoned and we can return to Konan, everyone we care for will be safe and the war with Kutou will be over. That is always something to look forward to."

She sniffled, her nose red from the cold weather. She pushed herself to her feet, looking down at her friends. "We should probably continue forward. I'm sure if we move on, we will find someone who knows something of the Shinzaho's whereabouts."

Chichiri nodded, and he and Chiriko stood from the bench, the three of them preparing to move deeper into their sanctioned area of the city.

Just as Atsuna took a step to turn around, a spark of pain rattled through her. She staggered a bit, and her eyes met with Chichiri and Chiriko, who stared back at her with a look of utter dread.

"Chichiri, did you…?" Atsuna's voice wavered and dried as she pressed a hand to her heart.

Chichiri's face furrowed, his mind racing, as his eyes fell atop a mountain in the distance. "Something's wrong. With one of our warriors, you know."

* * *

><p>Tasuki and Mitsukake exchanged glances before looking around them worriedly, the pain leaving aftershocks through their body.<p>

"What in the world did I just feel?" Tasuki questioned aloud, a frown permanently etched on his face. Mitsukake remained silent. Deep down, they feared they already knew the answer.

* * *

><p>Miaka felt a painful shiver shimmy down her spine. She looked up to Tamahome, whose face lost all color. His head snapped towards the direction of the mountain.<p>

Miaka gulped, her throat dry and scratchy, dreading the implications of what she'd just felt.

Nuriko.

"Tamahome." Miaka's voice came out in a croak. His eyes remained on the mountain, his fists now curled tight at his sides. "We have to go. We have to go now!"

* * *

><p>Back in Konan, Emperor Hotohori dropped the scroll to his desk, his advisor looking upon him in worry.<p>

"What's the matter, Your Majesty?" he asked, his tone filled with concern.

Hotohori's hands rested on the surface of his desk as he attempted to steady himself. He said nothing, the pain in his heart too great, wondering with trepidation what was happening in Hokkan.

* * *

><p>Tamahome and Miaka jumped from their horse, running and tripping through the mountain snow towards the summit, hoping they were not too late.<p>

The sun's rays beat off the crystal white snow, nearly blinding them, as they found their way to the top. Standing at the now-unbarred entrance of the holy cave was Nuriko, his body hunched over and his bloody hand pressed over his chest. The Seiryu Seven beast lay unmoving near him, blood tainting the snow. A large boulder lay close to Nuriko in the disturbed snow.

Miaka felt her heart stop as Nuriko suddenly lost his balance and fell back, the snow helping to cushion his fall. She cried out his name in desperation, pushing herself forward as quick as she could. Tamahome moved past her, coming up to Nuriko's still body.

The willow warrior peered up at him, blood trickling from his smiling lips. "What took you guys so long?" he asked with a weak chuckle.

Tamahome tried to hide the horror in his eyes as he took in Nuriko's mangled appearance, blood gushing from the wounds in his chest. He leaned down, instantly pressing his hand against Nuriko's chest to stop the bleeding. Nuriko cried out and jerked under him and, to Tamahome's dismay, the blood continued to trickle from between his fingers.

"Miaka, come here," Tamahome ordered, his voice short and firm. "You need to put pressure here. I'm going to start a fire."

Miaka quickly knelt down, replacing Tamahome's hands with her smaller ones. She whispered an apology as Nuriko winced and groaned at the contact on his injury while Tamahome rushed over to the withered tree next to the cave entrance, ripping off branches to use as tinder. He rushed them back over next to Nuriko and pulled the flint from his coat pocket, shakily knocking it together to create sparks.

"Hurry, Tamahome," Miaka said, her voice wavering as the blood continued to dribble from between her fingers.

"Just hang on," Tamahome replied, gritting his teeth. "I need to get this signal fire lit and call Mitsukake." Sparks flew up from the flint, finally landing on the branches and catching fire. "Got it." He blew lightly on the flames, helping them to grow. Smoke began to rise into the sky.

Tamahome turned back to Miaka and Nuriko. Miaka's eyes beaded with tears. "What do we do? Nuriko won't stop bleeding." She bit back her sobs, looking down at the eerily peaceful Nuriko. "You were crazy to fight that monster all by yourself!"

"Don't cry…Miaka," Nuriko spoke up, his voice low, staggered, and weak. "This isn't gonna…kill me. You can't get rid of me…that easily." Despite the pain shooting through his body and the strength draining from him, he lifted his hand, brushing away the tears coming down Miaka's cheeks. "Sheesh. You're…such a crybaby. And you're stubborn and…clumsy and silly."

Miaka grasped his hand, holding it tightly. She could feel the warmth leaving it. "Nuriko."

"I have to make sure I…watch over…both of you," Nuriko continued, his eyes closing. He suddenly felt so tired.

"Nuriko, don't talk," Tamahome ordered gently, taking his friend and comrade against his body, hoping his body heat would help. "You have to stay still until Mitsukake gets here."

Nuriko shook his head slowly. "No. It's all right." He swallowed hard against the dryness in his throat. He reopened his eyes, meeting Miaka's tearful gaze. "There are a lot of good things…waiting for you at the end of this. I…I know it. So, for me…please…don't lose to them. No matter what happens."

Miaka's stomach roiled. She felt like she could vomit. "What – What are you talking about? You're acting like I'll never see you again. And you know that's not true." She forced on a smile, hoping to comfort him. "You're going to be around to protect and defend me until you're old and gray. Just hang on. I know Mitsukake and the others are almost here!" Quickly making a decision, Miaka pushed herself to her feet. "Tamahome, I'm going to go look for him."

Tamahome nodded curtly. "All right."

Miaka turned and rushed towards the edge of the mountain. She was about to make her descent when she heard a sharp, loud gasp come from Tamahome. She stopped in her tracks, a sensation of cold and emptiness now filling her.

No.

Tamahome's lips parted, rasping the name of his comrade and friend. He pulled Nuriko closer, saying his name again, louder this time, as Miaka slowly turned around to face them. She saw tears streaming down Tamahome's face, his shoulders shaking as he began to sob.

Miaka forced herself to smile, chuckling tearfully. "What are you doing, Tamahome? Come on. What are you doing?" Her knees trembled and gave out, and she collapsed to the ground, all the while her eyes staying on the unnervingly motionless body of her injured protector. "Answer me. Why don't you say something?"

She crawled towards them, ignoring the frigid snow sifting and wetting her clothing. "I don't like this. Come on, Tamahome." She stopped when she came to Tamahome's side, her smile widening as more tears continued to make their way down his face, landing upon Nuriko.

"N-Nuriko is…" Tamahome whispered, his chest aching from the sobs he tried to hold in.

Miaka scowled, taking hold of Tamahome's collar. "No! He is not! Don't say it!" Her forced smile returned. "Come on. It's not true. He was just talking to us. He was smiling. Right? You saw him." She released Tamahome, who collapsed backwards, unmoving, as if made of stone.

Miaka leaned over Nuriko, a smile still painting his lips. "Nuriko, come on. Open your eyes. For me?" She watched him for a moment, and when nothing happened, her smile faded in lieu of more tears pooling in her eyes. "Come on. Open your eyes, Nuriko. Nuriko? Oh, please! Open your eyes, Nuriko! Open them!"

Tamahome felt the presence of his friends as Miaka's desperate pleas filled the air. He slowly pushed himself to his feet, turning around to face the horrified expressions of each one of them.

Tasuki was the first to step forward as Miaka continued to cry for Nuriko to open his eyes. "Tamahome, what's wrong with Nuriko? Tell us!"

Tamahome walked up next to the bandit, leaning in close, and whispered, "He challenged one of the Seiryu Seven. Miaka and I arrived a moment ago. We were…too late."

Tasuki felt his heart drop, his anger and sadness boiling to the surface. "That's…That's nuts." A scowl overtook his features and he lunged forward, Tamahome's body blocking him from moving towards his felled comrade. "Idiot! Why'd ya do that?! What's the point of gettin' yerself killed?! Fer what?! Coward! Get up! Ya get the hell up right now!"

Chiriko retreated into Mitsukake's side, quietly sobbing into his clothes. Chichiri removed the mask from his face, his uninjured eye cemented on his fallen comrade. Tamahome moved over to his sister, whose hands covered her mouth as tears and sobs began to overtake her. He pulled her hard in his arms, letting her sob against his chest, despite the urge to do the very same thing. Be he silently vowed to stay strong.

"Hey, wait a minute," Tasuki said suddenly. He turned to Mitsukake, who could only stare down at the snow while Chiriko continued to cry against him. "Mitsukake, we need you. Use yer power to help this sissy out an' put him back together again." He released a sardonic chuckle. "What a phony. He may have Tamahome fooled, but he doesn't fool me one bit."

When Mitsukake didn't move, didn't speak, Tasuki grabbed his collar, giving him a quick jerk. "Why aren't ya doin' anything?! Heal him! You can do it, can't ya? Mitsukake? You can do it!"

Tasuki felt his heart rip in two when Mitsukake closed his eyes and he watched a single tear fall down the stoic healer's face. "You…can't do anythin' at all?" His fingers unfurled from the healer's coat, moving towards the boulder Nuriko gave his life to move out of the way of the cave's entrance. He collapsed against it, catatonic. "He's…dead?"

Atsuna, still crying, pulled herself from Tamahome's grasp, looking into the pained eyes of her brother. She pressed her palm against his cheek, silently giving her condolences for the loss of his friend and comrade. She could feel the hurt coming from her brother's soul, knowing he, as only Tamahome could, felt guilty for not being able to save him.

"He's not dead."

Everyone turned their attention to the Priestess of Suzaku, who remained at Nuriko's side, her head lifting up to look upon them after being buried into Nuriko's chest. "Nuriko isn't dead. He's not dead! He can't be!" She staggered to her feet, her fists hard at her sides. "He can't!"

She spun around, nearly tripping in the snow as she rushed off. Tamahome called after her, but he only watched as she cried out Nuriko's name, collapsing headfirst into the snow. But even that could do nothing to mask her sobs.

Chichiri, Mitsukake, and Chiriko moved to Nuriko's side, all three of them leaning down to look upon their friend who had died so valiantly. Chichiri raised a hand in prayer, while Chiriko sobbed into his hands. Mitsukake rested a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, remaining quiet as he mourned.

Atsuna's eyes fell upon Tasuki, who tearfully gazed off into nothingness, while he tried to process the loss of his dear friend. She sniffled and rubbed the tears from her eyes, moving towards him. She knelt down in front of him, his eyes blinking once before locking with hers. They said nothing, only staring at one another while they shared the pain of their sorrow.

She watched as Tasuki's face contorted, giving way to another round of uncontrollable sobs. She reached for him instinctively, pulling him into her arms, and silently prayed to Hikari for the strength to handle the pain and reality of the situation.

Mitsukake pulled out his orb of holy water, unscrewing the top. "All I can do is erase his wounds, make him as beautiful as he always was." He dipped his hand inside, allowing the cool water to seep into his skin. He flicked his fingers, allowing the water to sprinkle over Nuriko's body. The blood, scratches, and puncture holes from his fatal wound all disappeared. To their surprise, even his hair and clothing returned to their former undisheveled state.

Atsuna turned her head slightly, watching the magic of Mitsukake's power weave over their fallen friend. Tasuki peered over her shoulder, listening to Chiriko's quiet sobs as he replied, "He looks like he's sleeping."

"Find Miaka," Mitsukake said, looking up to a silent Tamahome. "Let's get everyone together."

Tamahome nodded and moved off towards Miaka, quiet, while inside, his mind screamed.

Atsuna turned her attention back to Tasuki as she loosened her grip on him. "We, um, we should join them." She cleared her throat, fighting against another onslaught of tears. "We should say goodbye to Nuriko together."

Tasuki said nothing. Instead, he groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. He rubbed his hands over his face, wiping away the tear streaks. He sniffled and looked at Atsuna, noticing how hard she tried to keep her own cries at bay. She was trying to be strong for him, for their friends.

He reached for her without saying a word, taking her in his arms for a soundless moment. Atsuna said nothing, did nothing, only soaking in the comfort and warmth of being in his arms, despite the pain they both felt as they prepared to face the last time they would look upon Nuriko.

"Tamahome! You're hurting me! Let me go!" Miaka's voice cried in the distance. Atsuna and Tasuki pulled away from each other, while everyone else turned around in time to see Tamahome dragging Miaka by the arm to where everyone had begun to congregate around Nuriko's body.

Atsuna and Tasuki said nothing, deciding to join their friends as Tamahome released Miaka's wrist, letting her collapse to her knees several feet from Nuriko. She kept her eyes closed, refusing to look upon her friend.

"Look at Nuriko, Miaka," Tamahome said quietly.

"No!"

"Look at him," Tamahome repeated, his voice firm. He felt his anger, his sadness, everything boil to the surface. "Are you going to let his death amount to nothing?! What do you think Nuriko sacrificed his life for?! You! You, more than anyone, should understand!"

Mitsukake rested his hand on Tamahome's shoulder as the tears once again released from his eyes. He nodded once at his sobbing friend and moved to Miaka, kneeling down next to her.

"Miaka, I've given Nuriko his beauty back. Won't you come and look at him?"

Miaka peered up at him, her lip quivering.

"I know how sad you are and how terribly lonely you feel. We don't expect you to feel better anytime soon. No one here does, because we all feel the same. There's nothing to be done about the grief. I wish we had the time, the time to heal. But right now, we don't. You don't have that time." He rested his hand on Miaka's shoulder, her eyes now fixated on Nuriko. "I know it'll be hard. Grieve as much as you need to, but keep moving forward. It's time for Nuriko to rest in peace now."

His fingers squeezed her shoulder. He could feel the tension in her muscles as her body trembled. "We all have a purpose in life. Everyone is born to do something only they can do. And to the very end, Nuriko lived to the fullest to fulfill his role as one of the Suzaku Seven."

Mitsukake turned to Chichiri, who gazed upon his fallen ally sadly. "He does look satisfied, you know."

Atsuna nodded gently. "Very satisfied," she agreed tearfully. "Because he gave his life under his own terms. Only Nuriko was as stubborn as to do such a thing."

Miaka took a deep breath and came to her feet, Mitsukake holding her elbows to give her more stability as she found her balance. She walked over to Nuriko's side, looking down upon him. She was surprised to find his trademark smile on his face, the blood and injuries gone, as if they had never marked his features in any way.

"We have to say goodbye to him, you know," Chichiri spoke up, looking to Miaka.

Tamahome leaned down, gently removing Nuriko's bracelets from his wrists. He turned to Miaka, placing them in her palms. "You should take Nuriko's bracelets, Miaka. He'd want you to have them."

Tasuki extended his palm, holding a small bag. "Here. This is the parcel with his hair inside. We should bury it with him." He knelt down, placing it next to him. "Was he a woman? Was he a man? I couldn't figure the guy out."

"No," Miaka spoke up. Everyone turned to look at her. She wore a sad smile on her face, wiping away the aftermath of her tears. "He wasn't a man or a woman. Nuriko was just…Nuriko."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I'll admit that I somewhat debated on not killing Nuriko because it's the saddest thing ever, but I wanted to stay true to the facts of the series. This was beyond depressing to write, and I dreaded it. Nuriko is one of my favorite characters, but even so, his death meant something, and it's going to mean even more in the relationship between Tasuki and Atsuna. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The shift in the story's focus is about to change up, and I hope you'll all like it! ~Halo**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Miaka and her protectors stood around the mound of powdery white snow, a long, uneven stick pointing out of the ground as a marker where their comrade now lay in eternal rest after his valiant fight.

The Priestess of Suzaku did her best to hold her head high, silently vowing to her friend that his sacrifice would not be in vain, that they would retrieve the Shinzaho of Genbu and summon Suzaku. She looked down upon her wrists where Nuriko's bracelets dangled. She touched one gingerly, dragging a finger over the smooth surface. She could feel a warmth crackling to life inside her, and she knew then that Nuriko would be always watching over her.

Atsuna closed her eyes, murmuring a short prayer to Hikari and Suzaku to embrace Nuriko into their protective arms. She sent Nuriko a promise of her own, that she would see the journey through to the end and protect his priestess with everything she had.

"We should go," Tamahome spoke up, walking in between Miaka and his sister. "It's time."

Miaka put on a brave face, turning to her friends. "Let's not waste Nuriko's sacrifice, everyone. Let's get the Shinzaho and go back home!"

They all moved to the barricaded entrance to the cave, staring down the large metal door.

"So, the Shinzaho's in there, huh?" Tasuki spoke up, a determined frown covering his face. "I say we punch down this damn door an' get movin'."

Tamahome heard a soft creak, noticing the door slowly coming to an open as if it had heard Tasuki's threat. "Hey, guys, it's opening!"

The screech of the door got louder, and it crept open, revealing the path ahead. The light from the outside barely illuminated the pathway.

"Something's not quite right here, you know?" Chichiri spoke up, worry etched in his features.

Chiriko looked up at the monk in question. "Chichiri?"

Chichiri continued. "We killed a warrior of the Seiryu Seven. You think they'd launch a counterattack, but they're not doing anything, you know?"

"It's possible they're not close enough to strike just yet," Atsuna offered. "But I wouldn't count it out. We should probably be on guard for a while."

Miaka stepped forward, peering inside the cave. A chill swirled around her, sending a shiver through her bones. "It's so dark and so cold!"

Tamahome moved in front of her, not about to let her make the first step. "Well, let's get in there." He moved forward, everyone following close behind him.

A loud thud resonated from behind, causing them all to spin around. The door had shut on them, leaving them all standing in the pitch-black darkness.

Miaka shivered, uncomfortable, and as she stepped backwards, she slipped on something slick under her feet, sending her to the ground hard.

"Miaka, what's wrong?" Tamahome asked, moving in the direction of her gasp.

"I don't know. I slipped on something," she replied, shaking her head.

"Hold on," Atsuna spoke up. She held out her palms facing upwards, and two large spheres of light pulsed, illuminating the cave around them. "It's dangerous around here without any light."

Miaka looked down to find the culprit of her fall, and the color drained from her face. Dozens of skeletons lay beneath their feet. "B-B-Bones! They're all bones!"

"Yep, that's what they are, all right," Tasuki agreed. He was unable to deny the eerie chill quaking through him, wondering just whose remains these were.

"They're human bones," Tamahome spoke up. "It looks like we're not the first ones to come looking for the Shinzaho."

Suddenly, he felt a presence emerge, and he jumped in front of Miaka as shards of ice flew towards them, landing around them on the ground. One sliced through his arm, cutting a small sliver of flesh.

Miaka stood up, approaching him. "Tamahome, are you all right?"

Tamahome grasped his arm. "I'm all right. It's just a flesh wound."

"You who seek the Shinzaho will find only misfortune!" a deep, masculine voice shouted, echoing through the stone walls of the mountain cave.

The Suzaku warriors watched as two figures appeared down the path, a faint, green glow outlining their bodies.

Tasuki's eyes widened. "Well, who are they?"

"We shall never surrender the Shinzaho to you!" the other figure spoke up, his voice also male but a tone higher.

Miaka frowned. She wouldn't let anyone get in her way of finding the Shinzaho, sure that Nuriko's sacrifice would not be in vain. "Who are you?! Show yourselves to us!"

Green spheres of light appeared above them, fully illuminating the cave, as well as the figures standing in their way. One man had pale skin, long, white hair, and a black eye patch. The other bore darker skin and black hair.

"The girl has spirit," the white-haired man said. "My name is Hikitsu!"

"And I am Tomite," the other man replied. "We are the guardians of the Priestess of Genbu's Shinzaho!"

Tamahome's eyes widened. It couldn't be. "Wait a minute. Hikitsu. Tomite. I've heard those names! You mean…?"

Tomite pulled an arrow from the quiver on his back. "We are of the Genbu Seven." The arrow glowed green, and he launched it forward, the arrow slicing into dozens of shards in the air as they flew towards the Suzaku warriors. Tamahome grabbed ahold of Miaka, pulling her out of the way and sandwiching her between Tasuki and Chichiri.

"The Genbu Seven?!" Chichiri exclaimed.

Tasuki scoffed. "That doesn't make any sense. They died over 200 years ago, didn't they?"

Hikitsu held his hand vertical in front of his face, preparing to summon a spell of his own.

But Miaka paid no mind, ecstatic to hear that the two long-passed warriors could be their allies. "The Genbu Seven? That's great! Then you'll understand! We're warriors also!" Miaka rushed forward, eager to introduce herself to them.

Tamahome quickly noticed Hikitsu swing his arm in front of his body, sending out ice serpents that latched quickly onto Miaka's body, halting her in her tracks. "No! Miaka!"

Hikitsu stood nonchalant as Tamahome rushed towards Miaka. "We will show no mercy to thieves. The cold will crawl inside your mind, and sleep will come. Your body will be as ice. At the slightest touch, you will shatter."

Tamahome reached Miaka, his heart dropping as the ice dug into her arms and legs. He rested his hands on her, his face furrowed in desperate thought. "Miaka, you can fight this. Hang on."

"Rekka Shinen!"

Tamahome spun around just in time for a barrel of flames to engulf them, effectively melting the ice from Miaka's body.

Miaka's eyes glimmered in gratitude. "Thanks, Tasuki!"

The bandit smirked toothily, his diamond tessen resting on his shoulder. "Fire always beats ice. Just leave this to me."

Miaka's smile faded, and she shook her head. "No, don't! I want to talk to them!"

"You can't take that risk, Miaka!" Tamahome replied with a firm shake of his head.

Miaka's shoulders slumped. "What risk?"

Tamahome took her hand in his, grasping it tightly. Miaka stared at him in question. "If we don't break through them, Nuriko will never forgive me. Everything we've done so far will have been for nothing." He closed his eyes, the pain still fresh in his heart at the loss of his friend. "I promised him that I would make you happy."

He released her hand, turning around to face the twosome blocking their way. The mark of the ogre glowed bright and true on his forehead. "If we can get through this, that means we can be together that much sooner."

Tomite scoffed. "What foolishness. You think you can defeat us?"

Hikitsu rested a hand on his comrade's shoulder. "Don't waste your breath, Tomite. It seems obvious they intend to make this cave their burial chamber."

Tamahome clenched his hands into fists. "Enough! The Suzaku Seven is not so easily intimidated!"

The Genbu warriors exchanged glances. "The Suzaku Seven? You're the Suzaku Seven?" Tomite asked, a brow perked in interest.

Tamahome wasted no time, the thought of being with Miaka driving him. "Tasuki, you take the one on the left!"

Both Suzaku Seven warriors launched themselves forward. Tomite chuckled in amusement, releasing another round of ice arrows. Hikitsu summoned his ice serpents, and they slithered forward in the air, hissing and seeking out flesh.

Tasuki grinned. "More ice serpents, huh?" He swung the tessen, more holy fire streaking towards the icy attacks. The arrows and serpents were no match. They melted into nothingness.

But while Tasuki reveled in his victory, green, glowing chains wrapped around Tamahome's body, ensnaring his arms and constricting tightly. He could feel the circulation quickly cutting off.

"You should have been paying more attention," Tomite taunted with a smirk. "That energy ring will get smaller and smaller until it slices your body in two!"

Tamahome winced at the pain. He could feel the bind getting tighter by the second. Sweat dripped from his forehead, and he lifted his head, his eyes meeting with Tomite's. "I swear to Suzaku I will not die here. I swear I won't."

Tamahome clenched his fists, the ogre symbol flickering back to life, and strength ripped through his arms, swinging them loose and shattering the energy circle around him.

Tasuki held his tessen fast before his body, a ring of fire surrounding him. "Let's fry these bozos!"

An identical ring of flames flickered at Hikitsu's feet, barreling up around him. He lifted his arms up, attempting to protect himself.

When Tomite turned his attention to his comrade, Tamahome jumped in the air, poising himself for a kick. But when his foot should have impacted against the man's chest, Tamahome simply passed through him, landing on his feet behind him.

The Suzaku warriors stood agape. "He went right through!" Miaka gasped.

"Sorry. That won't work," Hikitsu replied, clenching one hand into a fist in front of his face. The flames barreling around him sped up and lifted to the ceiling of the cave, dissipating into nothing.

"What the hell!" Tasuki shouted.

"Your feeble attempts are in vain," Hikitsu continued. "The bodies we abandoned two centuries ago are long since dust."

Atsuna turned to Chichiri. She could see the wheels turning in his head. "No bodies? That must mean…"

Chichiri nodded. "They're spirits."

"Ya sissies!" Tasuki shouted, shoving an incriminating finger in their direction. "I don't know what the hell yer talkin' about, but real men wouldn't be afraid of hand-to-hand combat!"

Tamahome groaned. "That's why they don't have bodies – so you can't fight them. Don't you get it?"

"If you understand that, you'll stop your futile struggles," Hikitsu spoke up.

"No more playing around, Hikitsu," Tomite said, groaning in frustration and impatience. "Witness the loyalty we have for the Priestess of Genbu!"

Miaka watched from behind Tamahome as Hikitsu began conjuring another spell. Thoughts of Nuriko's sacrifice, of her future life with Tamahome, and the protection of her friends swam through her head in fast-forward.

She knew she had to do something. She had to do it now.

"Wait!" Miaka nearly shoved Tamahome out of the way and ran forward, collapsing in a gracious bow before the two Genbu warriors. "Warriors, please! I beg of you! Please let us pass! We've been through so much to get here and desperately need to retrieve the Shinzaho so that we can summon Suzaku! I'll do anything I can to get it!"

The Suzaku warriors stood in awe as their priestess lay in mercy to the Genbu protectors of the Shinzaho.

"If we can't recover the Shinzaho, we can't return to Konan! Please! I'm begging you!"

Hikitsu and Tomite exchanged a long, thoughtful glance at one another before returning their attention back to the priestess before them.

"Very well," Hikitsu spoke up, his booming baritone echoing against the cave walls.

Miaka snapped her head up, hope flooding through her. "You're letting us pass?"

"If you truly are the Priestess of Suzaku and if you can prove that you are worthy of the Shinzaho, then you will be allowed to pass," Hikitsu replied.

Miaka pushed herself to her feet, her brows creased with purpose. "I agree."

"Wait, Miaka!" Tamahome shouted. "Wait a minute! You don't know what they'll do to you!" He took a step forward, only to have his sister's hand land on his shoulder, squeezing firmly. "Atsuna?"

"She must do this, Tamahome," Atsuna said quietly. "Have faith."

Miaka turned around, facing her protectors. "I don't want anyone to interfere!"

Tamahome stared pleadingly at Miaka, then at Atsuna, not liking one bit to leave Miaka alone. Atsuna gave his shoulder another squeeze, flashing him a small but comforting smile.

"All right, then," Tomite said, clearing his throat. "Take off all your clothes."

Tamahome felt the blood drain from his face. He heard his friends gasp behind him. Anger rumbled in the pit of his stomach. "And _that's_ how you're gonna decide if she's worthy of the Shinzaho? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You guys are nothin' but a couple o' perverts!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"Silence! It's not up to you!" Tomite shot back, his patience wearing thin.

Atsuna saw both Tamahome and Tasuki were prepared to launch themselves forward before this could go any further, and she yanked them both back by the arm, rousing surprised cries from both of them.

"What's the big idea, woman?!" Tasuki exclaimed, shaking his fist in the air.

"You can't possibly think this is a good idea, Atsuna!" Tamahome replied, his anger boiling.

"Miaka already agreed. Just let her do this," Atsuna replied nonchalantly. "I'm sure their intentions are pure. Miaka can handle this."

Tasuki grumbled under his breath, folding his arms in a huff over his chest, and Tamahome gritted his teeth. He already didn't like this.

Miaka shed her coat, the cold already nipping at her vulnerable skin. "Fine! I am going through with this!"

She tossed aside the overcoat, blouse, and skirt of her uniform, leaving herself in only her thin, satin slip. She wrapped her arms around herself, the cold biting viciously.

Tomite lifted his palm, now facing Miaka. "All right. Stand right there and don't move." A familiar green glow pulsed around his palm as he summoned his spell.

Tamahome stood in horror as he watched ice crackling from the ground, slowly reaching up Miaka's feet, her ankles, her legs. "How dare they do this," he gritted through his teeth.

"They're turnin' Miaka into solid ice!" Tasuki exclaimed, his hand falling on the handle of his tessen.

"Don't move!" Tomite ordered. "If she is the priestess, she'll try to hold out till the end!"

Tamahome watched helplessly as the ice continued its journey up Miaka's body. She remained still, her face contorting as the ice prickled her skin. It was so cold that it began to burn. She couldn't help but scream.

He couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it!" Before Atsuna could stop him, Tamahome rushed forward, intent on saving Miaka from a subzero fate, but he suddenly bounced backwards, landing on his back.

Hikitsu shook his head. "You fool. Didn't you notice that we surrounded you with a wall of ice?"

Atsuna moved forward to help her brother to his feet, all the while now noticing the sheen on the barrier of ice splitting them from Miaka. She pressed her hand against it, wincing slightly at the sting of cold against her skin.

"This has to be close to a foot thick," she said softly. She turned to Tasuki, who already had his tessen off his back. "Your fire won't be enough to melt it, Tasuki. Not quick enough to get to Miaka, anyway."

Whether any of them liked it or not, Miaka was on her own.

"Now then, if you truly are the priestess, try and find a way out of this," Hikitsu replied, his arms folded across his chest and now wearing a confident smirk.

Tomite nodded in affirmation. "There's no way."

The ice now crept up Miaka's neck and face. Miaka's mind raced as she watched it reaching up over her eyes. But even then, she kept silent, her eyes burning through the Genbu warriors.

"Stop! Enough! Can't you see you're killing her?!" Tamahome shouted, banging his fists against the wall of ice.

The crackle of ice stopped as it folded together atop Miaka's head. She was now still, encased completely in her icy grave.

Tamahome felt a tremble through his knees as he pressed his hands against the barrier. "Miaka."

"She's – She's frozen!" Tasuki exclaimed. "C'mon! There has to be somethin' we can do!"

"Soon her heart will stop," Tomite said, resting a hand coolly on his waist. "In the end, she was just a girl."

Atsuna rested a hand on her brother's shoulder as he rested his forehead on the icy barricade keeping him from rescuing the woman he loved. She turned to Miaka, looking carefully for any signs of movement.

And then, suddenly a weak, red glow that grew in vibrancy bounced off the walls of the cave, nearly blinding them.

"Hey, hey, hey! Tamahome, look at this!" Tasuki called out to his friend.

Tamahome lifted his head, gaping in surprise as the ice surrounding Miaka's body began to crackle and melt, Nuriko's bracelets having transformed into wrist guards, their power now activated.

Everyone held their breath as the red fissures in the ice grew until it shattered off around her body, freeing her from her frosty prison. Miaka collapsed to her knees, the straps from her slip falling off her shoulders. She coughed and gasped, eager for oxygen to fill her lungs once more.

Nuriko's bracelets returned to their normal state, their glow pulsing off to nothing. Hikitsu and Tomite exchanged glances, both of them now wearing a small, pleased smile. Hikitsu snapped his fingers, and the giant wall of ice shattered into small shards around the Suzaku warriors.

Miaka's protectors all rushed forward, shouting her name in worry. Tamahome collapsed at her side, his hands resting on her bare shoulders. He was surprised to find her skin warm.

Atsuna quickly grabbed her coat, shoving Tamahome out of the way so she could sling the garment over the young girl.

"Did you see it, Tomite?" Hikitsu asked quietly.

Nodding once, Tomite replied, "I saw. For a brief moment, the girl was surrounded by a red life force. It looked like fire. It was the flame of Suzaku!"

Tamahome had his arms wrapped around Miaka from behind, a frown overtaking his face. "Darn it, you. Every time you do something foolhardy like that, you take years off my life!"

Miaka blushed, touched by the concern in his voice.

Chichiri knelt down next to his priestess, curious. "So, how were you able to break free of the ice?"

Miaka lifted her arms, peering down at the jewelry dangling from her wrists. "I'm not sure, but suddenly power started coming from Nuriko's bracelets. I thought only Nuriko could use these. I guess he saved my life yet again."

"No, I don't believe that's all that happened here."

The Suzaku warriors looked up as Hikitsu moved forward, smiling, Tomite not far behind him. "You have demonstrated your own power, Priestess of Suzaku."

"My power?" Miaka asked, rubbing the back of her head in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Please accept our apologies, friends," Hikitsu said, bowing his head slightly. Tomite followed suit.

Miaka's eyes beamed, her mouth curving into a wide, hopeful smile. "You mean, you're going to let us pass?"

"Yes," Hikitsu replied with a nod. "We will lead you to the Shinzaho." He looked over his shoulder to his comrade.

"I guess we have to now," Tomite said with a knowing smile. He turned to the side, motioning his hand. "Please follow us, warriors of Suzaku." He and Hikitsu began walking down the hall.

Atsuna helped Miaka to her feet as she hurriedly slipped back into her own coat, buttoning it up to her neck. Miaka handed Atsuna her coat back and excitedly grabbed her hand, giggling delightedly. "Come on, Atsuna! Let's go get the Shinzaho!" The others chuckled and smiled as Miaka yanked the champion of light down the hallway to catch up with Hikitsu and Tomite. The Suzaku warriors followed close behind the women, meeting with Hikitsu and Tomite before a set of grand doors, locked tight.

"These doors are kept shut with our will," Hikitsu explained. "For 200 years, we've defended them. They've been closed. And now…the time has come to allow the doors to open."

Saying nothing more, there was a gentle rumble and a loud creak as the doors slowly opened, leaving a grand streak of light in the otherwise dark cave.

Hikitsu and Tomite moved inside, followed closely by Miaka and her warriors. Miaka's eyes widened as she took in the grand sight. The walls were made of smooth, solid ice, the ceiling held up by large, majestic pillars, also made of ice. And at the other end of the room, an item glowed and sparkled against the light.

"That's the Shinzaho there," Tomite explained.

"Priestess, please follow us. Your protectors can wait here," Hikitsu said, motioning for her to come forward.

Miaka's eyes widened, her heart quickening against her chest. She turned to face her friends, who all, minus Tasuki, urged her forward with comforting smiles.

"Hey, why aren't we invited?" Tasuki griped, his arms firm over his chest.

The Priestess of Suzaku gulped loudly – she swore she heard it echo against the ice walls – and stepped forward, following Hikitsu and Tomite to the other end of the hall to the ice pedestal housing the Shinzaho of Genbu.

It was surrounded by sheer satin curtains. Miaka held her hands fast against her chest, her pulse thumping against her throat, as the two Genbu warriors moved the fabric away from the pedestal, revealing the sparkle of the treasure laying before her.

It was a grand gold necklace with a large amethyst jewel shimmering in the center. Miaka's hands shook as she reached for it, stroking a finger softly against the cold metal.

"The Priestess of Genbu received this necklace in the ceremony to summon Genbu. It contains the priestess's power to summon the beast god," Hikitsu explained. He smiled. "And now it is yours, Priestess of Suzaku."

Miaka took that as permission to gently take the piece of jewelry in her hands. She studied its glimmer, a happy smile overtaking her face, before hugging it to her chest.

"Now I can summon Suzaku," she whispered to herself, turning to look upon her warriors, who had moved closer to witness the occasion. They all wore pleased smiles, happy that they were successful and, of course, were able to retrieve the Shinzaho before the Seiryu Seven.

Tomite cleared his throat behind her, shaking her from her reverie and causing her to look upon him in confusion. "Excuse me. I hate to break it to you, but that's not enough to summon Suzaku."

Miaka gasped. "What?!"

"Whaddaya mean, we can't summon Suzaku?!" Tasuki shouted, his arms flung in the air in a huff.

"You can't release its power without the other Shinzaho that is kept in the Sairo Empire to the west," Tomite replied. He cocked his head to the side. "You didn't know this?"

But watching as the Suzaku warriors and their priestess hung their heads in utter disappointment, the answer to his question silently presented itself.

"Well," Chichiri began, scratching his cheek, "I remember at the ceremony, Taiitsukun _did_ say 'first you have to go to Hokkan,' you know?"

"Well, why the hell didn't she make that clear in the first place?!" Tasuki demanded, his face reddening in anger. He turned to Tamahome, prepared to have his comrade back him up, but the color in Tamahome's face disappeared, his eyes distant and unblinking. "Um, Tama?"

Before the bandit could approach his friend to question what the hell his problem was, Miaka stepped forward, a look of sheer determination painted across her features. "So what? It doesn't matter! We'll do what they say and go to Sairo! We already have one Shinzaho! So let's go!"

Tasuki's expression of anger melted away into a content smile. "Okay, then. Let's do it!"

"I think we will all be fine," Chiriko spoke up with a smile.

Miaka stepped down from the pedestal, approaching Atsuna. "Atsuna, you'll stay with us, right? You'll come with us to Sairo for the other Shinzaho, won't you?"

Smiling, Atsuna rested a hand on the priestess's shoulder. "Of course. I will help you until the end of your journey, wherever that may be. Hikari wishes it of me to help you. Even if she didn't, I still would. It's the right thing to do. You can count on me," the blue-haired woman replied.

Tamahome said nothing. Instead, he began moving from the pedestal towards the door on the far end of the hall.

Miaka took a hurried step forward. "Tamahome?"

He stopped in his tracks at the worried sound of her voice, only turning over his shoulder to peer at her. "What are you waiting for? Come on, slowpokes. It's a long journey to Sairo, after all."

Miaka's smile spread from one cheek to the next, and before she realized it, her feet carried her quickly to him, wrapping her arms around his back in gratitude. Tamahome closed his eyes, the feel of her arms around him comforting, and all he could do was smile.

They all moved to the doorway, but Tomite and Hikitsu stopped, the open doors now parting them.

"The quickest and most direct route to Sairo is to travel south through Hokkan and cross the desert," Tomite informed.

Miaka and her warriors turned their attention to the two warriors of Genbu. "What will you do now?" she asked.

"Our duty here has come to an end," Tomite replied.

"Once this door is closed, we return to Heaven," Hikitsu added.

"It's been a long time. 200 years," Tomite said with a thoughtful sigh. He flashed a small smile to the Suzaku warriors. "Be careful, all of you."

"Farewell, and good luck on your journey," Hikitsu said.

And with those parting words, the doors leading to the Shinzaho's resting place closed tight, leaving Miaka and her warriors staring at it in silence.

Saying a quiet prayer in their honor, Miaka nodded her head in affirmation and turned around, making her way out of the cave. Her warriors followed her, the light from the outside now stretching inside the tunnel.

"I wish we could have talked with them more," Miaka said sadly, holding the Shinzaho tight against her.

Tasuki folded his arms over his chest once more. "Hey, that makes me wonder," he spoke up. "Can Suzaku bring dead people back to life?"

There was a thoughtful silence among them for a short moment. Chichiri broke the ice, clearing his throat. "I'm afraid it wouldn't work, you know. The flesh would begin to rot and return to earth. He wouldn't have a body, you know. There's no way he could be brought back to life now."

They all exchanged sad looks with one another, facing the harsh reality that Nuriko was gone and they could do nothing to bring him back.

"Still, we can continue on for him," Miaka said, forcing a smile on her face. "And just like those two guardians, I think he's looking out for us."

They all came to a stop at the opening of the cave, the sun greeting them from high in the sky. Miaka lifted a hand towards her face, hoping to mask some of the harshness of the sunlight beating down on her face and impairing her vision.

And in a quick flash, she felt the Shinzaho tugged from her grasp, her balance wavering at the unexpected and sudden force brushing past her.

Miaka blinked the sun out of her eyes, her eyesight coming into focus hurriedly. She found herself staring at a large gray wolf, one eye severely scarred and burned while the other glared at her menacingly. He had the Shinzaho gripped tight in his teeth.

She gasped as she noticed the scar on the wolf's eye being eerily similar to that of Ashitare's after Nuriko had used the signal flare on him. But that was impossible, considering Nuriko had killed him before he could get the Shinzaho for himself.

Her chest tightened as her eyes locked with the wolf's uninjured one. There was no question now.

"It's Ashitare!" she exclaimed.

With that declaration, the wolf quickly turned around and rushed off, kicking up mounds of snow in his wake.

"No! Give that back!" Miaka cried out and followed hotly after him, hearing Tamahome shouting behind her to stay with them. But she couldn't do that, knowing that Nuriko died so they could retrieve the Shinzaho, only to have it captured from them within minutes of having it bestowed upon them by the Genbu guardians.

Tamahome turned to Tasuki as Miaka ran out of sight. "Tasuki, come on! We have to catch up with her!"

Tasuki nodded, and they both rushed off, leaving Chichiri and the others standing alone at the cave entrance, hoping and praying Miaka would be brought back safe and perhaps they could have the Shinzaho returned to them.

* * *

><p>Miaka looked up from the snow, having tripped, with teary eyes as the damned animal escaped, Shinzaho in his possession and taking it straight to the Seiryu stronghold.<p>

"Give it back. Give it back!" She buried her face in the snow, sobbing. "It's not fair! We finally… We finally got it! And Nuriko gave up his life for it, but now…" She drifted off again into her cries, unsure of what to do now that the Shinzaho was lost.

"What's wrong, Miaka?"

Gazing up at the sound of the familiar echoing voice, Miaka came face to face with Taiitsukun.

The words spilled in a quickened flurry from her mouth. "Taiitsukun! What'll I do? What'll I do, Taiitsukun? The Shinzaho was… It was in my hands and I let it go! Without it and the other Shinzaho in Sairo, I can't ever summon Suzaku!" she cried, tears leaving a trail down her cheeks.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, I just came here to check up on you," Taiitskun replied, her face flattening.

"Which way did that wolf go? I have to go and get it back!" Miaka exclaimed, the urgency continuing to rise up within her.

"You're willing to follow him straight into the Seiryu camp?" the great creator asked, her form floating closer to the saddened priestess.

"It's my fault it was stolen! I have to go!" Miaka insisted, her voice beginning to crack again.

Taiitsukun brought her hands up in front of her face, folding her hands with her index fingers held upright and pressed together.

"Hold on."

She appeared as if she prayed, deep in her thoughts and muttering an incantation. "Yes, Nakago is already in possession of the Shinzaho. It is now in his hands and surrounded by his powerful life force. This is a barrier."

"A barrier?" Miaka asked, her head cocked to the side in confusion.

"His life force in nearly invincible. You could not break through it as you are now," Taiitsukun continued, her hands folding back into her sleeves.

Miaka's face fell. "No, I guess not."

"Let's see. There is one thing you could try, but it's not something you would want to do," Taiitsukun said, her eyes locking with the priestess's with intensity.

Miaka leaned forward, her eyes widened at the prospect of retrieving the Shinzaho and making everyone – Nuriko – proud of her. "No, I want to! What is it?" the Suzaku priestess demanded.

There was a short pause before Taiitsukun answered. "It is intercourse."

Miaka felt as if she'd been slapped. "I-Intercourse?"

"Male and female intercourse is also known as bou-chuu jutsu and is one of the ways you can take control of another's life force. When performed properly, it can enhance one's chi. But if misused, the life force can be controlled and the mind confused. In other words, you can manipulate his life force," Taiitsukun explained.

Thoughts scurried in chaos in her mind as she processed Taiitsukun's words. "But – But I thought the priestess had to be a virgin."

Taiitsukun scoffed. "That is downright mythology."

Miaka felt her heart clamber to a halt in her chest. "What?!"

Taiitsukun continued, clearing her throat. "If I hadn't said that, the Suzaku warriors would have exhausted all their powers vying for the priestess, wouldn't they? Your friend Yui is a priestess and she certainly isn't a virgin, is she?"

A small gasp escaped Miaka's throat as she sat in the snow, her hands turning red and frigid, but she couldn't feel them. Taiitsukun's words continued to echo in her head as she tried to juggle the consequences of going to bed with Nakago of all people and what it would do to Tamahome, while their need for the Shinzaho was imperative if they hoped to summon Suzaku.

As Miaka continued to debate within herself the course of action she should take, she heard her name being called through the trees by Tamahome and Tasuki, who sounded dangerously close to finding her.

"They're calling for you," Taiitsukun spoke up, causing Miaka to peer up at her. "Anyway, forget about that idea and head for Sairo at once! You must retrieve the other Shinzaho!"

Miaka gulped loudly as she pushed the calling of her name from her head. She hated that she knew what had to be done, and she silently apologized to Tamahome.

Pushing herself to her feet, Miaka asked with resolve, "Taiitsukun, where is Nakago?"

* * *

><p>Tamahome felt a mix of aggravation and worry creeping up in the pit of his stomach as he continued to call for Miaka, wondering how she could have gotten so far ahead of him. And while he pondered her sudden talent for evasion, he nearly ran right into Taiitsukun, who merely frowned at him.<p>

Tamahome jumped back slightly at the elderly woman's sudden appearance. "Taiitsukun! What are you doing here?"

"I've got a message from Miaka," she replied simply. "She got sick while she ran too hard while chasing the enemy, and she would like for you and the others to move on to Sairo without her."

Tamahome shook his head quickly, already not liking the sound of it. "Is she here? Where is she now?"

"She's resting somewhere. She said she didn't want you to follow her. She wants you to go on to Sairo and she will meet you there," Taiitsukun said.

"But why?!" Tamahome exclaimed, exasperated.

Taiitsukun cleared her throat. "You moron. Boys really are idiots. Girls get girl problems, you know."

Tamahome felt the cherry blush creeping up in his cheeks. "Oh. _That_." He rubbed the back of his head. "I just thought maybe she might be blaming herself for the Shinzaho being stolen away from us by that wolf."

"You should just get going to Sairo rather than worrying about the Shinzaho. I will watch over Miaka and bring her to you myself," Taiitsukun reassured.

Tamahome felt placated by the sound of that, nodding once in affirmation. "All right. Let her know we will head to Sairo right away."

Saying nothing, Taiitsukun merely disappeared, leaving Tamahome to turn around and head back toward Mt. Koku to share the news with his friends.

Taiitsukun reappeared behind him, watching him go. A smirk curled on her face, and her visage melted down into a small shell that lay discreet on the snow.

* * *

><p>Atsuna was the first to notice the orange tuft of hair moving over the hill of Mt. Koku, knowing that it could only belong to one person. She moved towards him in curiosity. "Where's Tamahome? I take it you had no luck finding Miaka?"<p>

Shaking his head with an exasperated scoff, Tasuki folded his arms over his chest. "Tama decided to keep lookin'. I thought maybe she came back up here. There's no way she caught up to that wolf."

Atsuna bit on her bottom lip, making no effort to conceal her concern for the priestess. "I hope she's all right out there. She shouldn't be off by herself, especially since it looks as if the Seiryu Seven are lurking about."

Tasuki scowled. "Yeah, I don't like it, either. Those bastards are the reason Nuriko…"

Atsuna's face softened when Tasuki bit off the end of his sentence. She watched his muscles tense and go hard as he tore his gaze away from her, gritting his teeth hard. She felt sadness welling up in her chest. She took a step towards him and touched his arm, causing his head to jerk in her direction.

"I'm so sorry, Tasuki," she said quietly, slowly rubbing her hand up and down his arm in hopes to comfort him at the mention of their dearly departed friend and comrade.

Tasuki looked at her, silent, for a moment, watching her face twist as she fought back another onslaught of tears. He opened his mouth, preparing to console her, when her eyes snapped from his and over his shoulder.

"Tamahome!" Atsuna pulled her hand from Tasuki's arm as she saw her brother running up the mountain towards them. She felt her heart drop. "You didn't find Miaka?"

Shaking his head, Tamahome drank in a few deep breaths. "No, but I found Taiitsukun."

"What? What the hell is the old bat doin' around here?" Tasuki asked.

Chichiri, Mitsukake, and Chiriko circled around Tamahome, eager to hear his news.

"She said she would stay with Miaka. I guess she's not feeling well and decided to go on at her own pace. She wants us to go to Sairo without her, but Taiitsukun is going to stick with her and make sure she meets up with us safely," Tamahome explained, wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

"Well, at least she won't be alone, you know," Chichiri replied. "We already know the Seiryu Seven are in Hokkan, and now they're in possession of the Shinzaho. We should make haste to Sairo so we can retrieve the Shinzaho of Byakko before they can, you know."

"Hopefully we will be able to get ahead of them," Atsuna spoke up. "But we should probably watch our backs. My guess is that they were letting us do the hard work here. They might try employing the same tactic in Sairo."

"They won't get the other Shinzaho. I swear it," Tamahome said, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. "We should go. We'll grab some supplies in town and then get going."

The Suzaku warriors turned on their heels, preparing to make their way down the mountain when they noticed a small group of men, about half a dozen, making their way up the path.

"Don't tell me it's the Seiryu Seven," Tamahome groaned. "We don't have time for this."

Atsuna felt a presence pinging in her head as she squinted her eyes, hoping to get a clearer look of who made their way to meet with them. Her eyes fell on the center figure seemingly leading the charge, and a heavy weight crashed down on her shoulders as she realized who it was.

She staggered back, her head suddenly feeling very light. She felt Tamahome steady her from behind. "Atsuna, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Son of a bitch," Tasuki hissed, his eyes meeting with Atsuna's. "Is that who I think it is?"

Atsuna sighed shakily, nodding lightly in confirmation. Tasuki instantly pulled the tessen from his back, prepared for battle.

"What? Who? Who is it?" Tamahome asked, shifting in front of his sister. He froze when he saw the fear she tried so desperately to hide behind her eyes. "Atsuna, who is it?"

Swallowing, she looked up into her brother's eyes. "His name is Ryozo," she said, her voice cracked. "He's the bandit leader responsible for my abduction. He's found me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A lot happened in this chapter for sure, but now we're really going to start having some fun. I really enjoyed writing Chapter 8, and I hope you'll all like it...next week! :D Thank you so much for reading! ~Halo**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tasuki's first instinct to protect Atsuna rolled over him in a wave, and he instantly pushed her behind him, flames already beginning to spark at the edges of his tessen. "How the hell did this bastard find ya? How did he know we were freakin' here?"

Atsuna sighed deeply, rubbing a finger against her temple. "I don't know, but that doesn't really matter. I'm going to have to face him."

Tamahome turned to his sister, wide-eyed. "You can't face this guy, Atsuna! Why would he come after you after all this time? He left you for dead! How did he know you were alive?"

She moved from behind Tasuki towards her brother, taking both of his hands in hers, as she knew his temperament would likely get the better of him at the coming revelation. "He found me and Tasuki in the market while I did some shopping for the things I would need for the trip. He found out I survived, and he's been looking for me."

Tamahome snapped his gaze over to Tasuki, who merely shot him an apologetic glance. "Hold on a second. He approached you and you didn't tell me? Why didn't _either_ of you tell me?!"

"I don't think we have time for this, you know," Chichiri spoke up, motioning his staff towards the mountain path. His friends turned their attention towards the small group of bandits who finished their trek to the top of the mountain, and Ryozo flashed a triumphant smirk in Atsuna's direction.

"Let it be known that even a sea cannot stop me from taking back what belongs to me," he said with an amused chuckle.

Tasuki opened his mouth, prepared to warn him not to talk to her, but Atsuna stepped forward, her scowl readily apparent. "How on earth did you find me?" she snapped.

Ryozo's chuckle morphed into a boisterous laugh. "Do you think I don't have connections everywhere in Konan? I had you trailed, little mouse. As soon as you and your friends disembarked for Hokkan, I paid off the dockmaster to tell me where you and your little band were headed."

"How dare you! You are interfering with a celestial pilgrimage!" Atsuna spat, shoving her finger angrily in his direction. "Any issue you have with me can wait until this is over!"

Ryozo's hand rested on the hilt of his sheathed sword. "Yes, so I've gathered. I don't give a damn about your little quest. I told you I would come back for you. Did you think I would wait to reclaim what is mine?"

"She doesn't belong to ya!" Tasuki roared, the flames of his tessen igniting to life along with his anger. "Shut the hell up!"

"Tasuki, it's okay," Atsuna quickly interrupted, resting a placating hand on his arm. "I can handle him."

Ryozo laughed once more. "I see you have your protector with you once again. And from the looks of it, you have quite a few this time." He cocked his head to the side. "But no priestess, I see."

"She is no concern to you!" Atsuna shouted. "You have no right to even speak of her. You have no right to be here at all! This is sacred ground! And if you don't remove your filth from this place, then I will do it _for_ you!"

Ryozo's eyes widened and he stepped back as a staff made of light materialized in her hand. The expressions on the Suzaku Seven's faces matched the dark-haired bandit's. "What is this sorcery?"

"If it weren't for divine interference, you would have indeed killed me that day," Atsuna replied, holding her staff tight before her. "I have been imbued with the powers of light by the goddess Hikari herself, and you are intruding with more than just the summoning of Suzaku. I am charged with ridding this world of the overabundance of darkness plaguing these lands. And unfortunately for you, you are a scourge that needs to be dealt with, and I will be the one to do it."

Tamahome moved forward, grabbing his sister's shoulder. "Hold on, Atsuna. I can't let you fight them all by yourself."

Atsuna didn't turn to face her brother. He heard her chuckle lightly. "In the years I was away from you, brother, I learned how to defend myself quite easily. You have nothing to fear. This is my fight."

Ryozo's ears perked at their exchange. "Brother?" His eyes fell upon Tamahome, instantly noticing the resemblance between them. The corner of his mouth curled. "Ah, I see. So this must be the brother you were so intent to protect."

Tamahome scowled. "I will never forgive you for taking my sister away from me, you bastard."

"Come now. You shouldn't be so stingy with the little mouse. She has plenty of wealth to go around," Ryozo replied. His smirk deepened. "Although I enjoyed her company in ways you wouldn't know."

Atsuna felt a stab of sickness through her stomach at his implication. "Enough!" she shouted, quick to turn the conversation away from her brother. She noticed in the corner of her eye that Tamahome was prepared to ask for clarification. "Don't you speak to my brother or any of my friends. They will simply be witnesses to your downfall, Ryozo. I am ending this nightmare once and for all."

Before Ryozo could respond, Atsuna rushed forward, her staff held behind her and her free hand stretched out with her palm facing the unwanted bandits. A flash of bright light pulsed, causing the bandits to stagger in blindness. She launched herself in the air, taking advantage of their impaired vision, and slammed her staff against them. She knocked each of them out instantly, save for Ryozo, whose vision begun to recover in time for him to watch her dance among his men.

And just as quick as the fight began, it ended. Ryozo's men now lie unconscious behind him, and Atsuna stood mere feet away from him, not having broken a sweat or suffering from an expenditure of energy.

"Holy shit, man," Tasuki whispered to no one in particular. "If I'da known she could fight like that, I woulda let her deal with the bastard on her own in the market."

"Your men are merely knocked out. They will come to eventually," Atsuna spoke up, her voice hard. "You will not be so lucky, Ryozo. I have certain reservations about killing people, but you don't deserve to live. Hikari bids me to rid this world of you and the darkness you spread, and I will complete that task." She took a long drag of cold oxygen, filling her lungs. "I have been waiting for this for a long time."

Ryozo hid his worry with a confident smile. "You have become quite a warrior, little mouse. It's a shame you couldn't use those gifts in combat while you were with me. You were much too young then to be able to hurt me or any of my gang."

"I'll make up for that lack now, Ryozo. Don't you worry," Atsuna vowed as she pointed the end of her staff towards him. "It is my job as the champion of light to expediently tip the scales of light and darkness to a more balanced state. Getting rid of you will be a substantial step in the right direction to see that this world sees peace."

Ryozo grasped the hilt of his sword, pulling it from its sheath. "Is that a challenge, little mouse?"

Atsuna grit her teeth at his arrogance. "It won't be a challenge for me. You are no match for the powers of light. I intend to end this swiftly. My friends and I have more pressing matters to attend to, and you are in the way of that mission."

"Do you remember the first time you tried to fight me, what happened?" Ryozo asked suddenly, his sword hanging at his side casually. He saw the color drain from Atsuna's face. "Of course you remember. You thought your training would be a match for me, even though my brute strength far outweighed yours. And then I quickly proved you wrong, did I not?"

"Stop it now," Atsuna seethed, her heart now thumping wildly against her chest. "This is neither the time nor the place."

"You were no match for me," Ryozo continued, ignoring Atsuna completely. "That night will always be special to me, little mouse. The first night I claimed you specifically as mine, the first time I spilled my seed deep inside of you."

Atsuna slammed her eyes shut as she bit back a horrified whimper, her world crashing down on her. She was very aware of the gasps that came from behind her as the ugliness of her past dripped from Ryozo's mouth like poison. As much as she dreaded to see the looks on her friends' faces, on her brother's face, she turned slowly over her shoulder, her eyes instantly connecting with Tamahome's.

His eyes were wide, his mouth hung open in complete disbelief. She could tell he was trembling and that it had nothing to do with the cold. She closed her eyes, the tears trickling down her cheeks as she felt her brother's pain and anger moving through him and through her.

"Judging by the look on your companions' faces, they didn't know about our special relationship," Ryozo spoke up, the amusement seeping from his voice.

Atsuna's eyes snapped open, her own fury swimming over her. "You bastard," she seethed. "Haven't you caused enough pain?! I should have come to rid this world of you as soon as I received these powers. You don't deserve to take another blessed breath on this earth for what you've done to my family!" She swallowed hard, choking back her rising sobs. "And what you did to me. You treated me like a toy! You treated all those poor girls like your playthings! You have no honor and no consideration for anyone but yourself!"

Ryozo smirked, shaking his head with a chuckle. "I missed that feisty attitude of yours, little mouse."

"Shut up!" Atsuna shouted. Her fingers tightened over her staff, her knuckles white as paper. "I am not your little mouse! I was never yours!" The tears flowed down her reddened face, her chest heaving and her shoulders trembling. "The disgusting things you did to me, no matter what I do or how hard I try, I will never be able to forget them! I will never be able to push those memories down far enough! I can still feel your repulsive touch on me. You will haunt me for the rest of my life!"

She jerked the edge of her staff to face him. She couldn't control the quiver vibrating through her weapon. "Knowing there are vile human beings in this world who prey on children and those weaker than they are only drives me to rid this world of you! No parent should have to lose their child the way my parents lost me! And no child should lose their innocence as I lost mine! You stole from me what never belonged to you in the first place, and I will enjoy removing you from this plane of existence! You will serve your penance in Hell!"

Ryozo stood silent for a moment, expressionless, at Atsuna's impassioned speech. His eyes shifted to her companions standing behind her. The monk had his hand gripped tight on her brother's shoulder, whose eyes burned in a flurry of different emotions. He appeared to be attempting to console his fellow comrade from intervening. His eyes moved to his fellow bandit leader, whose tessen trembled in his grasp as he fought for control over his own raging emotions.

The ebony-haired bandit could only smile, which caused something to snap inside Atsuna, an anger and temper she had fought so hard against for the past three years of her life. "Oh, little mouse. Your life stopped belonging to you the moment I set eyes on you. And you can't steal what already belongs to you." He lifted his blade, pointing it towards her. "I will take you back to Konan with me by force. I have no problem with that, as you're already aware. And once you're back where you belong, well, I'll let your imagination fill in the blanks as to what I have planned for you."

Atsuna watched as Ryozo dragged his tongue hungrily over his mouth. As his eyes scoped her, she could practically hear his thoughts. She snapped her eyes shut, casting off the flurry of images in her head of all the times he'd violated and abused her as a child, of all the times he now had planned for her as an adult.

She could take no more.

Tightening her grip over her staff, it began to pulse erratically with a blinding yellow light. Tears continued to fill her eyes, blurring her vision, but she continued to channel her power, prepared to end Ryozo's trail of destruction, as well as her own torment, in one blow.

Tamahome watched his sister intently, silently wishing their connection remained dissolved, for he wouldn't feel the pangs of pain that she felt as her powers swirled around her in a rage. He took a step forward, but Chichiri's hand moved from his shoulder to his arm, grasping tight. Tamahome turned to his comrade, who shook his head, silently reminding him that this fight was hers.

Tasuki noticed the quiet exchange between Tamahome and Chichiri in the corner of his eye, but he kept his attention on Atsuna, prepared to jump into action despite her wish to keep them out of her fight.

Atsuna's stomach tumbled as her eyes connected with Ryozo's, who stood smug and smirking, unintimidated by her display of power. It was the same disgusting smirk he wore every single time he'd ripped the clothes from her body, every time he'd grunt and groan her name in her ear as he'd violated her, made her cry, left bruises on her arms from holding her in place.

She cried out and, without warning, cast herself forward, swinging her staff behind her as she prepared to end his miserable life. She could hear her brother and Tasuki call her name behind her as she clumsily rushed towards the man who ruined her childhood. But as she grew closer to him, the wind carried his musky scent to her nostrils, bringing on another slew of unwanted memories.

She blinked out of her trance, nearly forgetting that her feet still carried her towards him, and realized she was much closer to him than she thought. She forced herself to stop so she could bring her staff down upon him, the light pulsing from her body.

But she felt her staff stop in midair, and a harsh pierce of pain jabbed into her unprotected left side, just under her ribcage. She gasped hard, which only intensified the pain, and looked down, seeing that Ryozo's blade now impaled her body.

Her friends shouted her name behind her as her staff fell from her hand and into the snow next to her feet. Against her will, she collapsed against Ryozo, who leaned into the side of her face, smelling her hair and taking her earlobe in his mouth. He chuckled, keeping his sword still as her blood began to trickle down the blade.

"You foolish little mouse," he murmured, taking advantage of her weakened state to drag his fingers along her neck, tracing her collarbone, and groping a breast. "It looks as if your goddess couldn't really help you. It's a shame it had to come to this. But I will always have our special memories. No girl will ever compare to you."

Atsuna coughed, blood sputtering from her lips. She grasped his shoulders tight, her fingers digging through the thick cloth of his coat. "You…don't win…this…time," she croaked. The lavender of her eyes turned yellow as she muttered a quiet chant, light now swirling around them both. Ryozo's eyes snapped back and forth as the light glittered around them, forming chains around his ankles and traveling up his body.

"What is this sorcery?!" he demanded as he yanked his sword from her body. She wavered slightly, but she kept her grip tight upon him, not allowing him to move. "Let me go, woman!"

The light exploded in a grand flash, and Ryozo released a painful scream as light began to spill from his very pores. His sword fell to the ground as he tried to free himself from her grasp, but the chains of light proved immovable around his limbs.

Atsuna gave him a swift jerk, causing him to meet her gaze. To his horror, she smiled, the blood still trickling out of her mouth. "This spell…it won't stop…not until you're – you're dead."

"You stupid bitch," Ryozo cursed, wincing and groaning as he felt his body weaken with every passing second.

"You say I…was your little mouse?" Atsuna then released him, grasping the wound that continued to pour blood from her abdomen. "You were always a rat, Ryozo. And now…now you'll die as one."

The chains pulled Ryozo to the ground, and a rune of light closed around him, engulfing him in a grand blast of celestial power. The Suzaku warriors lifted their arms in front of their faces in an attempt to salvage their sight.

Tamahome was the first to lower his arm, his heart beating erratically against his chest. He saw his sister still standing, the light having dimmed to nothing and her fallen staff dissolving into small spheres of light.

Ryozo's body lay before her feet, steaming and unmoving. Atsuna stared down at his lifeless eyes, a large weight lifting from her shoulders, from her soul. She turned around, flashing a weak smile to her brother. She took a step forward before her sobs returned and overtook her, the loss of blood now taking its toll as she collapsed to her knees.

"It's done," she whispered to herself as she watched Tamahome and Tasuki rushing toward her with Mitsukake, Chichiri, and Chiriko right behind them.

Tamahome was ripping his coat off as he approached her, quickly slinging it over her shoulders. "Mitsukake!" he shouted, turning tearfully to his comrade. "She needs help!"

"C'mon, Tama. Let's lay her down or somethin'," Tasuki said gently, removing his own coat to lie over the snow.

Tamahome eased her down atop Tasuki's coat, watching the tears stream down her face, the blood from her mouth making a path down her chin and neck. "Damn it, Atsuna. Damn it," Tamahome cursed tearfully, trying his hardest to get ahold of himself. "That bastard. I can't believe…" He trailed off, cupping a hand over her cheek and pushing down his lingering anger and shock. "You're going to be okay. Mitsukake can heal you."

Atsuna's eyelids lowered in exhaustion as Mitsukake knelt at her side, resting a hand over hers. "Try to relax, Atsuna," his comforting baritone voice echoed in her ears. He pulled out his healing water, dipping his fingers inside and sprinkling the droplets over her gaping wound. She winced at first, but the cooling water numbed the pain, sending warmth through her veins as her wound closed and mended.

She released a long, deep breath as the pain dwindled away to nothing and her strength began to return. She started pushing herself up to her elbows, but Tamahome grabbed her, helping her sit up. She turned to Mitsukake, giving him a gentle, grateful smile. "Thank you, Mitsukake. That is the second time I've cheated death, it seems."

Tamahome pressed his hands against her face, making her look to him. Tears still filled his eyes. "Tell me none of that was true. Please tell me, Atsuna," he pleaded, his voice cracking. "Tell me he didn't do all of those things to you!"

Atsuna stared at her brother silently for a moment, reflecting back to her outbursts moments before. She sighed, placing a palm over one of his hands and pulling it from her face. "I'm so sorry, Tamahome. I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would be hurt by it. And…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "I wasn't ready to face my past again. I kept it buried deep down during my travels. I didn't want to remember all of those horrible things. That's why I didn't tell you before we left. I didn't want those things to destroy the happiness of being reunited after all this time."

She turned her head, looking upon Ryozo's lifeless body. "He can't hurt anyone else anymore. He can't hurt me anymore. I no longer have to live in fear that he will come for me. His darkness died along with him." She turned her attention back to her brother and her friends. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I haven't spoken a word of Ryozo since he found me and Tasuki in the market. It was a long time to keep it all bottled up inside."

Tamahome instantly scowled and turned to a quiet Tasuki, grabbing a fistful of his jacket in his hands. "You! Why didn't you tell me this happened?! I should have known! I'm her brother!" Tamahome shouted.

Tasuki's face fell at his comrade's pain and anger, having nothing to say to him.

"Tamahome, don't," Atsuna said, quickly intervening and pushing Tamahome away from Tasuki. "I asked Tasuki not to say anything to you. It was horrible of me to put him in that position, but you needed to hear it from me. I never wanted you to find out like this. And I knew once you found out the truth, you would once again blame yourself for all of it. And none of it was your fault. It was Ryozo's, and now he can't terrorize anyone else again. He will answer to his crimes in damnation for eternity."

She turned to Tasuki, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry for making you keep this a secret for me, Tasuki. It was wrong of me." She exchanged glances with the other Suzaku warriors. "And I'm sorry all of you had to be a witness to that. I never wanted him to interrupt this journey. I never thought he would go to such lengths to find me again."

Tasuki scoffed, shaking his head, trying to make light of the situation for Atsuna's sake, as well as Tamahome's. "Don't be stupid, woman. We're just glad yer okay an' that bastard is gone. I still think I shoulda fried him back in Konan."

"Yes, we are glad you're okay, Atsuna!" Chiriko chimed in with a smile. He wrapped his arms around Atsuna's neck. "We're your friends, and we want you to be okay!"

Atsuna melted at the kind words from the young boy, and she returned the hug, squeezing as tight as her strength would allow. He pulled away from her, his smile fading. "_Are_ you okay?"

The courier of light looked down at her abdomen, now healed and her clothing no longer ripped from the blade's puncture. "Honestly, Chiriko, I'm not. I have a lot I have to come to grips with that I've purposefully refused to face all these years. But now that Ryozo is gone and I have all of you…" She lifted her head, a smile playing on her face. "I will be."

She turned to her brother, pulling him into a hug. "The past is the past, Tamahome. There's nothing we can do to change it. And we shouldn't dwell on it. We look ahead now to new and better things, and I think it can only improve now that we're together again." She pressed her lips against his cheek. "Now, we have a Shinzaho to find. We should probably move on. We've lost enough ground with Ryozo's interruption, and we don't want to keep Miaka waiting."

She moved to her feet, Tamahome grabbing her elbows to help her up. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked worriedly. "I don't want to rush you after all of that."

She chuckled lightly. "I'm still not at full strength, but Mitsukake healed me. I'll be all right. I promised Hotohori that I would be of help on this trip. I have much to make up for since my personal life got in the way of our mission."

"You are one of us now, you know," Chichiri spoke up with his trademark smile. "Don't worry about that. We will find the Shinzaho and meet up with Miaka. We are all in this together, you know."

Atsuna offered her friends a grateful smile. "Yes. We certainly are."

"Okay, then if you're sure you're all right…" Tamahome started, taking his sister's hand in his.

She nodded quickly, hoping to dispel his fears. "I promise I am. We should make haste towards Sairo. The Seiryu Seven might already be on their way there," Atsuna replied. Her eyes moved towards the still bodies of Ryozo and his lackeys. "We can leave them. Ryozo's bandits will probably be waking up soon. They can decide what to do with his body. I would like to be long gone before they wake up and realize what happened."

"Then let's get goin', 'cause I'm tired of this damn snow an' cold," Tasuki grumbled, tapping his foot impatiently.

"We will retrieve our horses in the village, gather a few supplies, and head towards the desert," Tamahome said, squeezing his sister's hand. "Hopefully Miaka is okay with Taiitsukun. I want to get to her as soon as we can so she's not alone out there."

The warriors passed a glance at one another before looking to the mound of snow where their friend lay in eternal rest. Saying nothing, they all moved towards it, forming a half-circle and each giving a silent, solemn vow to Nuriko that they would continue on his name and see to it that Suzaku be summoned and Konan saved from the clutches of Kutou.

* * *

><p>Miaka stopped to catch her breath, bending over and clutching her knees as she struggled to fill her lungs with oxygen. Her coat was long forgotten somewhere behind her, the heat of the desert beating down on her. She had no idea how long she'd been running, but according to what Taiitsukun told her, she should be close to the Seiryu camp.<p>

She pressed her hands against her stomach. She felt sick at the prospect before her. She sighed deeply and walked forward, pondering the consequences of her actions. She could barely fathom the thought of lying with Nakago of all people, of sharing that intimacy for the first time with anyone other than Tamahome. But she saw it as her own fault that the Shinzaho was taken, and as the priestess, she swore to herself, as well as to Nuriko, that she would do anything and everything to get it back.

She stopped in her tracks, looking down at the Seiryu tents down below. The one in the middle was larger than the rest and flew a blue flag on the top.

Nakago was inside. She could feel it.

A lone tear trickled down her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Tamahome. Please forgive me."

* * *

><p>The Suzaku warriors rode casually through the desert, having abandoned their winter clothing a couple hours back as the environment changed, the snow melting in favor of the heat and sand now in abundance around them.<p>

"The scenery changes drastically once you leave Hokkan, doesn't it?" Tasuki spoke up in the silence.

"Only a little ways further and we'll be entirely surrounded by the desert, you know," Chichiri added, taking in the rock formations and sand dunes forming in the distance.

From behind Mitsukake, Chiriko turned to Tamahome, who rode alongside them. "Tamahome, are you certain that Miaka will be coming to meet us soon?"

"Yeah, sure," Tamahome said with a nod. "That's what Taiitsukun told me." He shifted his head forward, looking down absently at the ground in thought.

Atsuna took note immediately, leading her horse closer to her brother while the others engaged in conversation. "Hey. Are you all right?" she asked, leaning towards him to touch his leg. "You look troubled by something."

"I'm nervous," he admitted. "I feel like Miaka could be in danger. I don't like being away from her. I don't know how she's doing."

Atsuna offered him a comforting smile. "You're just anxious. Taiitsukun assured you that she would watch over Miaka. I don't like it, either, but Taiitsukun will ensure she's kept safe. All will be well."

He stayed silent for a moment, pondering. "Are you doing okay?" he asked suddenly, peering at her thoughtfully.

She stared at him. "Of course, Tamahome. I'm feeling much better now. Mitsukake healed me, and all of my strength has returned."

His gaze hardened. "That's not what I meant."

Atsuna swallowed hard past the dryness in her throat. "I'm okay, Tamahome. I promise. Don't worry about me. Now that Ryozo is gone, I feel much better. There is nothing to worry about anymore." She paused for a moment, studying him. "What do you ask?"

Tamahome sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Kana."

As she opened her mouth to question his apology, he yanked on the reins, urging his horse to turn back around. His friends stopped, turning over their shoulders as they heard Tamahome's horse whinny.

"I'm sorry, everyone! You'll have to go on ahead without me!" Tamahome shouted as his horse galloped off.

Tasuki moved his horse next to Atsuna as she watched her brother go, her face pensive. "What's up with him?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "He's anxious not having Miaka here with us. I suppose he's going off to find her." She turned to the others. "We're in a foreign territory with the Seiryu Seven roaming about. I can understand his apprehension."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, you know," Chichiri spoke up. "Let's just continue on and let Tamahome and Miaka catch up with us." The monk turned his horse around, followed by Mitsukake and Tasuki, and they continued forward.

Atsuna watched her brother disappear over the horizon, saying a silent prayer for his safety, before moving her horse to trail after her friends.

Tasuki eased back on his reins, slowing down so Atsuna could catch up with him. His eyes met with hers. "How are ya feelin', by the way?" he asked as they followed closely behind their comrades, the three of them embroiled in their own conversation about the Shinzaho of Sairo.

Atsuna smiled. "I'm doing all right. Mitsukake's healing powers have taken full effect. I'm back to full strength." She cleared her throat of its dryness. "How are _you_?"

Tasuki stared at her in disbelief. "What? What do ya mean, how am I? I'm not the one who got skewered, ya know."

Her smile faded behind a mask of solemnity. "You know what I mean, Tasuki."

The bandit sighed deeply, fixating his gaze on a random rock formation. "Yeah. I know." He paused for a moment, thinking of his fallen friend. "Ya know, just tryin' to stay strong an' remember that Nuriko would be kickin' my ass if I cried over him. He'd hate that."

Atsuna smiled somberly. "Yes, he certainly would." She paused for a beat before leaning towards him, resting a hand on his. "But that doesn't mean you can't if you need to. I think he would understand the need to grieve for him."

"Yeah, maybe," Tasuki shrugged. "I just want to do the best I can for him, make sure Miaka stays safe while we finish this Shinzaho business so we can summon Suzaku."

"Miaka will be safe with you to protect her, Tasuki," Atsuna consoled as she squeezed her hand over his before pulling away to grasp her reins. "I know you will exercise all of your gifts to keep her protected. And I know Nuriko would have never done what he did if he didn't believe Miaka would be in good hands with you."

"You, too," Tasuki added. Atsuna looked at him quizzically. "After that fight ya had with Ryozo, I feel sorry for any poor sap that faces off against ya." His face grew dark. "But when I asked ya how ya were doin' after that fight, I didn't just mean the physical stuff."

Atsuna bit her bottom lip, chewing it nervously. "I suppose I'm better than I was now that I know he's dead and can no longer hurt anyone else. He can't hurt me anymore. That's a significant weight lifted. I think I can begin to move on with my life without that fear of him." She closed her eyes, drawing in a heavy breath of air. "But those memories of him will never die. I still fear they will hold a power over me I won't be able to escape despite him being gone from this world. I know he would be pleased at that."

Tasuki scowled. "There ain't a fool in this world stupid enough to try somethin' like that with me around." Atsuna's face melted at the passion laced in his words. "As a Suzaku warrior, I'm supposed to protect Miaka. An' damn right I will. But that doesn't mean I won't be there to protect ya, too. I won't let somethin' like that happen to ya again, Atsuna. _I'm_ around this time."

Atsuna felt a heated blush creep onto her cheeks at his admission. She gripped on the leather reins a bit tighter, a lump taking hold in her throat. "Well, I know I have little to fear if you are around to keep me safe, Tasuki. I appreciate that."

He flashed a toothy grin, satisfied, his ego inflated. "Damn right, woman." He chuckled, thumbing himself in the chest. "No one messes with me."

Atsuna watched him, smiling and giggling under her breath at his confidence. A wave of warmth washed over her, and little did he know just how safe she felt with him by her side.

"Ya know," he started, jerking her from her thoughts. "This trip might not be so bad with ya around. I kinda like ya."

As soon as the words passed through his lips, he stammered, a cherry blush covering his face. Seeing his face now identical to her own, Atsuna couldn't help but release a bout of laughter, feeling deep down that everything was looking up for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a chapter I couldn't wait to write. This was the first real time we got to see Atsuna truly and utterly exposed and human. She tries so very hard to be strong and to move on from the pain of her past, but like any other red-blooded human being, it's easier said than done and she has fears just like the rest of us. I hope you all enjoyed this week's installment. Please review and let me know what you think! Things are starting to get exciting! Have a great week, and thanks for reading! ~Halo**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Night had fallen across the canvas of the sky a number of hours before, the field of stars sparkling above the Suzaku warriors' heads as they continued to tread through the desert.

And in what should have been the silence of darkness, Tasuki's voice spoke up again in another whine. "Hey, Chichiri! Let's stop an' rest so we can wait for Miaka an' Tamahome!"

The monk sighed, turning only slightly over his shoulder to address his comrade. "We don't have time for that, you know. If we don't travel by night through the desert, we could be burned to a crisp by the sun, you know."

Tasuki's groan echoed loudly through the night, quite possibly waking any desert animals within several miles' radius. "I _know_ that! But my horse has a mind of its own an' won't move!"

Atsuna and Chichiri exchanged glances, halting their horses to turn around to Tasuki, who shook his fist in the air atop his horse about 30 feet behind them. "C'mon! Are ya still mad because I stole one little carrot from ya?! Will ya move it?! We're gettin' left behind, ya stupid horse!"

At the angry insult, Tasuki's horse bucked hard, sending the flame-haired bandit off the saddle and face-planting into the cool sand. Chiriko and Atsuna shared a muffled chuckle while Chichiri could only sigh and shake his head.

"Come on, Tasuki! The sun will be coming up soon, you know!" Chichiri called out, his aggravation beginning to show.

Tasuki pushed himself to his knees, looking up at his horse with a pout. "Okay, I'm sorry for eatin' that carrot. Just let me ride on ya! C'mon!"

"Chichiri, look!" Chiriko suddenly shouted giddily.

The monk turned his attention to the young boy, who sat behind Mitsukake on their horse. Chichiri and Atsuna moved towards the healer's horse, finding a large city with sparkling lights lying below them.

"That must be Sairo, you know," Chichiri replied. "What other large city is there situated in the middle of the desert? We should go check it out." He turned over his shoulder towards the bandit. "Hey, Tasuki! Let's get going!" His eyes settled on the bandit, who continued to beg to let him ride him.

Atsuna rested a hand on Chichiri's shoulder. "I'll handle it. Don't worry, Chichiri." She urged her horse towards the bandit, coming to a stop several feet away. She dismounted and pulled a carrot from the bag hanging off the side of her mare. She moved to Tasuki's horse, gently rubbing her hand along his long face and offering the carrot to him. He took it quickly, chomping happily, and nuzzled against her in thanks.

Tasuki pushed himself to his feet, his eyes meeting with Atsuna, who nodded an affirmation to him. The bandit took hold of the saddle and pulled himself up, the horse making no move to buck. He only whinnied happily.

Atsuna smiled, looking up to the bandit. "Now, you two get along. We don't have much further to go before we can rest for the night. The city is just down below. Let's get going, shall we?"

Tasuki grumbled under his breath as Atsuna mounted her horse, and the two of them joined with their friends as they made their way down the sandy hill towards the lit city.

* * *

><p>A figure moved from the shadows above them, smirking as the group galloped towards the city. "Yes, Suzaku warriors. Please come inside. Once you've entered Tomo's city of mirages, you won't be able to escape." He chuckled to himself. "And I'm sure that Nakago already has the Priestess of Suzaku in his clutches."<p>

* * *

><p>Tamahome held his stomach in pain after receiving a hard blow. Before him stood Nakago, smug and smirking as if holding information only he knew.<p>

"The girl you're looking for is inside the yurt down there. She has such lovely young skin," Nakago replied nonchalantly. Tamahome glared up at him, eyes still pained from Nakago's punch.

Nakago turned and began walking away from the felled Suzaku warrior. "I always thought of her as a young child." He stopped and turned to look at Tamahome, his smirk returning. "But I was wrong. Her body is very much a woman's."

Tamahome's eyes widened at the implication, hoping and praying that Miaka didn't suffer through the same as his sister. "What did you do?!" Tamahome instantly came to his feet and summoned his celestial powers in a fit of rage, his hands consumed in a bright red ball of light. Without a second thought, he launched it at the Kutou general.

Nakago merely stood and watched, unintimidated, as the ball of energy slammed into his shoulder, melting off armor and flesh. He cringed and grabbed his wound, glowering at the ogre warrior.

"How dare you?" Nakago growled, surprised at the sudden display of power.

Before Tamahome could do anything more, a bolt of lightning zigzagged from the sky, separating the two warriors. Tamahome was quick to jump out of the way.

Soi appeared in front of Nakago, her arms stretched out in preparation for another assault. "Nakago! Go get on the horse!" she commanded.

Just as Tamahome landed back on his feet, Soi and Nakago had rushed off on their horses and out of sight.

"Damn it!" Tamahome shouted. He lifted his hands up to look at his palms quizzically, wondering where such a power had come from. Before he could answer his own question, Tama the cat meowed, throwing him out of his thoughts. "That's right! Miaka!"

Below him stood the yurt where Nakago said Miaka was being held prisoner, and before another moment could pass, he rushed down, silently praying Nakago was not capable of doing such harm to a woman.

When he stepped inside calling out her name, he found the broken necklace Yuiren had made for her. He picked it up, a piercing pain jabbing through his chest at the memory of his fallen, innocent sister. A few of the beads fell to the ground, scattering around his feet. He followed a fallen bead, his eyes landing on the unconscious, battered form of the woman he loved.

* * *

><p>The sun had risen over an hour ago, just in time for the Suzaku warriors to make their way into the city. The markets had since opened for the day, its citizens bustling around them as they took rest out of the way as they decided what they should do next.<p>

"This place is thrivin'," Tasuki said with a grin. "We gotta be in Sairo. An' it's about damn time, too. I was tired of ridin' through the damn desert. I could use some sake."

Chichiri ignored the bandit, turning towards a cloaked woman who began to walk past them. "Pardon me, ma'am." The woman stopped, turning to look at the monk. "Would this city be in the Sairo Empire?"

She nodded once, flashing a smile. "Yes. It's on the border."

Saying nothing else, she moved off, quickly rounding a corner. Her feminine face phased into the painted one of Tomo of the Seiryu Seven, who smirked contentedly. "They are falling deeper into my spell. But I don't know the woman traveling with them, nor do I see Tamahome. I better find him quickly and discover the identity of this woman."

* * *

><p>Chichiri turned to his friends, smiling, after the woman passed away from them. "We can wait here for Miaka and Tamahome. It'll give us a chance to rest, gather supplies, and consult some of the citizens for any information on the Shinzaho, you know."<p>

Tasuki folded his arms behind his head with a content sigh. "I'm just glad it wasn't a long trip after all. I could use a nap."

"We should probably start by looking for some lodging," Atsuna suggested, coming up next to Chichiri as he surveyed the large group of people moving around them.

"Excuse me."

The Suzaku warriors turned their attention to a young woman with straight, dark hair. "Forgive me, but I couldn't help overhearing that you are seeking an inn. I'm afraid they're all booked. It's a busy time of year for tourists in Sairo."

Tasuki pushed himself to his feet, coming up next to Chichiri and Atsuna with slumped shoulders. "Well, what the hell are we gonna do now? Sleep outside?"

The woman quickly shook her head. "I'm afraid that wouldn't be a good idea. We get some pretty heavy sandstorms. They can come without a moment's notice. You wouldn't be safe." Her smile widened. "But I would be more than happy to put you all up. I have a large house that belonged to my grandmother. There is plenty of room for all of you."

Tasuki beamed. "It's a deal!" He thrust out his hand for a handshake to seal the agreement.

"Tasuki, hold on!" Atsuna exclaimed, grabbing his wrist and jerking his hand back. She flashed a grateful smile to the woman. "We appreciate the offer, but we couldn't intrude on your home. I am sure we can find other accommodations before nightfall."

The young woman shook her head. "It's no bother, really. I can tell all of you are travelers. You don't seem to know much about the weather conditions around here if you're considering staying outside. And it will take you several days to reach the next city. I simply can't let all of you stay outside when a sandstorm can hit at any time. Please, I insist."

Atsuna turned to Chichiri, seeking a response. He shrugged and sighed. "We don't seem to have any other choice. We don't want to get stuck in a sandstorm, you know." He bowed his head to the woman. "Thank you for the offer. We humbly accept."

* * *

><p>As the sun began to make its journey down towards the horizon, the Suzaku warriors finished their dinner, feeling lethargic from having a full stomach. Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Chichiri decided to turn in early after their long trip, eager for a chance to rest in a real bed, and reconvene in the morning over breakfast to decide on their next course of action as they waited for Miaka and Tamahome to arrive.<p>

Tasuki poured himself another cup of sake, and then he wiggled the jug in front of Atsuna, who sat to his right, with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye. "How 'bout it, Atsuna? Wanna drink with me?"

Atsuna chuckled, shaking her head. "I've already had two cups. That's probably enough to help make me sleepy." She grinned, resting her chin on her propped hands. "Are you attempting to drink yourself into a coma? You've had quite a few."

He shrugged, tossing the cup back with ease before pouring himself another. "Nah. I can handle it. It'll make me tired anyway." He scoffed, setting aside the jug, now half empty. He leaned in next to her, playfully nudging her with his elbow. "As if I need a reason to drink, but whatever."

Atsuna covered her mouth with her hand, laughing. "I hope your body can handle it."

"Ha! I've been givin' it plenty of practice. I'm a champ," he said. He lifted his cup to his lips, but instead, he waggled his eyebrows and passed it to her. "C'mon. Don't be a lightweight. It's no fun drinkin' alone."

She hesitated before taking the cup out of his hand, taking a large swig. He stared at her in surprise as she sighed and placed the cup down in front of him with a smile. "Is that better?"

He chuckled and snatched another cup, filling them both. "Nothin' like a woman who knows how to drink. I can get used to that."

She leaned in close to him as she took her cup from in front of him. He felt her body heat radiating against him as she lingered close to him, her smile wide as she moved the cup to her lips, this time taking a much smaller sip. He cursed to himself when she dragged her tongue across her mouth, catching a stray droplet of sake before it could evade her.

He blinked, shaking his head and quickly chugging his sake to lessen the sudden lightheadedness. What in the sweet hell was going on? It had to be the sake clouding his head.

"Tasuki? Are you all right?" Atsuna brushed a hand against his arm. She chuckled, pulling his empty cup away. "Perhaps it's time for me to cut you off. Your face is flushed."

Tasuki cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head while he tried to stumble for an answer. "Nah, it's just hot in here," he grumbled. He swiped the empty cup from her fingers, hurriedly filling it to the top and nervously spilling some in the process.

Atsuna grabbed a cloth napkin and mopped up his spillage. "Are you sure you're okay? I was mostly joking before, but maybe you _should_ lay off the sake for the night."

The bandit knocked the sake back in one large gulp, coughing as it rushed down his throat a bit too quick. He chuckled and waved her off in an attempt to hide his tension. "I've barely warmed up. Me an' my buddies can pound a lot more than this before we're feelin' it." He eyed the jug suspiciously. "Maybe Sairo sake is stronger than Konan stuff."

Yeah, that had to be why it felt as if flames were licking at his skin constantly, especially every time Atsuna touched him or even so much as looked at him. It had to be the sake.

"It's certainly possible that their brand is more potent," Atsuna agreed with a nod. She offered her empty cup to him with a smile. "I promised I would drink with you. I probably should have more than one. Although I'm not nearly as seasoned as you, so I should probably keep it to a minimum."

Tasuki snickered, pouring her another cup and then filling his own once more. "Girls are just lightweights. Ya gotta leave the heavy drinkin' to the men. An' even then, if ya have too much, ya can find yerself doin' some pretty embarrassin' things."

Atsuna watched as he tossed the sake back like a pro. Her eyes met with his inquisitively. "Surely you're not going to say that and not give me an example. It sounds like you speak from experience."

"Yeah, maybe," he said teasingly. "My buddy Koji an' me play drinkin' games sometimes. I don't know why 'cause he always loses. He always swears he can beat me, an' the moron never can." He poured himself another cup, noticing that only a couple more cups worth remained in the jug. "Like, the last time we played, the dumbass ended up so drunk that he ran around the hideout buck naked, singin' at the top of his lungs." He released a boisterous laugh. "We even convinced him to sit down long enough fer us to put his hair in pigtails. An' when he woke up the next day, he couldn't remember a damn thing he did."

Atsuna giggled at the story, admiring the happy grin on the bandit's face. "It sounds like you have a good time with your friends."

Tasuki sized her up for a moment, his smile lessening slightly. "Yeah. That's kinda what it's always like at the hideout. They're all just a buncha goofs that like to have some fun. We all just play jokes on each other an' have some fun drinkin' an' eatin.' It's kinda like a big family. We all look out fer each other."

"It must be nice to have so many people to call your family," Atsuna said with a smile. "And blood certainly doesn't make you family. That has become clear since I joined all of you on this journey." Her smile grew melancholy. "But as much as I've enjoyed getting to know all of you and helping Miaka to summon Suzaku, I miss my father and siblings terribly. I look forward to the end of our pilgrimage so I can see all of them again."

Tasuki's joyful mood instantly crashed at the mention of her family. He'd nearly forgotten she still did not know their gruesome fate. He grabbed the jug and finished its contents, leaving Atsuna staring at him in awe.

He rubbed his mouth with the back of his sleeve, clearing his throat. "Looks like we're gonna need another pitcher." He began to reach for the one left by Chichiri and Mitsukake on the other side of the table.

"Yes, perhaps of water now," Atsuna said flatly, grabbing the jug from his reach and placing it on the table behind her. She scooted closer to him, which only caused a hiss of air to escape his lips. "What's going on?"

He sighed exasperatingly. "Stop askin' me that, woman," he groused. "I'm fine. Just thirsty." He cursed inwardly to himself. "I'm sure yer family is proud of ya an' all that. As much as I like bein' at the hideout with my gang, I like bein' on this journey, so I'm not tryin' to rush through it."

Atsuna studied him for a moment before cracking a smile. "I have to thank you, Tasuki."

The bandit turned to look at her quizzically. "Thank me fer what? I didn't do nothin'."

"On the contrary." She sighed, turning her attention to the empty sake cup sitting before her. She traced a finger over the edge. "You've been a good friend to me, especially coming to my defense mere hours after having met me. That kind of loyalty is calming to me after all the darkness I've seen." She lifted her head to look at him, flashing a grateful smile. "You've been under no obligation whatsoever to do such a thing. Your priority is to Miaka. And yet you've sworn to keep me safe where Ryozo is concerned. I just wanted you to know how much that meant to me."

Tasuki's face turned to a frown. "I'm glad that bastard is dead. He didn't deserve to live." He paused for a moment, his eyes searching hers. "An' you didn't deserve what he did to ya." He curled his hands into fists on the surface of the table. "I can't stop thinkin' about how he talked to ya like ya weren't even human, like you were some kind of toy. Women ain't toys. They're supposed to be cared for an' loved an' pleasured by a man. If a man doesn't do that, he ain't a man. He's just a son of a bitch."

Before Atsuna really knew what she was doing, she reached for him, wrapping her arms around his back and resting her chin on his shoulder. "Thank you, Tasuki. I am blessed to have met you and to call you a friend."

Tasuki hesitated, somewhat flustered, before returning the hug, sliding his arms around the middle of her back. And while he held her against him, he couldn't help himself but to slowly and slyly take in a deep drag of the scent of her hair. She smelled like fresh berries.

He didn't know how long they sat there holding each other before he felt his face – as well as his lower extremities – beginning to heat up. He moved away from her in a panic, chuckling to hide his tension. "Ya know, fer a woman, yer not so terrible."

Atsuna laughed lightheartedly. "I consider that the highest compliment coming from you."

Tasuki stared at her for a moment, clearing his throat before bringing up the topic lingering in his head. "So, ya say we're friends, right?"

She looked at him curiously. "Of course, Tasuki."

"Which means we can talk about whatever. Right?"

Atsuna's smile faded, trading it in for a look of disquiet. "Yes. Tasuki, what is it that you want to talk about?"

The words poured from his mouth before he had a chance to stop himself. "I want to know if yer really okay now that Ryozo is dead."

Atsuna flinched at the inquiry and, without warning, a flood of dark memories invaded her head. She forcibly blinked, as if trying to physically push them from her mind. "What makes you think I'm not all right?"

Tasuki scowled. "Yer a pretty strong woman. I saw that when ya fought him. But any sane woman would have a rough time dealin' with all that crap bein' brought up in front of yer friends an' Tama. An' just 'cause he's dead don't mean ya can't forget all that, no matter how hard ya wanna," he explained, his brows pierced into his eyes.

Atsuna felt her façade beginning to shatter. She opened her mouth, prepared to answer him, but Tasuki was already shaking his head. "Don't lie to me, woman. I saw how ya reacted up on that mountain. An' I remember what ya said on the way here. Ya tried to make Tamahome feel like you were okay, but I ain't a fool."

As she thought about how best to answer him, she turned around, fetching the extra jug of sake. She poured herself a cup and then one for him. The filled cup quickly replaced the jug in her hand, and she took a sip, enjoying the feel of it coating her dry throat.

"I have nightmares often," she murmured after a tense moment of silence, her eyes fixated on the ripples of sake in her cup. "Not every night, but close enough. They've intensified since Ryozo found us in the market." Her fingers tightened over the cup as she felt a flurry of emotions rushing to the surface like a tidal wave. "Having those nightmares has become a regular occurrence for me. I'd wake up, take a few moments to compose myself and push the memories back down, and then I would go about my day."

She took a larger gulp of her sake this time before rubbing her hand against her face. "But lately, I don't even have to be asleep to have those nightmares." Her eyes met with Tasuki's, who stared upon her in sympathy and concern. "Every time I blink, I can see his face. I have lied to myself over and over that he doesn't have the hold on me that he believed he did. But he did. He still does." She swallowed against the growing nausea in her stomach. "I fear he always will."

"Like hell," Tasuki spat, finally tossing back the sake in his cup. Atsuna looked at him in surprise. "That bastard is dead. He can't do nothin' to hurt ya anymore. An' now that he's gone fer good, I think you'll be able to move on. It just ain't gonna happen overnight." He shoved a finger in her face definitively, causing her to jerk back slightly. "An' no one's gonna hurt ya ever again. I'll die first."

Atsuna shook her head. "No! I don't want you to say something like that. I could never let someone give their life for me under any circumstance!" She took a deep breath, releasing the tension in her muscles. "I think you're right, though, Tasuki. I think eventually I will be able to move on. But it wasn't that long ago that I looked into that man's eyes and listened to his plans for me. It brought all that childhood fear back to the surface."

"Well, I want ya to listen to _me_ now, woman, an' listen good," Tasuki spoke up. "It'll only get better from here now. The bastard is dead. He doesn't have any power over ya anymore. An' when ya have those nightmares an' stuff, I want ya to come to me. I'll get yer mind offa them."

A smile slowly broke the somber look on Atsuna's face. "Tasuki, that's so very sweet of you, but I don't expect you to do such a thing. It's unnecessary."

"Shut up," he interrupted. "Don't tell me that. I'm doin' it an' that's final. If anyone should help ya, it needs to be me."

Atsuna studied him for a moment as he poured himself another cup of sake. Before he could take a drink of it, she spoke up. "Why?"

He held the cup away from his lips, looking at her inquisitively. "Why, what?"

"Why does it need to be you to help me get over my past with Ryozo?" she clarified with a slight frown. When he didn't answer her, her frown deepened. "I just want to understand why you feel that way."

Tasuki's eyes fixated on a random point of the wall behind her as he formed his answer. "'Cause I'm a bandit," he said, his voice quiet. "An' there's no way in hell that bastard's gang is gonna do anythin' to make up for what they did to ya. So it needs to be me, okay?"

Atsuna's frown deepened, and she shook her head. "No."

Tasuki's attempt at a drink of his sake was once again thwarted by her hard response. "Whaddaya mean, no? I said I'm gonna do it."

"Do you think I want you to feel guilty for what Ryozo did to me just because you're a bandit like he was? Like you have to perform some sort of penance in his place for that reason alone?" Atsuna pushed herself from her seat, pacing to the other end of the table, Tasuki watching her intently. "You have no reason to do such an absurd thing. You and Ryozo are complete opposites. Ryozo was selfish, cold, and domineering. And you…"

Her frown melted away as her eyes settled upon him. "You are kind, loyal, brave…and a fiercely good friend. You are everything Ryozo was not." She folded her arms over her chest, sighing deeply. "You have reminded me that it's not bandits I should hate for what happened to me. It's Ryozo."

She moved towards him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You have done more for me than you've needed to. You defended me when you barely knew me. You were the first person to find out what happened to me, and you kept it a secret for me." She squeezed her fingers over his shoulder, feeling his muscles tense under her touch. "That showed me that if there were a person who was a complete contrast of the vile man Ryozo was, it's you, Tasuki."

Tasuki swallowed as her words echoed through him. Saying nothing, he placed his full cup of sake on the table and stood before her, now looking down upon her. They held each other's gaze for a few moments of silence, hearing nothing but their own beating hearts.

Tasuki opened his mouth, prepared to finally respond to her, when she stumbled against him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her against him. He felt the heat rise up in his face as he took notice to the feel of her breasts pressed against him as she searched for her stability. Her fingers curled into his shirt, her forehead now resting on his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tasuki," she said with a weak laugh. "I guess the alcohol is beginning to have an effect on me. I'm a bit dizzy."

"I always said women can't hold their liquor," he said with a forced chuckle, trying his hardest to cover the tension, anxiety, and now growing tightness against his trousers as his mind raced with impure thoughts about the woman in his arms. He swallowed hard, now desperate to get away from her. "It's probably time for ya to call it a night, woman."

"I'd say you're right," Atsuna agreed as she pushed her head from his chest, rubbing her fingers against her temple. "I think I'll be all right."

He slowly moved his arms away from her, gauging her balance cautiously. She chuckled, shaking her head slightly. "I guess I drank a little more than I thought I did. It's easy to lose track when in conversation," she continued. She flashed him a smile. "I think I'll go soak in the tub for a bit before going to bed. It might do me a world of good after all the traveling we've done."

Tasuki bit back a curse. As soon as the words passed through her lips, he was imagining her fingers grazing over her wet, naked body as it lay submerged in the water-filled tub, the sweet sheen of her legs, her perfectly round breasts, his mouth suckling them…

A flurry of curses invaded his head at the sudden barrage of pictures. He seriously needed to stop drinking.

"Tasuki? Are you okay? Your face is red," Atsuna spoke up, jerking him from his thoughts, for which he could only silently thank her.

He nodded, rubbing his hand against his face. "It's just hot in this damn desert," he grumbled.

"It's a big difference than the weather in Hokkan, to be sure," Atsuna agreed with a smile. She absentmindedly rubbed her hand up and down his arm, to which Tasuki grit his teeth. "Are you going to be okay out here by yourself? You drank a great deal more than I did."

He scoffed, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm way better at holdin' my liquor than you, woman. I got more experience."

Atsuna laughed, nodding in agreement. "I suppose I will have to just become as seasoned as you if I hope to hold a candle to that experience." Her eyes twinkled teasingly. "Thank you for the talk, Tasuki. It was nice to open up and laugh. Good night."

With that, she turned around and grabbed the table as support as she made her way out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Tasuki watched her go, all the while wondering what the hell was going on with him and whether the alcohol was really to blame. He took the remaining jug of sake and drank a few large gulps, hoping he would drink himself to sleep before more of those damning thoughts could dare to invade his head. He could only hope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Things are starting to get so fun for Tasuki and Atsuna! I hope you're all enjoying it! For the next several chapters, we're going to have a lot of them! Thanks for reading! Please review to let me know how you're liking it! ~Halo**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The unrelenting sun greeted Atsuna bright and early the next morning, waking her from her sake-induced stupor the night before. She rubbed her hands over her face, forcing herself to come out of her sleepy daze. However, she made no move from her comfortable position, instead opting to stare up at the cream-colored ceiling as the prior days' events replayed back in her head.

She still found it hard that Ryozo was dead, that she no longer had to live in fear that when she turned over her shoulder, she would be staring into his blank, dark eyes.

She was free.

A relieved smile crept over her face, and she couldn't help but chuckle. She pressed her palms against her mouth, masking the growing laughter against her chest as a wave of glee washed over her.

After a few minutes of incessant laughter, her arms fell loosely to her sides. Her eyes remained transfixed in a daze on the ceiling, and her smile twisted from her face as the other events over the last few days took hold.

Nuriko.

This was the first true moment she was alone to think about the loss of her friend. As she felt the tears welling up in her eyes, the sobs growing against her throat, she could already hear Nuriko's voice in her head telling her to knock it off, not to waste her time crying for him. But even so, Atsuna cried quietly, this time covering her mouth to keep her sobbing a secret from her friends, who slept across the hall from her.

Her voice broke as she muttered her friend's name, sniffling and wiping away her tears. She pushed herself up and swung her legs over the bed, standing up and moving towards the lone window in the room. She looked down at the marketplace below as vendors bustled to their booths, preparing for another busy day.

She drew in a deep breath and silently willed herself to calm her sobs. She peered out into the orange horizon, wondering where their journey for the Shinzaho of Sairo would take them.

A sharp gasp escaped her throat then as she remembered her brother and Miaka could very well be in the city by now. She grabbed her silk bathrobe from the back of her door, lent out to her by the female owner of the manor, and rushed out of the room while jerking it over her body.

She moved around the corner into the guest dining room, hoping to find her brother's smiling face waiting for her. But instead, Tasuki sat in the same spot she left him the night before, dark circles under his eyes and his hair, if even remotely possible, looking more disheveled.

She walked up next to him as he moved a cup to his lips, drinking the contents with a groan. "I hope you're still not into the sake," she said with an amused glint in her eye.

He looked up at her, his eyes drooped in exhaustion. "What are ya doin' up this early?"

"I'm not much of a late riser," she replied as she took a seat next to him. She leaned over, taking in the contents of his cup. "But at least I see you're drinking coffee and not more sake. You look terrible."

Tasuki flashed a half-hearted grin. "Thanks. I work hard at it."

Atsuna chuckled, shaking her head. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that it looks as if you didn't get much sleep last night."

Tasuki scoffed, lifting the cup back up to his mouth for another slow gulp of his coffee. "'Cause I didn't."

Atsuna's playful smile faded. "You didn't sleep at all? No wonder you look so tired. Why couldn't you sleep?"

The fire-haired bandit paused, grumbling to himself as he recalled the events of his night after Atsuna retired to bed. He'd demolished another jug and a half of sake, stumbled his way to bed, and laid there for the rest of the night thinking about her.

"My bed was hard," he said lowly as he took another sip of his coffee. _An' that's not the only thing that was hard, _he thought sardonically. And as soon as it passed through his mind, he wanted to light himself on fire with his tessen. He assumed it would be far less painful.

"That's odd," Atsuna said, completely missing the sarcasm in his words. "My bed was comfortable. Maybe you should try again. It's still early. I don't think the others are awake yet, are they?"

"Chichiri is," Tasuki replied. "I don't know where he was runnin' of to, but he did say he wanted to see if he could sense the Seiryu Seven in the city. Mitsukake an' Chiriko are still sleepin' far as I know."

Atsuna's face fell. "And still no sign of my brother and Miaka?"

The bandit frowned, shaking his head. "No, an' I'm wonderin' what could be keepin' 'em. It can't be that hard to find this place. We're in the middle of a damn desert."

"I sure hope they are all right," Atsuna said, twiddling her thumbs nervously. "I thought for sure they would have been able to make it by this morning. Unless Tamahome is having trouble looking for Miaka."

Tasuki took note of the worry etched in her features. He poured a cup of coffee and slid it in front of her with a wide grin. "Hey, don't worry about 'em. If I know Tama, he's not gonna let anythin' happen to him an' Miaka. She probably needed to rest for a bit on the way here an' it's holdin' 'em up."

Atsuna circled her cup with her fingers, the warmth quickly bleeding through the ceramic onto her skin. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

Tasuki could see she remained unconvinced of his positivity. He patted her on the shoulder, causing her to look up at him. "Hey, it's not every day we get a chance to relax. Try an' enjoy it. Besides, can't ya sense if somethin's wrong with Tama through that twin thing?"

"Well, yes, typically," Atsuna admitted. She chuckled lightly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ears. "I feel foolish. I suppose I'm just paranoid with us racing the Seiryu Seven for the other Shinzaho. I want to make sure we can get to it first since we've lost the Shinzaho of Genbu."

"I ain't worried," Tasuki said, waving her off. "Those bastards will get what's comin' to 'em after what they did to Nuriko an' fer makin' us do all the work gettin' the Shinzaho."

Atsuna felt her face twist into a frown. "Yes, indeed. I don't know why I didn't expect such foul play from them. They surely don't do anything honorable. However, at least we know to be on our guard from now on. They won't be able to play that trick with us again."

Tasuki smirked at the angry bite in her words. "Now yer speakin' my language." He finished off his cup of coffee, sighing as the rest of the beverage passed down his throat. "In any case, it looks like we're gonna have more time to relax while we wait fer Miaka an' Tamahome to get here. I wanna take advantage of that while we got it."

Atsuna flashed a smile. "Well, since you look like death warmed over, it would probably be a good idea for you."

"Watch yerself, woman," Tasuki said, pointing a finger incriminatingly in her direction.

Laughing, Atsuna lifted her hands in defeat. "I'm simply saying you could probably use a chance to rest. Although drinking that coffee is going to make it rather difficult for you now."

Tasuki shrugged, pushing his empty cup away. "Coffee don't affect me that much." He raked his fingers through his bangs.

"Well, while you do that," Atsuna started as she pushed herself from the table, "I think I'll take a look around the city. I'm sure Chichiri is around somewhere. I will reconvene with him to see what he thinks our next course of action should be while waiting for Miaka and Tamahome."

"That could be a good idea," Tasuki said. He stood up, facing her down. "But I don't think ya need to be goin' out alone. Ryozo might be deader than dead, but we're still in a strange country. We don't know what kind of people could be lurkin'. I'm taggin' along."

Atsuna shook her head with a grateful smile, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Thank you, Tasuki, but you have nothing to worry about. The people of Sairo are fairly peaceful. And even if I were to run into someone such as that, I can handle myself." She chuckled, giving him a gentle pat on the arm. "Besides, you may not be much good to me as a bodyguard when you're sleep-deprived."

He stared at her, clearly displeased with her intention to roam about the city unattended. He opened up his mouth, prepared to forcefully insist he accompany her, but she pressed a finger against his lips, quickly silencing him.

"Seriously, Tasuki, I'll be just fine. Besides, Chichiri is out there somewhere. If it makes you feel at ease, I'm sure he and I will find each other," Atsuna reassured, dropping her finger from his mouth.

His brows met together in a dissatisfied knot, but after a moment of intense eye contact, his shoulders slumped with the release of a long sigh, defeated. "Okay, fine." He watched as Atsuna's eyes beamed in victory. He shoved a finger in her direction. "But if yer not back in a couple hours, I'm comin' out there lookin' fer ya!"

Atsuna nodded, chuckling amusedly at his protectiveness. "All right. Deal. I'll be back before lunchtime. I promise." She leaned in, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. She closed her eyes, the warmth of his body nearly intoxicating her. She shook herself from the sudden stupor. "In the meantime, get some rest. Hopefully Chichiri and I will have something to report when you wake up."

Tasuki felt her begin to move away from him and, in a kneejerk reaction, his arm slid around her waist, pulling her against him. "I mean it, woman," he said softly, gruffly. "Be careful out there."

He felt the rumble of her chuckle in her chest. He barely caught her response of affirmation, now suddenly aware of the feel of her fingers splayed against the back of his neck, tangling in the ends of his wild mane of hair, her hot breath beating against the side of his face.

Unaware of how long he'd been holding her there, he retracted his arm, allowing her to move away. As she did, she nuzzled her cheek against his – intentional or not, he didn't know – and flashed him a grateful smile.

"I better go," she said, clearing her throat of its sudden dryness. "Get some sleep, Tasuki." She spun on her heel, retreating from the dining room.

As the door closed behind her, Tasuki rubbed his hands against his face, groaning loudly against his palms. He then moved from the room with a purpose, opting for a cold bath before trying his hand at sleeping when his mind – and body – sought to destroy him.

* * *

><p>The marketplace was now open for business, and it was easy to see how populated the city was by the amount of people now flocking into the city square. Atsuna moved towards the row of houses and businesses lining the square, hoping to get out of the way of the masses.<p>

She leaned against a stone building, folding her arms over her chest with an exasperated sigh. There was no sign of Tamahome and Miaka, and she couldn't help but feel the concern rising within her. She couldn't imagine her brother and Miaka being that far behind them, even if they had stopped during the night so Miaka could rest.

Something didn't feel quite right, and she didn't like it.

"Atsuna, what's wrong?"

The familiar voice of Chichiri snapped her from her musings, and she lifted her head from its fixated gaze on her feet to meet the masked face of the monk. She smiled, happy to see her friend. "Good morning, Chichiri. I'm just a bit worried that Miaka and Tamahome have not yet arrived. I'm wondering what could be keeping them."

Chichiri moved to her side, taking rest against the side of the building, as well. "I'm curious why they haven't arrived, too, you know. But I'm sure everything is all right. Tamahome will keep Miaka safe, you know."

"I have no doubt that he will," Atsuna conceded. Her face contorted into a frown. "But I have been trying to reach out to Tamahome through our link. I haven't been able to detect his life force at all. It makes me wonder just how far away he is from us if I can't." She took her hair in her hands, twisting it over her shoulder nervously. "I don't know if it has to do with distance or if I'm just not used to our connection being reestablished."

Chichiri offered her a smile to calm her growing nerves. "Or perhaps it could be due to exhaustion. It has been a long couple days for us, you know."

Atsuna paused before nodding in agreement. "Yes, I suppose that could play a part." Her eyes fell on the growing groups of people moving to the merchants' booths scattered about the city square. "Maybe it's just something I'm used to, but I still can't shake this feeling I have. It's disconcerting."

Chichiri studied her tension, secretly wondering what could be keeping Miaka and Tamahome from joining them in the desert. But rather than worrying Atsuna further, he put on an extra wide smile, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't worry, you know. I have faith in Tamahome to keep himself and Miaka safe out there."

A weak smile cracked through on her face. "Yes, I've always had faith in my brother's abilities to keep himself safe. And I know he would ensure no harm comes to Miaka." She released a heavy sigh, drinking in another helping of fresh air. "I suppose given what we've all dealt with over the past few days, it's hard to think positive sometimes."

"It's not a matter of positive thinking, you know," Chichiri replied. His façade fell for a moment, giving way to a sad stare. "We lost a comrade, and now we are split up, you know. His Majesty is in Konan while Miaka and Tamahome have yet to rejoin us. Our positivity comes in numbers, you know. Once Miaka and Tamahome arrive, I think you will feel better, you know."

Disgusted at the negativity coursing through her, Atsuna forced on a smile and nodded in agreement. "Yes, you're right, Chichiri. Of course. Perhaps while we wait, we should seek out some of the townspeople. Maybe they will know some information on the Shinzaho."

Chichiri nodded, his trademark smile returning. "Yes, I think that is a good idea. It's a big city, so why don't we split up, you know? We will meet back at the manor in a few hours to report any leads."

Atsuna patted her friend on the back with a content smile. "Yes, that works. Hopefully the citizens of this city have some information."

The monk nodded in agreement and moved off with a wave. Atsuna watched him go, her smile fading as soon as his back was to her. She flicked wayward bangs from her eyes, her shoulders slumping with a worried sigh. "Wherever you are, brother, I hope you and Miaka are safe."

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Atsuna, high above her on a cliff stood Tomo, his arms folded tight over his chest as he observed the woman whose identity had been unknown to him.<p>

Until now.

"So, she is Tamahome's sister. I wonder what business she has accompanying the priestess and the Suzaku warriors." His brows furrowed in thought. "Nakago must hear of this."

* * *

><p>The sun hung high over Atsuna's head as she purchased a cold, refreshing cup of water from a nearby vendor. The smile she flashed the elder man was fake and forced. She lost count of how many townspeople she'd questioned about the Shinzaho of Byakko. Whatever the number, it matched how many people knew nothing about the whereabouts of the sacred relic and anything remotely describing what it even looked like.<p>

She drank the water in a single gulp, thanking the vendor and placing the empty cup back on the surface before walking away. She made her way through the crowd, eager to find a space devoid of people so she could catch her breath and gather her thoughts.

She sought refuge between two buildings, enjoying the reprieve of the relentless sun from the window awnings. She rubbed her arm over her forehead, catching rogue beads of sweat. She craned her head backwards, resting against the cool stone of the building with her eyes closed.

Her thoughts fell on her brother once more, wondering where he could be. The never-ending questioning of the townspeople kept her mind focused on the Shinzaho rather than the whereabouts of Tamahome and Miaka, and in the first moment of peace, her mind raced, wondering just where he could be.

"You're late, woman."

Atsuna's eyes snapped open, coming into focus and staring right into the tawny eyes of the Suzaku bandit. He stood before her with arms crossed over his chest, unamused. "Oh, Tasuki. I'm sorry. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even hear you approach." She flashed him a gentle smile. "You're looking far better than the last time I saw you."

Tasuki scoffed. "I got a little shuteye. When I finally woke the hell up, Chiriko came to my room an' told me you an' Chichiri weren't back yet." He lifted his finger, pointing upwards towards the sky. "Ya said ya'd come back by lunchtime. It's past lunchtime. I'm starvin', an' I started to get worried. From now on, I'm stickin' close to ya."

"No, that's not necessary at all, Tasuki," Atsuna said, waving him off with a chuckle. "I simply got sidetracked. Chichiri and I split up to speak with the townspeople about the Shinzaho. I was desperate to find some information."

Tasuki's brow lifted in interest. "And? Did ya?"

Her shoulders slumped, releasing a frustrated sigh. "Unfortunately, no. Everyone I questioned knew nothing about what the Shinzaho looked like or where it could be hidden." Her face twisted into a frown. "Which is maddening, to say the least. I'm assuming that Chichiri has had the same luck. I sat down with dozens of townspeople, and they could give me nothing concrete."

Tasuki scoffed, patting his hand against the hilt of his tessen. "Maybe I need to go around an' give 'em a talkin'-to. I can give 'em the motivation to tell us what we need to know."

Atsuna couldn't help but chuckle amusedly. "No, Tasuki. As much as you're itching for a fight, attacking the people of the city isn't going to get us anywhere except maybe banished."

Tasuki pouted, tapping his foot impatiently. "Yeah, yeah, okay. So that's not the best idea." He leaned in towards her, causing her eyes to widen slightly at the close proximity. "I have a better idea."

She tilted her head to the side. "What's that?"

"Lunch. I'm starvin'. The lady said she was makin' lunch fer us. I bet by the time we get back, it'll be sittin' out waitin' fer us," he replied with a toothy grin.

Atsuna pressed a hand to her stomach. "Yes, I suppose I could use some lunch after all that."

"Damn right, ya can," Tasuki said with a definitive nod. "We can talk to Chichiri about what to do after we get some food in our bellies." He offered her his arm, his grin widening. She chuckled, saying nothing as she slid her hand through his, gazing up at him gratefully as he led her through the ocean of people, keeping her close so she wouldn't get lost.

Her stomach crackled with warmth, silently wondering when the woman-hating bandit she met transformed into such a chivalrous gentleman.

* * *

><p>Miaka felt vile and disgusting, even after taking a turn in the lake in an attempt to scrub Nakago's filthy touch from her now-tainted skin. Tamahome slaved over the fire, cooking a couple river trout for their supper. He had laughed that surely eating would get her into better spirits. For once, she didn't think eating would do her any good.<p>

She felt another onslaught of tears threatening to break through the already cracked dam as she recalled the nightmare in Nakago's yurt, her failure to retrieve the Shinzaho that Nuriko died for. The Seiryu Seven still had the Shinzaho of Genbu in their clutches, Nuriko was still dead, she was separated from her other friends, and now…

Now her virginity was gone, stolen away from her by Nakago. She could no longer summon Suzaku.

All was lost.

Miaka hugged Tamahome's shirt around her shoulders, lent to her while her own clothes dried after Tamahome so lovingly washed them for her, and she took in the warm, comforting scent of him. She felt so incredibly foolish, and despite her poor choices that led her to this point, he kept a smile on his face for her, remaining positive and jubilant.

It made her feel even worse.

"Miaka, I have a fish ready for you. It sure smells good!" Tamahome said with a grin as he pulled the skewered fish from atop the fire.

"I can't marry you, Tamahome."

Tamahome felt his heart clutter to a stop at her sudden declaration, unsure of whether he heard her correctly. "What?"

Miaka lifted her head, flashing him a sad smile. "I can't marry you now, Tamahome. How could I after this?"

He paused for a moment before plastering a smile on his face in hopes of comforting her. "Miaka, what are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, especially after you proposed and everything," she continued. She turned her head, unable to meet his gaze, instead focusing on the setting sun glimmering against the rippling lake. "You can laugh if you want to. You can call me an idiot now, because I really am one. Go on and laugh." She couldn't help but chuckle.

Tamahome could hear no more, not after the revelation on Mt. Koku about what that bastard bandit had done to his sister. First her, and now Miaka? "But don't you know that none of this was your fault? If I had just been more careful and not lost sight of you –"

"No! I knew what was going to happen!" Miaka exclaimed. She heard Tamahome gasp, but he said nothing. She hugged his shirt closer around her. "I thought that if I made love to Nakago, I could weaken his life force and steal back the Shinzaho. I believed that fake Taiitsukun's lies, tricked everyone, and intentionally went there." Her voice wavered. "But what's that saying? You reap what you sow, right?"

She lowered her head, giving way to her sobs. "And look what I've done to you! I never, ever meant to betray you! Forgive me, Tamahome! Forgive me!" She pressed her hands against her face, her cries muffled by her palms.

Tamahome watched her intently, feeling her pain deep within his heart. He made a declaration to himself before crawling up to her, wrapping his arms tight around her until she sat nuzzled against his bare chest.

Miaka pulled her hands away from her face, staring at him quizzically.

"Your body. I want to see it." He waited a moment for her to process his request, and upon having no objections, he took his shirt gently from her shoulders, allowing it to pool around her. His eyes scoped her curvy, glistening form and could only smile. "You're beautiful. Nothing has changed since the day of the purification ceremony. No one could ever spoil you."

He cupped his hands over her face, wiping away the tears trailing down her cheeks, before tugging her into his chest once more. "Please don't cry. I'm here for you. Even if you're not able to summon Suzaku now, I made a vow that we'd never, ever be apart again. I promised you that I'd make you the happiest bride in the world, didn't I? I'll say it as many times as you want to hear it. You're everything to me."

He leaned in, taking her lips in his gently, lovingly, as a testament to his vow. Miaka whimpered, his kiss, his touch refreshing, but despite the love behind his words, she could only feel more pain, more guilt, that she had betrayed the man before her.

And as she rest against his firm chest within the protective expanse of his arms, she could only continue to silently declare her apologies for betraying the man she loved.

* * *

><p>The orange glow of the sun fought its way through the thin fabric of the curtains, leaving a colorful sheen on the walls of the dining room as the Suzaku warriors finished their supper. After the lady of the manor departed from the room with their dirty dishes, a silence fell upon them. Tasuki's eyes fell upon Atsuna, who sat to his left, her focus on the small ripples in her cup of tea.<p>

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, so we gotta talk about what we're gonna do next," Tasuki spoke up, causing his comrades to look at him. "I'm startin' to get antsy. I need some action."

Chiriko chuckled in amusement, leaning over the table on the other side of Atsuna to smile at the bandit. "You need a fight, Tasuki?"

"Damn right, I do!" Tasuki shouted. "There's nothin' goin' on in this city! It's gettin' on my nerves!"

"Well, Atsuna and I spoke with some of the townspeople today, you know," Chichiri spoke up, interrupting his friend's tirade. "Neither of us were able to get any information on the Shinzaho of Byakko. I'm afraid the citizens here really don't know anything about it, you know."

"I have been looking through some of our host's books," Chiriko said. "She has quite a library. The tomes I've looked through haven't lent any information on the Shinzaho's location, but I will keep looking."

"And my brother and Miaka still haven't arrived," Atsuna added quietly. Her fingers circled the rim of her cup of tea. "I'm getting worried."

"I am sure Miaka and Tamahome are all right," Mitsukake offered the young woman with a gentle smile. "We would sense if something were wrong with either of them."

Chichiri broke into a smile, as well, hoping to jump-start Atsuna's wavering positivity. "That's right, you know. We would know if they were in trouble. Maybe they have stopped for their own questioning about of the Shinzaho, you know."

Atsuna paused, pondering her friends' words. "Yes, I suppose that's true. I just assumed they would have found their way to us by now."

"The desert's huge," Tasuki replied. He snickered, waggling his eyebrows playfully. "An' Miaka probably wanted to stop an' eat a buncha times. Ya know how she is. She's probably spendin' more time eatin' than ridin'."

The comrades chuckled amusedly, knowing it was no exaggeration of Miaka's love of food. Atsuna couldn't help but share in their laughter.

Chiriko reached up, patting Atsuna on the arm comfortingly. She looked down at the young boy, who flashed a bright smile up at her. "Don't worry, Atsuna. I know Tamahome and Miaka are okay. I suggest we use our time to do as much research as we can while we wait for them. I'm sure we will be able to find out something about the Shinzaho, and then when they get here, we will have the information we need to find it!"

Atsuna smiled, resting her hand on the young boy's shoulder. She admired his optimism. "Yes, you're right, Chiriko." She looked to her friends apologetically. "I'm sorry, everyone. I really don't know what's gotten into me." She rubbed her fingers in circles on her temples, sighing exasperatingly at herself. She shook off the negativity that began to invade her and pushed herself out of her seat. "I think I will go to the library. I saw one on the edge of the marketplace. Perhaps they have something on the Shinzaho that I can look through before they close for the evening."

She bowed her head at her friends with a smile before retiring from the room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Tasuki rubbed his hand against his face with a loud groan. "She's worried about Tama," he said with the shake of his head. "She said she can't feel him an' it's startin' to make her worried."

"She confided in me," Mitsukake spoke up. "She said she's considered going off to find them."

"Hell no!" Tasuki roared, his head shaking violently. "There's no way she can go out there by herself when those Seiryu bastards are out there somewhere! What the hell is that fool woman thinkin'?!" He slammed his hands on the table, jerking himself out of his chair. He moved towards the door.

"Tasuki, where are you going?" Chichiri asked. The bandit practically yanked the door from its hinges as he pulled it open, ignoring the monk completely as he rushed from the room, only one focus on his mind.

* * *

><p>Atsuna walked outside, not bothering to grab her jacket although the sun had all but disappeared behind the horizon of sand dunes in the distance. Most of the vendors in the marketplace had packed up their things and closed shop for the day. Her feet carried her hurriedly, hoping she could make it before the library closed its doors for the night.<p>

She came to a stop before the double doors, her hand reaching for one of the gold-plated handles. A broad, callused hand snapped over her wrist, causing her to gasp in alarm.

"Ya have somethin' ya wanna tell me?" Tasuki's gruff voice rumbled as her eyes met with his.

She sighed in relief that it was only Tasuki. She pressed a hand against her forehead. "Tasuki, you scared me. What's going on?"

"Don't play dumb, woman. Mitsukake told us what ya said ya wanted to do," Tasuki growled.

Atsuna hung her head and sighed. "I'm sorry, Tasuki."

He scoffed, releasing her wrist. "Fer what? Fer wantin' to abandon us or fer not tellin' me what ya wanted to do?" She opened her mouth to respond, but he powered through. "So, what were ya gonna do? Just leave in the middle of the night when none of us could stop ya?"

Atsuna paused, forming her explanation in her head. "It crossed my mind," she admitted.

Tasuki crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. "Women are so fuckin' stupid. Tama an' Miaka are comin'! Separatin' even more right now is the stupidest thing we could do when those Seiryu assholes are out there just waitin' to get the drop on us! We already lost Nuriko 'cause of it!"

Atsuna flinched at the passionate bite in his words. "Tasuki…"

"I don't wanna hear it," he snapped. "I don't give a damn." He pointed an incriminating finger in her face. "Yer not goin' anywhere. The end. I'll stand outside yer bedroom all night. It's not happenin', so get it out of yer stupid woman head."

She tilted her head to the side with a warm smile. "Tasuki, it's all right. I'm not leaving the city."

Tasuki stared at her for a moment, bewildered, as his arms loosened to his sides. "Well, damn right yer not! I just said that!"

She shook her head with a chuckle, reaching forward to rest her hand on his arm. She took a step towards him, feeling the heat from his body pulsating into her. It was calming. "No, I meant that I had already decided not to leave all of you. Mitsukake and I spoke, and he convinced me that strength was in numbers. I have just been so worried about my brother, and since I have been unable to detect him, I've been uneasy not knowing where he and Miaka are." She squeezed his arm, his muscles contracting under her touch. "I decided I am best here with all of you and trying to find out information about the Shinzaho. I just have to have faith that my brother can keep both himself and Miaka safe."

Tasuki studied her for a moment, searching her eyes and trying to deduce if she was sincere or was simply pulling his chain to get him to back off. He slit his eyes and leaned in towards her. "Okay, but I'm keepin' my eyes peeled on ya. Don't even think of runnin' off. I'll come after ya. Don't think I won't."

Atsuna released him, laughing at his threat. "I have no doubt that you would. But I promise, Tasuki. I'm not going anywhere." She turned towards the library doors, and when she tried to open them, she felt the bolt of the lock in the door barring her. "It looks like I'm not going to the library, either. I suppose I was just a little too late. Perhaps I will try again tomorrow."

"Good, 'cause I hate readin'," Tasuki griped. "Let's go back. There's some sake callin' my name."

Atsuna chuckled, and they both turned back towards the house. "Do you have any other stories about your bandit friends? I'd love to hear more."

Grinning, Tasuki rubbed his hands together. "I got a million of 'em. An' they'll cry like little babies when they find out I told ya."

Atsuna pressed a hand against her mouth to muffle her laugh as they headed back to the house, the sun tucked away behind the horizon and the moon beginning its vigilant watch for the night.

* * *

><p>Clothed in her tattered school uniform, Miaka ran tearfully into the night, eager to get away from Tamahome while he slept. She couldn't bring herself to stay with him, not after everything she had done to hurt him, not after her failure to reclaim the Shinzaho from Nakago. Despite his loving promises, his comforting embraces, and his sweet kisses, she felt undeserving of them. She vowed she would be alone while she tried to figure out how to rectify her mistakes.<p>

Her tears began blurring her vision, her sobs growing louder and echoing against the expanse of boulders and cliffs surrounding her. She murmured another apology to Tamahome for her betrayal, pressing her hand against her mouth to muffle her cries.

Her foot suddenly twisted under her, and she stumbled on the jagged rock beneath her. She gasped, her heart jumping up into her throat in surprise as she heard the rumble of the rock floor as it gave way. She felt herself plummeting into darkness, her scream the only thing she left behind in the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I love feedback, so please review and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! See you next week for Chapter 11! ~Halo**


End file.
